


Profumo d'Aconito

by Noianoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noianoia/pseuds/Noianoia
Summary: Perchè i malandrini se la prendevano tanto con Severus? Ve l'hanno mai detto che chi disprezza compra?Spin-off di Harry potter e la famiglia Malfoy, racconta le vicende di Severus e Remus a Hogwards ed è ambientato prima dell'arrivo di Harry a scuola
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	1. Capitolo 1 - Cambiamenti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è spin off di "Harry Potter e la famiglia Malfoy" che trovate sul mio profilo, questo primo capitolo si colloca subito dopo il capitolo 19 dell'altra storia e le vicende dovrebbero svolgersi parallelamente....  
> Buona lettura e
> 
> Buona lettura streghette!

Finalmente, quell'estenuante giornata era giunta al termine! Era stata lunghissima ed alquanto spiacevole per il professore di pozioni, che, dopo aver riconsegnato un eccitatissimo bimbetto, che non aveva smesso un secondo di parlare per tutto il pomeriggio, a Lucius e Narcissa, aveva fermamente rifiutato l'invito a cena degli amici.

-Mi spiace Lucius, ma oggi, ho passato già abbastanza tempo con Harry!- Sperava che l'amico capisse e non insistesse oltre, invece Lucius lo aveva guardato come se fosse deluso,

-Ma avevi promesso a Draco che dopo cena...- Lucius non aveva neppure potuto finire di parlare che lo aveva zittito, con un gesto della mano, gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo esausto, dicendogli

-Lucius, ti prego, voglio solo raggiungere il mio letto e... morire!- Gli rincresceva mancare alla parola data, considerato anche che non trascorreva un po' di tempo con Draco da parecchio, ma non avrebbe retto oltre, non si era mai sentito così stanco e arrabbiato e frustrato da... no, non si era mai sentito a quel modo. La sua già scarsa pazienza era agli sgoccioli e non voleva rischiare di riversare il suo malumore sul figlioccio, così si era rintanato ad Hogwarts, anche se la prospettiva di tornare nel suo alloggio, freddo e solitario non lo attirava per nulla.

I corridoi, soprattutto nei sotterranei, erano gelati, un freddo che pungeva la pelle e gelava le ossa, se lo sentiva strisciare sotto i molti strati di vestiti ed arrivargli diretto all'anima. Gli toglieva persino le ultime forze rimaste, lasciandolo stremato.

Era talmente esausto che avrebbe saltato completamente la cena e progettava di gettarsi tra le lenzuola, in cerca di un po' di tepore, senza neppure sfilarsi i vestiti.

Fu quindi oltremodo indispettito quando trovò il suo studio ancora occupato, oltretutto da qualcuno di cui non gradiva la compagnia.

-Spero non ti dispiaccia se mi sono trattenuto, Severus- Lo aveva accolto l'intruso, si era accomodato su una delle due lise poltroncine di velluto verde scuro che aveva sistemato davanti al caminetto, ed aveva addirittura osato accendere il fuoco... la sensazione di tepore che lo aveva accolto al suo ingresso nelle sue stanze, in contrato con il gelo che dei corridoi, in effetti era qualcosa di... non spiacevole, ammise, a malincuore.

-In effetti, la tua visita non è gradita, soprattutto a questa tarda ora, Lupin e, se non sbaglio, ti ho già chiesto più volte di rivolgerti a me chiamandomi "Professor" Piton!- Gli aveva risposto, in tono acido, tenendo la porta aperta e sperando che l'altro capisse il sottinteso. Invece, il lupo parve non intendere, visto come rimase seduto " _Temo proprio che l'unico modo per liberarmi di lui sia dargli corda, sperando che ci si impicchi!"_ , pensò il professore, esasperato e rassegnato.

-Speravo di poter scambiare qualche parola con te "professore"- Lupin lo scrutava con l'aria di divertirsi un mondo, chissà perché! " _Probabilmente avrà mangiato troppa cioccolata, lui ed Harry non la finivano più di abbuffarsi di schifezze, sembravano due bambini!_ ".

-Onestamente Lupin, è stata una lunga giornata ed ho avuto a che fare con te fin troppo oggi, quindi, se si potesse rimandare...- " _Magari di uno o due... decenni!_ " Aggiunse tra sé. Ma il Grifondoro continuava ad ignorarlo, proseguendo con i suoi discorsi.

-Ragazzino notevole il nostro Harry, è molto sveglio!- Il licantropo fece una pausa, stiracchiandosi e mettendosi comodo, per poi continuare in tono allegro -A dire la verità, mi ha sorpreso molto il vostro rapporto.- Ammise, stranamente compiaciuto . -Perdonami " _professore_ ", ma non mi sarei mai aspettato che tu ti affezionassi così tanto al figlio di James!- Gli aveva confessato alla fine il maledetto lupo mannaro, senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso, come a studiare le sue reazioni. L'ex spia riuscì a stento a restare impassibile, senza tradire la fatica che aveva fatto per riuscire a non associare Harry a quel porco di suo padre, e ostentando una serenità che era solo finzione, proseguì -Fortunatamente, il piccolo non somiglia affatto al padre, se non nell'aspetto. Il carattere tuttavia é sicuramente quello di sua madre.- Rispose il pozionista, rassegnandosi con un sospiro alla presenza dell'ex-compagno e allontanandosi finalmente dalla porta. -Se devo sopportarti ancora, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa- Aggiunse, dirigendosi all'armadietto dei liquori e versandosi una dose generosa di whisky incendiario. Non sentiva la necessità di qualcosa di più raffinato, bastava che fosse qualcosa di forte, per quella sera.

-Per me liscio grazie- Sentì l'altro chiedergli da dietro le spalle.

-Non te l'avevo chiesto...- Rispose, versando comunque un secondo bicchiere. -Non c'è speranza che sia una visita breve vero?- Chiese, speranzoso, magari Lupin avrebbe finalmente capito l'antifona e si sarebbe levato dai piedi, il tepore aveva contribuito a rilassarlo e sentiva le membra diventare pesanti, si sarebbe addormentato volentieri.

-Non ti tratterò a lungo " _professore_ ", resisterai!- Aveva risposto Lupin in tono ironico, calcando ancora una volta sulla parola professore, in quel modo che faceva infuriare Severus, ma quest'ultimo era troppo sfinito per arrabbiarsi ulteriormente e, con un sospiro rassegnato, incassò il colpo.

-Cosa vuoi Lupin? Arriva al punto prima che perda quel poco di pazienza che mi è rimasta!- Gli chiese rassegnato, porgendogli il bicchiere e sedendosi a sua volta davanti al caminetto. La poltrona, che si era scaldata davanti al fuoco, l'aveva accolto in un caldo abbraccio, e lui ci si era sprofondato con un sospiro soddisfatto. " _Per Morgana... che goduria!_ "

-Mi chiedevo, se ci fosse un modo per andare d'accordo, io e te, Severus... per il bene di Harry, si intende!- Severus emerse a fatica dallo stato di estasi rilassata che lo aveva avvolto. Che diamine aveva oggi quel dannato Grifondoro? Quali scempiaggini andava a pensare... loro due che " _andavano d'accordo_ "?

-Non riesco a decidere se hai un buffo senso dell'umorismo oppure qualche bizzarra malattia mentale, cosa ti fa postulare una simile idiozia Lupin?- Aveva risposto il pozionista ironico. Era talmente incredulo che il suo sopracciglio raggiunse vette inedite

-Suvvia Severus, non abbiamo più 11 anni...- Gli aveva risposto Remus, cercando di sdrammatizzare, andando invece a toccare un nervo particolarmente sensibile. Come si permetteva quell'individuo odioso di sminuire a quel modo tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva causato! Aveva decisamente raggiunto il limite di sopportazione! Sentì la rabbia, che aveva tentato di tenere a freno per tutto il giorno, farsi strada nel suo animo, nutrita dai ricordi delle ingiustizie subite, montava come la marea e rischiava di soffocarlo. La furia, ruppe gli argini e si riversò fuori, sotto forma di un fiume di parole.

-Certo che sei incredibile! Come... con quale coraggio te ne esci con una frase simile... " _Non abbiamo più undici anni... andiamo d'accordo Severus..._ " mi chiami " _Severus_ " ora? Che fine ha fatto il nomignolo con cui mi chiamavate tu e i tuoi amici? Te lo ricordi? Perché io certo non lo dimenticherò mai!- Aveva sbottato, agitando platealmente le braccia e facendogli il verso. Stava rovesciando addosso al malcapitato tutto il rancore che aveva covato in tutti quegli anni, e che non aveva mai trovato sfogo. -E ti sei dimenticato come vi divertivate a prendermi di giro, ad umiliarmi? Quattro contro uno! Che coraggiosi!- Forse a causa della frustrazione accumulata durante la giornata, forse per l'odio che provava verso quell'uomo, ma non riusciva a fermarsi -Tu e quei tuoi amici, non mi lasciavate in pace neppure un secondo! Mi avete preso di mira con una tale perfidia che avevo paura a girare per il Castello da solo, per timore di incontrarvi! Ogni giorno! Sai cosa significa vivere nella paura?- Ecco, l'aveva ammesso, per anni non era stato in grado di ammetterlo, neppure con se stesso ed ora, finalmente lo aveva tirato fuori. Incapace di fermarsi, aveva continuato, rinfacciandogli tutti i torti subiti. -E nessuno che vi fermasse! Mai! Eravate così maledettamente popolari, così benvoluti da tutti che potevate permettervi di fare qualunque cosa e non ne avreste pagato le conseguenze, comunque! Ma vi siete mai fermati a pensare, per un momento soltanto, che anche io ero una persona, che avevo dei sentimenti, che meritavo... che so... di poter studiare, di farmi degli amici e vivere una vita normale... -

Ad ogni parola che pronunciava sentiva tutto il rancore, tutta la rabbia, evaporare, come se, permettendosi di lasciarsi andare a quel modo, la stesse soffiando fuori dal suo corpo... Smise solo quando non ebbe più fiato. Ansimante si accasciò sulla poltrona, si sentiva svuotato, come se tutto il malanimo fosse svanito, lasciando dietro di sé un grande spazio vuoto. Respirava a fondo, godendosi la sensazione, si sentiva leggero come un palloncino, si sentiva... libero. Lupin lo aveva ascoltato, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, quasi senza battere ciglio.

-Ti sei sfogato? Va un po' meglio ora?- Sev lo guardò come se fosse un escremento di drago. Non aveva letteralmente la forza di fare altro! -Bene, se permetti, ora vorrei sfogarmi io!- Ma come si permetteva quell'impertinente? Aveva invaso il suo studio, dopo essere stata una spina nel fianco per tutta la giornata ed ora... pretendeva anche di dire la sua? Ma non ebbe il tempo di replicare perché il ragazzo, alzandosi per fronteggiarlo, gli disse -Per prima cosa, permettimi di farti notare che, in 7 anni in cui abbiamo frequentato Hogwarts insieme, io NEANCHE UNA VOLTA ho alzato la bacchetta su di te. È vero, ero amico di James, e lui ce l'aveva con te. Ma io non mi sono mai unito a lui nei suoi scherzi- Remus parlava con calma, sfoggiando un atteggiamento fin troppo sereno per la situazione. Ma Severus, che aveva recuperato un po' di fiato, lo interruppe.

-Non sei mai intervenuto per fermarlo, eri un prefetto, maledizione! Era tuo dovere fermarlo!- Aveva replicato, con un filo di voce, sperando che l'altro non capisse quanto quell'ammissione gli fosse costata.

-Se avessi detto a James di non fare qualcosa lui lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente! L'unico modo per farlo desistere era mostrarsi indifferenti, se fossi intervenuto in tua difesa, allora sì che non ti avrebbe più lasciato in pace!- Confessò Remus, con un sorriso appena accennato e lievemente in imbarazzo. -Ma forse è meglio che ti lasci riposare ora, sembri un po' stanco. Volevo solo avvisarti che, tuo malgrado, mi avrai fra le scatole per un bel pezzo. Il professore di "Cura delle Creature Magiche" ha avuto un altro incidente ed ha bisogno di qualche mese di convalescenza. Silente mi ha chiesto di sostituirlo, lo annuncerà domattina a colazione. Volevo che fossi preparato!- Terminò, alzandosi e dirigendosi alla porta senza che Severus riuscisse a muovere un muscolo " _Deve essere un incubo_ " pensava il pozionista " _Non può essere vero! Adesso mi sveglio e scopro che è tutto un orrendo, spaventoso incubo"_. -E... Severus?- Lo chiamo l'altro uscendo. Piton alzò lo sguardo, sembrava perso. -Sei ancora più carino quando ti arrabbi!- E gli fece l'occhiolino.

Severus restò sveglio a lungo, riflettendo su quanto gli aveva detto il lupo, in effetti, per quanto pensasse e ripensasse ai ricordi del periodo della scuola, non riusciva a ricordare nessun episodio in cui Lupin avesse agito direttamente contro di lui, era sempre e solo Potter a prendersela con lui, seguito a ruota da Black e Minus. Remus in realtà, era solo presente, non aveva mai fatto nulla, anzi la maggior parte delle volte si mostrava... annoiato. Pensava, girandosi e ritirandosi nel letto fino a trovarsi prigioniero delle lenzuola. Se quello che gli aveva appena rivelato il lupo era vero, e Severus aveva fin troppi esempi che avvaloravano le sue parole, d'altronde l'atteggiamento di Potter nei confronti delle regole era fin troppo chiaro, sembrava che infrangerle tutte fosse un dogma per lui, forse, quel suo mostrarsi indifferente, quasi annoiato, poteva essere il suo modo per tentare di proteggerlo? " _Che sciocchezze mi saltano mente!_ " pensò, girandosi nel letto con una tale foga da strappare tutte le lenzuola e le coperte e finire col culo per terra. Incapace di muoversi, si trovò a fissare il soffitto, nella stanza buia, con nelle orecchie ancora l'ultima frase che gli aveva rivolto Remus prima di andarsene che gli rimbomba in testa " _sei ancora più carino!"_

.......

Come previsto, la mattina successiva, il preside annunciò la nomina di Remus Lupin come supplente di Cura delle Creature Magiche. Quando Remus prese posto, (a fianco a lui, maledizione!) Severus ebbe un moto di fastidio. Per fortuna era preparato, altrimenti chissà come avrebbe reagito. Doveva ringraziare Lupin... " _Dovrei ringraziare Lupin? Per Morgana! Non ci voglio neanche pensare! Forse sono ancora stanco da ieri, non sono lucido... stasera devo andare a letto presto!"_ Ma non fu così, perché, per la seconda sera, al suo rientro, trovò il suo salotto occupato.

-Ti sei perso Lupin?- Berciò verso l'uomo che aveva trovato ad attenderlo, il caminetto acceso, la stanza illuminata era così accogliente, come... tornare a casa...

-" _Professor_ " Lupin!- Lo riprese lui scherzosamente -Ho pensato che fosse stato poco educato da parte mia presentarmi senza invito nel tuo alloggio, ieri sera. Volevo scusarmi con te!- Gli aveva risposto Lupin, accomodandosi in poltrona.

-E naturalmente tutto questo ha un senso, nella tua mente contorta e malata- Asserì Sev, versando due bicchieri di ottimo liquore. Nel suo aggiunse del ghiaccio. Poi si voltò offrendone uno a Remus.

-Grazie Severus- Lo ringraziò lui, accettando il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto e, notando che nel suo non aveva aggiunto il ghiaccio, commentò -Ti sei ricordato?- Sembrava commosso. " _Oh! Porco Godric! Questi sciocchi Grifondoro sentimentali si commuovono per ogni sciocchezza! Emozionarsi per una simile quisquilia! E per di p_ _iù mostrarlo senza alcun pudore!"_

Ma, per un attimo, si era sentito invaso da uno strano calore davanti al sorriso di Lupin.

-Oh! Sciocchezze!- Si schernì Severus -Piuttosto, Remus, vedi di stare un po' zitto mentre mi gusto il mio liquore, sei troppo Grifondoro per sopportarti completamente sobrio!- Remus lo aveva accontentato, limitandosi a sorridergli, mentre lui si accomodava sull'altra poltrona. Improvvisamente Severus aveva realizzato che lo aveva chiamato per nome! Era la prima volta in assoluto che lo faceva, osservò per un attimo il volto dell'altro uomo, Remus gli fissava le labbra, come se pensasse che sembravano fatte apposta per pronunciare il suo nome, oltre ad altre due o tre cosine che sperava tanto di far loro compiere a breve " _Per le mutande luride di Merlino! Che cosa diavolo vado a pensare!"_ pensò il pozionista, appoggiandosi il bicchiere fresco sulla fronte, mentre sentiva che le guance gli andavano a fuoco.

Per quella sera, si limitarono a gustarsi il liquore, al caldo del caminetto, semplicemente godendo della compagnia reciproca, senza esaltarsi alla gola, per una volta...


	2. Capitolo 2 - Conoscersi

Capitolo 2 conoscersi   
  
La sera successiva, al suo rientro, dopo cena, trovò l'appartamento vuoto e freddo " _che desolazione_ " si trovò a pensare, non era una sensazione molto piacevole, ma non ebbe il tempo di analizzarla perché, pochi istanti dopo, bussarono alla porta.  
  
-Stai diventando abitudinario " _professore_ "!- Berciò alla volta del nuovo arrivato che reggeva una bottiglia di vino elfico.  
  
-Ho realizzato che ci siamo completamente dimenticati di brindare al mio nuovo incarico!- Dichiarò, porgendo la bottiglia a Severus che, con uno sbuffo, si fece da parte per permettergli di entrare.  
  
-Accomodati! Prendo dei bicchieri... a meno che l'etichetta Grifondoro non preveda di scolarlo direttamente dalla bottiglia!- Commentò sarcastico, per mascherare il sollievo che aveva provato trovandolo fuori dalla porta.  
  
-Non con il vino!- Aveva replicato Remus a tono, impegnato ad accendere il caminetto -Fosse stata burrobirra... Ma non ti congeli in questa stanza... fa un freddo!- " _Sì! Ho tanto freddo!_ "  
  
-Ci sono abituato!- Rispose semplicemente, porgendo il calice al suo ospite. Il caminetto diffuse subito un tepore rilassante.  
  
-Che eleganza!- Commentò Lupin, notando il bicchiere, particolarmente raffinato.  
  
-Hai detto che dovevamo brindare... o mi sbaglio?- Rispose Severus, acido. Remus accostò il fragile calice al suo, facendoli tintinnare e lo vuotò in un solo sorso.  
  
-Allora?- Chiese, sedendosi al solito posto -Com'è andata la giornata? Ho sentito di un piccolo incidente alla quarta ora...- Il pozionista aveva recuperato la bottiglia per riempire ancora il bicchiere di Remus, prima di sedersi a sua volta e rispondere.  
  
-Ah! Quella sciocchezza? Un tonto Tassorosso, appena un po' più tonto dei suoi compagni ha pensato di mescolare un distillato potenzialmente esplosivo in senso antiorario, anziché seguire le mie istruzioni... com'era prevedibile il composto è esploso...- Aveva risposto, il boato dell'esplosione era stato avvertito fino al settimo piano e tutta la classe, lui compreso, aveva sentito le orecchie fischiare per tutto il resto della giornata!  
  
-Almeno, non ci sono stati feriti gravi, anche Herbert lascerà l'infermeria domattina...- Aveva commentato Remus, allungando le gambe verso il caminetto.  
  
-Chi è Herbert?- Aveva chiesto Sev, perplesso, osservando il licantropo stiracchiarsi sulla sua poltrona, i muscoli tonici che si intravedevano attraverso la stoffa.  
  
-Il tonto Tassorosso... - Gli aveva risposto Remus, scoccandogli un'occhiata perplessa.  
  
-Insegni da un giorno e vorresti farmi credere che hai già imparato i loro nomi?-  
  
-Ovviamente non tutti, Severus! Dovresti conoscere almeno i nomi dei tuoi alunni, se vuoi insegnare loro!- Aveva commentato Remus, incredulo.  
  
-Questa è una tua opinione, " _professor_ " Lupin, io trovo che il mio metodo funzioni perfettamente!- Era incredibile che dovesse difendere il proprio modo di insegnare con un supplente che era stato nominato solo quella mattina!  
  
-E quale sarebbe?- Aveva chiesto Lupin. Il ghigno divertito che gli aveva rivolto non gli era piaciuto per niente!  
  
-Semplice! Sono tutte teste di legno ed io li chiamo tutti "Testa di Legno"... o "Zucca Vuota" a seconda dell'inclinazione del momento!- Aveva commentato l'alchimista, Lupin era scoppiato in una grossa risata.  
  
-Sei decisamente unico, Severus!- Aveva commentato, asciugandosi un'inesistente lacrima dall'angolo di un occhio. -Si può sapere cosa ti hanno fatto quei poveri ragazzi? Non sono così male…- Aveva proseguito Remus, fra le risa. Severus si era girato, considerando per un attimo se aprirsi con lui.  
  
-Non ci arrivi proprio Lupin?- Aveva replicato facendosi serio, il licantropo, che si stava sporgendo per prendere la bottiglia dal pavimento, si era fermato a metà del gesto e lo aveva fissato con aria interrogativa.  
  
-Ho cominciato ad insegnare a ventun'anni…- Si era interrotto, incerto, fissando il fuoco.  
  
-Se vuoi vantarti signor “Insegnante più giovane della storia di Hogwarts”… lo sapevamo tutti quanto fossi geniale, anche a scuola!- Replicò Remus in tono scherzoso, con un gesto della mano che poteva sembrare un goffo inchino. Severus aveva sbuffato a metà fra divertito e serio.  
  
-Non è quello è… Insomma… è che, quando ho iniziato… i miei alunni degli ultimi anni… insomma, erano a scuola assieme a noi, non avevano dimenticato di avermi visto penzolare a testa in giù per tutta la scuola, grazie ai tuoi amici. Né avevano scordato il nomignolo fantasioso che mi avevate affibbiato.- Remus si era zittito improvvisamente.  
  
-Durante la prima lezione alle teste di legno del settimo anno, una zucca vuota di Grifondoro, Adrien Lee, ha avuto la brillante idea di chiamarmi professor “Mocciosus"… ti lascio immaginare il resto, ma nessuno ha più avuto il coraggio di pronunciare quel nomignolo, tra queste mura- Aveva terminato, sporgendosi in avanti a governare il fuoco, in parte per celare la propria espressione all’altro in parte perché non voleva guardare Remus in viso, sentiva che, se lo avesse deriso in quel momento, se avesse trovato il suo racconto in qualche modo “ _divertente_ ", lo avrebbe sbattuto fuori senza riserve, mettendo fine a qualunque cosa stesse cercando di fare il lupo…  
  
-Io… non… non ci avevo pensato… mi… mi dispiace, no accidenti, non so come…- Si stava scusando! Finalmente, si stava scusando con lui… ma non era questo che voleva, non più almeno! Lo zittì con un gesto della mano, voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
-Non importa! Diciamo che, ultimamente sto riconsiderando alcuni “ _episodi_ " della mia esperienza scolastica e, forse e dico forse, potrei aver reagito in maniera esagerata… a volte…- Remus lo guardava con gli occhi più grandi della faccia- Si può sapere che hai ora? Sembri Harry davanti alle cioccorane!- Replicò il pozionista, sorridendo internamente al ricordo.  
  
-Niente! Solo… credo di aver appena assistito ad una specie di miracolo…- Gli aveva risposto Remus, con la bocca che si apriva in un grande sorriso soddisfatto.  
  
Poi si era piegato a raccogliere la bottiglia di vino e aveva riempito i bicchieri di entrambi, passando ad un'avvincente resoconto del suo primo giorno di lavoro, che Severus aveva ascoltato senza lesinare i commenti sarcastici. Avevano passato la serata ridendo delle disavventure dei loro alunni.   
  
La sera successiva il pozionista aveva ordinato agli elfi del castello di accendere il fuoco nel suo caminetto prima del suo arrivo, si era ritirato presto ed aveva ripescato dal fondo del suo armadio una vecchia scacchiera.  
  
Quando Remus aveva bussato alla sua porta, stava sistemando gli ultimi pezzi.  
  
-Aspettavi qualcuno?- Aveva chiesto Remus, adocchiando la scacchiera, senza riuscire a nascondere del tutto una certa delusione.  
  
-Sì, un Grifondoro importuno che sembra aver preso la fastidiosa abitudine di impormi la sua molesta compagnia...- " _Forse ho esagerato... e se si offendesse?_ " Aveva riflettuto, senza riuscire a guardare l'altro in volto. -Ti andrebbe una partita?- Aveva aggiunto in tono più pacato, azzardando a lanciare uno sguardo al suo interlocutore. Remus sorrideva, un sorriso che arrivava agli occhi, sfoggiando un inquietante luccichio nello sguardo che poteva rivaleggiare con quello di Silente nei momenti migliori... raramente gli era capitato di vedere una persona così sinceramente felice.  
  
-Certo!- Aveva risposto con entusiasmo -Non gioco praticamente dal settimo anno... non ho più trovato un degno avversario...- Aveva commentato, lanciandogli un'occhiata eloquente.   
Severus aveva versato un paio di dita di whisky per uno e aveva preso posto di fronte a lui.  
  
-È una sfida Lupin?- Due ore dopo, (due ore trascorse a farsi insultare dai pezzi degli scacchi) erano ad un punto morto...  
  
-E' tardi- Aveva commentato Severus, non gli faceva piacere interrompere la serata, ma era quasi mezzanotte e lui doveva ancora fare il suo giro di ronda per i corridoi "Che scocciatura" -Mi sa che dovremo continuare domani...- Remus lo aveva guardato sgranando gli occhi " _Che gli prende ora?_ "  
  
-Domani?- Aveva chiesto Remus -Vuoi che continuiamo... domani?-  
  
-E' esattamente quello che ho appena detto! E' un problema per te?- Aveva chiesto, stranito dal comportamento del licantropo, che gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa?  
  
-Quindi vuoi che ci vediamo anche domani?- Ecco cosa intendeva il Grifone infido! Voleva fargli ammettere che voleva rivederlo!  
  
-Come preferisci Lupin, ho solo dato per scontato che mi avresti infastidito anche domani sera, ma se hai qualcosa d'altro da fare, io certo non mi lamento di una tale, insperata fortuna- Aveva obbiettato, cercando di darsi un tono, ma Remus aveva, inspiegabilmente, trovato comica una tale uscita ed era scoppiato a ridere.  
  
-Adesso sì che ti riconosco! Mi dispiace per te, professore, ma domani non sarai tanto fortunato da liberarti di me!- Aveva terminato, alzandosi, aveva preso il proprio bicchiere e quello di Severus e li aveva depositati con cura nel lavandino della piccola cucina, spoglia e triste, che occupava un angolo dell'alloggio del pozionista. Severus lo aveva osservato in silenzio muoversi con naturalezza nelle proprie stanze, come se si sentisse a casa propria, d'un tratto, non gli bastava più sapere che Remus sarebbe tornato, la sera successiva, voleva sapere.  
  
-Perchè- Non era esattamente una domanda, non era sicuro di cosa gli stesse chiedendo.  
  
-Come scusa?- Gli aveva chiesto Remus, stiracchiandosi pigramente per poi dirigersi verso la porta.  
  
-Perché... continui a tornare?- Aveva chiesto infine, fingendosi troppo impegnato a riporre la scacchiera, per guardarlo in faccia. - Non hai qualcun'altro da seccare? La McGranitt, Hagrid?-  
  
Remus si era fermato, proprio davanti alla porta, girandosi verso di lui ed intrecciando le braccia davanti al petto. L'alchimista, alla fine, era stato costretto a guardarlo in viso.  
  
-Ehm... In realtà non... Preferirei stare qui… Non so se te ne sei accorto, Severus, ma le altre persone con cui viviamo hanno la metà dei nostri anni... o almeno il doppio!- Aveva risposto, con un sorriso complice.  
  
-Direi anche “quattro volte” tanto…- Azzardò a rispondere, pensando alla lunga barba bianca di Silente.  
  
-Andiamo! Non è così vecchio!- Aveva risposto Lupin illuminandosi.  
  
-No??- Il sopracciglio di Severus era quasi arrivato all’attaccatura dei capelli. -Aspetta di trovartelo la domenica mattina a colazione ancora con la cuffietta da notte… poi ne riparliamo!- Lupin aveva assunto un’espressione fintamente tragica.  
  
-Per Merlino, Morgana e tutti i Fondatori! Non riuscirò mai a cancellare quest’immagine mentale!- E scoppiò in una grassa risata.   
Severus sorrise, pensando " _È questo che cerca, quindi... qualcuno che gli faccia compagnia... qualcuno come... un... amico_?"  
  
Lui non aveva mai avuto uno! Certo, era stato molto legato a Lily ed a Narcissa, ma l'amicizia con un altro uomo... anche con Lucius era passato dall'antipatia reciproca ad essere il suo ragazzo.  
  
Gli venivano in mente tutti i pomeriggi passati a nascondersi dagli amici di Remus scrutandoli da lontano, quel rapporto così complice, la familiarità che avevano nel modo di relazionarsi tra di loro. Cose di cui, forse, era stato un po' invidioso... possibile che, dopo tanti anni, si trovasse ora nella condizione di entrare a far parte di quel tipo di rapporto?  
  
Remus, evidentemente, considerava chiuso il discorso, perché si girò apprestandosi ad andarsene ma sulla soglia, già con la mano sulla maniglia, aveva cambiato idea e si era fermato.

-Pensavo... devi uscire per fare il tuo turno di ronda... non ti andrebbe... se ti facessi compagnia? Almeno fino alla torre, dove c'è la mia stanza... se non ti infastidisco...- Cos'era tutta quella indecisione nella sua voce? E le sue guance? Era... arrossito? " _Che carino... Ma cosa vado a pensare! Però è davvero carino, con le guance rosse..."_  
  
-Non vedo come potrei impedirtelo!- " _Ma che cavolo! Perché sono sempre così acido!_ " -Sì, insomma... non ho niente in contrario...- Si corresse arrossendo a sua volta. Uscirono insieme lungo i corridoi gelati, senza fare caso al freddo, chiacchierando per tutto il tragitto... Remus sembrava veramente su di giri.  
  
-Sai, Severus, non mi sembra vero!- Ed era scoppiato in una sonora risata.  
  
-Insomma! Un po' di silenzio!-  
  
-Spegnete quella dannata luce!-  
  
-Vogliamo dormire qui!-  
  
Un coro di proteste era esploso dai quadri appesi alle pareti. Severus si era messo un dito sulle labbra per indicargli di tacere ed aveva spento la punta della bacchetta facendoli piombare nell'oscurità, poi lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, appena sopra il gomito, e lo aveva condotto per i corridoi silenziosi immersi nell'oscurità fino ad allontanarsi dai quadri infuriati, con una familiarità che faceva intuire quante volte avesse percorso lo stesso tratto, quindi accese nuovamente la punta della bacchetta.  
  
-Non devi fare tutto questo chiasso, di notte, se non vuoi che i quadri sveglino l'intero Castello... Comunque non hai risposto, cos'è che ti sembrava così divertente?- Remus soffocò l'ennesima risata nel palmo della mano.  
  
-Scusa ma non riesco a trattenermi, sai quante volte abbiamo girato di notte per i corridoi deserti, fuggendo a Gazza e alla McGranitt? Poterlo fare indisturbato, addirittura col permesso degli insegnanti, mi sembra incredibile...- Severus aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
  
-Sei proprio immaturo Lupin!- Remus gli aveva rivolto un ghigno malizioso, prendendolo per mano e cominciando a correre lungo i corridoi, con il pozionista che si lamentava in continuazione e chiedendogli di fermarsi, mentre lui lo incitava.  
  
-Muoviti! Dai corri!- Poi l'ex Malandrino sembrò trovare quello che stava cercando, una rampa di scale che si dirigeva verso il basso ed aveva appena iniziato a muoversi. Con uno scatto degno di un gatto, si lanciò sulla balaustra, portandosi dietro anche Severus, che si trovò in equilibrio precario a scivolare lungo le scale che si stavano muovendo, atterrarono al piano inferiore persero l'equilibrio e finirono uno addosso all'altro. Remus rideva a crepapelle, una risata contagiosa, con sua enorme sorpresa, Severus non potete proprio impedirsi di ridere a sua volta.  
  
-È questo che facevi con i tuoi " _amici_ "?- Gli chiese il pozionista mentre Remus, che era riuscito ad alzarsi per primo, gli porgeva la mano.  
  
-Questo... e altre cose...- Rispose maliziosamente il licantropo.  
  
-Immagino!- Ma il tono di voce che usò non era neanche lontanamente arcigno come sarebbe stato di solito.   
Buffo come, la torre dov'era la stanza di Remus fosse proprio l'ultimo posto dove passarono...   
  
Divenne presto l'abitudine, Remus si presentava dopo cena, con una scusa ridicola, Severus fingeva di irritarsi, poi versava da bere per entrambi e trascorrevano qualche ora in compagnia, piano piano avevano cominciato anche a parlare di cose più serie e più personali, a confrontarsi, a conoscersi. Remus si lasciava sfuggire qualche commento che faceva arrossire il pozionista, e Severus fingeva di non notarlo. Con il trascorrere del tempo avevano iniziato a cercarsi anche durante il giorno, fra una lezione e l'altra, durante l'intervallo...   



	3. Capitolo 3 - Amici?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, grazie a Giada e Giulia per la beta.  
> Comunicazione di servizio... non so giocare a scacchi, ma mi sono documentata e ho studiato mosse e contromosse... se ho sparato qualche assurdità è colpa di Google!!! Non mia, assolutamente!!!  
> Per il resto, buona lettura e se vi è piaciuto fatemelo sapere!

**CAPITOLO 3 - AMICI?**   
  
In un lampo arrivò il sabato.   
Soffocando uno sbadiglio annoiato sulla tazzina di caffè, Severus si trovò a contare le ore che mancavano alla fine delle lezioni pomeridiane.

Era solito trascorrere tutto il fine settimana con la sua famiglia, da quando erano tornati in Gran Bretagna, aveva istaurato una routine alquanto familiare e rassicurante: il pomeriggio stava con i bambini e con Narcissa, conversando e leggendo, poi, dopo cena, si ritirava con Lucius ed erano soliti dormire assieme. La domenica, dopo aver fatto colazione tutti insieme, si dedicava ad insegnare pozioni ai bambini. Draco imparava, Harry faceva pasticci... si trovò a sorridere al ricordo delle sciocchezze che combinava quel monello! Ma dopo aveva sempre un'aria così desolata.

Suo fratello perdeva spesso la pazienza con lui, probabilmente era un po' geloso di dover condividere quello che era un momento solo loro. In effetti, era già quasi un mese che non passava un po’ di tempo solo con il suo figlioccio. Gli mancavano molto quei momenti, Draco era un ragazzino posato ed intelligente ed era un vero piacere accorgersi con quanta fiducia si facesse guidare da lui, e quanto affetto nutrisse nei suoi confronti. Per quanto fosse arrivato ad apprezzare Harry, era fuor di dubbio che non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare il profondo rapporto che lo legava al figlioccio. Inoltre sembrava proprio che il piccolo Potter avesse ereditato dal padre la molesta abitudine di richiamare su di sé tutta l'attenzione!

Non che il bambino lo facesse di proposito, anzi, si mostrava sempre dispiaciuto, quando succedeva, ma restava il fatto che, da quando l'avevano incluso nei loro incontri, lui e Draco non avevano più avuto un attimo di pace! Quella sera avrebbe fatto in modo di passare del tempo con il figlioccio, forse dopo cena... poi si rammentò che non avrebbe potuto fermarsi, doveva alzarsi all'alba! Avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi presto... tutta la serata che si era programmato gli morì davanti agli occhi, si era aspettato di provare qualcosa di simile alla delusione, invece, curiosamente si sentì sollevato " _Forse, dovrei disertare anche la cena, potrei prepararmi per domani... oppure.._." un altro progetto gli si stava delineando in mente, un progetto che aveva al centro un certo ragazzo, dai caldi occhi color miele, che proprio in quel momento stava entrando in sala grande, sorridendogli come faceva ogni volta che lo vedeva, con quel sorriso aperto e sincero che arrivava fino agli occhi! Sorrideva in quel modo solo a lui!  
  
-Era ora professor Lupin il pranzo è quasi finito!- Berciò alla volta del nuovo arrivato, che stava prendendo posto il suo fianco.  
  
-Scusa caro se ho tardato per il pranzo, sono stato trattenuto al lavoro!- Lo aveva preso in giro il collega, in tono scherzoso, ma attento a tenere la voce sufficientemente bassa da non essere udito che da lui. Severus aveva faticato a trattenere la risata che aveva mascherato dietro un colpo di tosse.  
  
-Attento Severus! Ti hanno quasi visto ridere, potrebbero credere che sei umano!- Piton nascose il sorriso dietro il tovagliolo, fingendo di pulirsi la bocca.  
  
-Tu ci scherzi sopra, ma io ho faticato a costruirmi la mia immagine! Se le zucche vuote mi vedessero ridere, non mi rispetterebbero più!- Aveva risposto sforzandosi di mantenere il suo consueto tono acido, tuttavia non riuscì ad impedire agli angoli della sua bocca di incurvarsi verso l'alto, mentre ascoltava il suo collega riferirgli dell'incidente che lo aveva fatto ritardare.  
  
-... e poi le fatine, ubriache, invece di farsi ammirare come loro solito, si sono esibite in una danza... direi... colorita... temo che i miei allievi del quarto anno, non siano più così innocenti come prima di questa lezione!- Aveva concluso, con un tono ironico.

Chissà perché, qualsiasi storia raccontasse, aveva il potere di renderla interessante e divertente. Severus non avrebbe perso neppure un minuto, dando retta agli inutili vaneggiamenti dei colleghi, figurarsi se li avrebbe ascoltati parlare dalle teste di legno! Ma avrebbe ascoltato Remus parlare per ore...  
  
-Si può sapere cosa stai pensando?- Gli stava chiedendo Remus, tra un boccone e l'altro. Gli avevano servito un enorme bistecca al sangue, che lui stava facendo sparire con una velocità allarmante. " _Mancano solo tre giorni alla luna piena..."_ aveva pensato, lo sguardo fisso sul piatto dell’altro.  
  
-A parte essere vagamente disgustato del tuo pranzo?- Remus era arrossito ed aveva posato la forchetta " _Ecco! Ho toccato il tasto sbagliato!_ " Si trovò ad avere timore di aver, finalmente, toccato un nervo scoperto. Era sempre sgarbato e acido, con tutti, e tutti gli altri lo evitavano, per questo, ma Remus non si era mai lasciato toccare dai suoi modi scortesi, non se n'era mai andato non l'aveva mai lasciato solo...  
  
-Mi spiace... ma non sai quanto è buona!- Aveva replicato il mannaro, infilandosi in bocca un grosso pezzo di carne sanguinolenta e masticandolo con aria soddisfatta. Severus tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
-Se avrai finito di mangiare, entro stasera, ti aspetto nel mio alloggio. Vedi di non fare tardi, che stasera devo andare a letto presto!- Aveva detto, lasciandolo di sasso. Lupin, incapace di deglutire, aveva annuito con gli occhi sbarrati e Severus si era affrettato a raggiungere la propria aula sperando che nessuno avesse notato le sue guance in fiamme.  
  
" _Per Merlino! Che diavolo ho fatto! Invitarlo così... apertamente... Poi stasera devo andare a cena al Manor... devo disdire!"_ Avrebbe cercato Remus alla fine della lezione e gli avrebbe detto che si era ricordato di impegno precedente... Poi Remus gli avrebbe sorriso e lui avrebbe fatto qualcosa di sciocco! Di nuovo! " _Forse è meglio se gli scrivo un biglietto! Sì, farò così, glielo farò recapitare dagli Elfi!_ " Prese una pergamena pulita e una piuma, l'intinse nell'inchiostro e, con la sua grafia ordinata, vergò:   
  
_"Cara Narcissa,_  
_Ti chiedo scusa se ti avviso solo ora, ma un problema improvviso mi impedisce di lasciare il castello stasera e, come ti avevo già scritto, domani sarò impegnato tutto il giorno._  
_Dai un bacio ai bambini._  
_Tuo._  
_Severus"_   
  
" _Sono impazzito!"_ Pensava, affidando il biglietto ad un elfo domestico del Castello, perché lo consegnasse al Manor, mentre i suoi alunni, una classe doppia, Grifondoro e Serpeverde, secondo anno, prendevano posto.  
  
-Bene, teste di legno! Aprite il libro a pagina trecentonovantaquattro!- E si era girato verso la lavagna per scrivere le istruzioni, in modo che, i suoi alunni, non potessero accorgersi del sorriso che, suo malgrado, gli si allargava sul viso. " _Sì! Sono proprio impazzito!"_   
  
...........   
  
-Pensavo che uscissi stasera...-gli aveva detto Remus, disponendo i suoi pezzi sulla scacchiera.  
  
-E dovevo rinunciare al piacere di stracciarti a scacchi?- Erano riusciti a finire una sola partita, ci avevano messo tre giorni e, alla fine aveva effettivamente vinto Severus, una vittoria molto sofferta, che non si poteva certo definire " _schiacciante_ ".  
  
-Pensavo... Minerva mi aveva raccontato che, tutti i weekend, Ecco... lasci il Castello- Aveva continuato incerto, aveva un'espressione buffissima in viso, Severus lo osservava a braccia conserte, seduto proprio di fronte a lui.  
  
-Non sistemi le tue pedine?- Gli aveva chiesto Remus, sistemando l'ultimo pedone al suo posto.  
  
-Sto cercando di decifrare un enigma...- Aveva commentato l'alchimista, fissandolo ancora più intensamente e facendolo arrossire ancora di più. Remus, palesemente a disagio, sembrava intenzionato a guardare ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione.  
  
-Se vuoi ti lascio solo con il tuo enigma - Gli aveva proposto, tentennante, infilandosi le mani sotto le gambe ed assumendo un'aria ancora più smarrita.  
  
-Sarebbe... controproducente... se tu te ne andassi ora, il mio "enigma" cesserebbe di esistere- Affermò Severus, limitandosi a schioccare le dita. Tutti i pezzi del suo colore, abbandonati sul tavolo, si affrettarono ad arrampicarsi sulla scacchiera ed occupare le propri caselle, sbuffando e lamentandosi.

-Pedone in b3- aveva proseguito, dando inizio alla partita e impedendo all'altro di reagire alla sua affermazione.  
  
-Interessante!- Aveva commentato Lupin, riferendosi sia all'apertura di Severus, sia alla conversazione.

-Cavallo in f6- Aveva risposto Lupin, guadagnandosi una sequela di insulti, da parte del pezzo chiamato in causa, che avrebbe fatto arrossire un nano.  
  
-Che mossa aggressiva!- Aveva commentato il pozionista, alzando il sopracciglio, la partita poteva rivelarsi molto più " _interessante_ " della precedente, evidentemente Lupin aveva consultato qualche testo in biblioteca...  
  
Il licantropo aveva sorriso malizioso, cambiando posizione sulla sedia, ogni traccia di imbarazzo sparita dal suo viso e dalla sua postura, sembrava un'altra persona.  
  
-Alle volte, la miglior difesa è l'attacco!- Aveva commentato, furbescamente -Sta a te!-   
Severus aveva studiato la scacchiera con attenzione, valutando ogni possibile mossa.  
  
-Sono rimasto al Castello perché devo veramente ritirarmi presto, domani sarò impegnato tutto il giorno.- Aveva detto, rispondendo alla domanda che Remus non aveva avuto il coraggio di fargli. Lupin pareva... deluso? Severus non avrebbe saputo decifrare la sua espressione, mentre muoveva il suo pezzo.  
  
-Tornerai almeno per cena?- Gli aveva chiesto, cincischiando con un insulso pedone " _che gli prende ora? Non gli mancherà la mia compagnia?_ " Si stava chiedendo l'alchimista, per un attimo fu tentato di chiedergli di aiutarlo, in due sarebbe stato molto più semplice, ma, alla fine, lui era abituato a fare le cose da solo!  
  
-No, " _cara_ " non aspettarmi a cena, mangio qualcosa a lavoro...- Gli aveva risposto, con una vocetta affettata facendo il verso e quello che gli aveva detto lui a pranzo. Lupin era scoppiato in una sonora risata ed aveva mosso il pedone in avanti. Anche Severus aveva sorriso, ed aveva preso la bacchetta per richiamare un paio di bicchieri ed una bottiglia di liquore.  
  
-Io passo per stasera!- Aveva detto Lupin, indicando con un dito il proprio bicchiere, Severus lo aveva guardato con un sopracciglio sollevato. -Siamo troppo vicini alla luna piena, è un po'… forte per me, ma tu non farti riguardi, bevi pure!- Aveva aggiunto, premuroso.  
  
-Non importa, posso sopravvivere una serata senza alcool. Se ti impegni a non essere troppo… te stesso!- Aveva replicato l'alchimista rispedendo al loro posto bottiglia e bicchieri e agitando la bacchetta per preparare invece un innocuo the.  
  
-Bella tazza!- Aveva commentato Lupin, divertito, vedendosi planare di fronte un tazzone rosso, proprio rosso Grifondoro!  
  
-Sì, è un acquisto recente- aveva replicato Sev, rendendosi conto, solo in quel momento di quanto quella dannata tazza fosse effettivamente rossa, quel maledetto affare aveva addirittura una sottile linea dorata attorno al bordo! " _Non c'era quella linea dorata, sono sicuro che non ci fosse quando l'ho comprata..._ ".

L'aveva vista in un angolo, in mezzo alle altre cianfrusaglie, nel negozietto di Diagon Alley dove era andato ad acquistare gli ingredienti che gli mancavano per poter distillare la pozione che si apprestava a preparare il giorno successivo e l'aveva presa senza neppure guardarla, senza sapere esattamente perché la stesse acquistando, dopotutto la sua vecchia tazza con il logo di Serpeverde che gli aveva regalato sua madre quando era stato smistato in quella casa gli era sempre bastata... D'altro canto, non c'era mai stato nessuno che l'avesse infastidito costringendolo a sopportare la sua fastidiosa presenza come il noioso Grifondoro che lo fissava sorridendo sotto i baffi.  
  
-Dacci un taglio Remus e strozzati con il tuo the nella tua stramaledetta tazza rossa!- Aveva sbottato infuriato, affondando poi il viso nella tazza per nascondere l’imbarazzo.  
  
-E dopo essermi strozzato con il the, dove dovrei posarla la “ _mia_ ” tazza?- Aveva replicato il lupo. Era un’impressione o aveva calcato in modo sospetto sulla parola “ _mia_ ”? E cos’era quel sorrisetto malizioso? “ _Oh cielo, ho detto che la tazza era sua, non avrà pensato che l’abbia comprata apposta per lui, per fargli piacere… è solo un caso se è così tanto “grifondoresca", solo uno stramaledetto caso!”_  
  
-Che vuoi dire Remus?- Chiese prudentemente, aspettandosi il peggio, che volesse anche un posto dove riporre le “ _sue_ ” cose?  
  
-Solo… non c’è molto spazio. Non so dove posarla.- Con un sollievo che aveva uno strano sapore, Severus si voltò a esaminare la situazione.   
Aveva piazzato una sedia della cucina fra le due poltroncine dove si sedevano di solito, spostandole poi in modo che fossero una di fronte all’altra e ci aveva piazzato sopra la scacchiera, un po’ storta a dirla tutta. Effettivamente non era la posizione più comoda.  
  
-Emh… vorresti che so… spostarti sulla tavola?- Gli disse guardandosi in giro.   
Nonostante il tiepido camino acceso, la stanza gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
  
I suoi alloggi non erano molto… sfarzosi… o confortevoli… non se ne era mai curato.   
L'ampio locale dal pavimento in pietra grigia, era praticamente vuoto, oltre le vecchie poltrone su cui erano seduti non vi era un solo quadro alle pareti di pietra scura, non un tappeto sul pavimento. La grande libreria in legno scuro, accanto al camino, ospitava solo un paio di provette vuote...   
L'unica cosa che pareva spiccare, era il raffinato mobile bar, in mogano intarsiato e marmo, dono di Narcissa per la sua nomina a professore.  
  
Attraverso un'arcata, anch'essa di pietra grigia e fredda, si intravedeva la sala da pranzo che era altrettanto spoglia, c'era solo un vecchio tavolo malridotto con due sedie, la quarta era nel suo studio e una vecchia e malandata cucina piuttosto minuscola.   
I pochi mobili spogli e quasi asettici sembravano persi in quella stanza enorme.  
  
" _Certo non è molto accogliente..._ " pensava, con un senso di vuoto che gli nasceva nell'animo.  
  
-Perdonami ma, dal modo in cui guardi quel tavolo, non sembra che ti susciti bei ricordi- Gli aveva risposto Remus, apparentemente impegnato a convincere la sua torre a spostarsi di qualche casella alla sua sinistra.  
  
-L’ho portato da casa di mia mad… mio padre…- Lo sguardo smarrito nei ricordi, la voce un po’ incerta. Remus, messo in allarme, aveva accantonato il litigio con il pezzo per dargli attenzione, ma Severus non sembrava essere veramente lì con lui.  
  
-Avrà un valore… sentimentale… allora, ci sei affezionato?- Aveva tentato Lupin, incerto su quale strada fosse meglio seguire per capire cosa stava succedendo al collega -Ti ricorderà… le cene in famiglia… i pranzi di Natale…- Non sapeva più cosa inventarsi.  
  
“ _Cene in famiglia_ ” pensò il pozionista, sardonico, mentre un’espressione dura gli si dipingeva sul viso.   
Poteva rivedersi, da ragazzino, inchiodato su quella sedia, il cibo intoccato nel piatto lo stomaco chiuso, le mani che artigliavano la seduta, mentre tremante sopportava l’ennesima sfuriata di suo padre a testa bassa, pregando che fosse una di quelle serate in cui era fortunato, quando lo feriva solo a parole.  
  
-Bei ricordi!- Aveva sbottato, sprofondando nella poltrona.   
Quasi sentiva l’impulso di coprirsi il capo con le braccia, per parare i colpi che, grazie a Merlino, Morgana e Santa Giulia, non sarebbero più arrivati.  
  
-Bhe! Se non ti… insomma… potresti sempre cambiarli- Proseguì il lupo. Severus lo guardava perplesso, erano solo mobili! Insignificanti pezzi di legno, perché darsi tanta pena? -Non pensi che dovresti sentirti a tuo agio nei tuoi alloggi?- Remus parlava con circospezione, incerto su quanto in là poteva spingersi.  
  
-Non saprei…- Severus era dubbioso, avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi o arrendersi? Non capiva perché il lupo si stesse comportando a quel modo, ma aveva come l’impressione che stesse cercando di… aiutarlo? Perché? E soprattutto, glielo avrebbe permesso?  
  
-Posso?- Aveva chiesto Remus estraendo la bacchetta, se non fosse stato un oclumante eccezionale avrebbe pensato che gli stava leggendo nel pensiero! “ _Che faccio?_ ” si sarebbe dovuto fidare, permettendo a Remus di aiutarlo? Era abituato a fare da solo, non avrebbe accettato l’aiuto di nessuno!  
  
-Se proprio ci tieni…- “ _Maledizione! Perché continuo a pensare una cosa e dirne un’altra?!_ ” Si disperava, prendendosela con sé stesso e con la sua improvvisa debolezza, mentre l’altro, si era alzato ed ora girava per la stanza, studiando i mobili.   
Non che vi fosse molto da studiare, era praticamente vuota, senza un libro o un oggetto personale… proprio spoglia…  
  
Poi Remus cominciò ad agitare la bacchetta, trasfigurando gli oggetti.   
Il vecchio tavolo si allungò e allargò, come dovesse ospitare molte persone, il piano di legno rovinato e scrostato assunse una tonalità calda e divenne lucido e levigato. Le scomode sedie mutarono in poltroncine dallo schienale alto e dall’aria confortevole, mentre la cucina, diventava di un bel rosso mattone, con maniglie dorate.  
  
Severus, affascinato, si avvicinò ad osservare da vicino, mentre Remus duplicava le sedie e le sistemava attorno alla tavola, il rivestimento in velluto rosso era morbido e comodo, ma un po’ troppo colorato, pensò, agitando la bacchetta per farle diventare d’un verde bottiglia.  
  
-Adesso stonano con la cucina!- Si era lamentato Remus, ridendo.  
  
-Si può facilmente rimediare!- Aveva replicato Sev, facendo diventare anche quella verde, con particolari argentati. Con un’espressione tragicomica sul volto, Remus si era portato una mano sul viso, commentando.

-Troppo Serpeverde! Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da te!- Poi aveva tolto dalle tasche un mazzo di carte, si era accomodato a tavola e ne aveva posata una al centro, facendo cenno al pozionista di prendere posto davanti a lui.  
  
Severus aveva osservato la tavola, ora poteva specchiarcisi da tanto era lucente, i segni di quando suo padre ci buttava sopra qualche oggetto con rabbia non c’erano più… il buco che aveva fatto quella volta che ci aveva piantato il coltello con cui stava minacciando sua madre era scomparso e anche l’alone lasciato dalla macchina di sangue che si era seccata sul tavolo, quella volta che gli aveva fatto battere la testa fino a farlo sanguinare… perso nei ricordi, andava tracciando con le lunghe flessuose dita tutti i contorni dei segni che ora esistevano solo nella sua memoria.  
  
-Tutto bene?- Remus lo guardava sorridente, incoraggiante… -Se non ti piace posso cambiarlo.-  
  
-E chissà cos’altro combineresti! No grazie! Preferisco non rischiare!- E si sedette. Si sentiva strano, come più… leggero, ma era una sensazione che cominciava a conoscere bene, da quando Remus era entrato nella sua vita -E quelle carte? Non finiamo la partita a scacchi?-  
  
-Ma questo è un gioco diverso…- Rispose Remus facendogli l’occhiolino e toccando la carta con la bacchetta. Subito questa cominciò a muoversi a cambiare aspetto, contorcendosi ed espandendosi, fino a diventare un candelabro, con tanto di candela.

-Incendio!- Esclamò Remus, facendo ardere la piccola fiamma. Poi, posò un’altra carta al centro del tavolo -Adesso vediamo di cosa sei capace!-   
Due ore e cinquantadue trasfigurazione dopo l’appartamento di Severus era completamente cambiato.  
  
Oltre al tavolo e alla cucina, Remus aveva trasfigurato anche le poltroncine in due ampie e comode poltrone, di un velluto verde petrolio, che avevano suscitato l'approvazione del pozionista, un'altra carta era invece stata trasfigurata in un tavolinetto quadrato, perfetto per ospitare la scacchiera. Altre carte invece erano diventate cuscini verdi, con sopra il simbolo delle quattro casate di Hogwarts e si erano sistemate sulle due poltrone.   
Un'altra, un morbido tappeto color prato, perfetto per stare davanti al camino.   
Altre ancora, cornici d'argento, momentaneamente vuote, in attesa che Severus le riempisse con fotografie di suo gusto. E soprattutto, candele e candelabri, che adesso mandavano una calda luce illuminando l'ambiente...  
  
A ogni colpo di bacchetta, Severus si era sentito progressivamente più leggero, ogni volta che il formicolio della magia attraverso la sua bacchetta cambiava qualcosa, si sentiva libero. Certo, anche lui si rendeva conto che c'era ancora molto lavoro da fare, ma, osservando Remus aggiustare un cuscino, si sorprese a chiedersi " _come mai non ci ho mai pensato?_ ", mentre spostava gli scacchi sul nuovo tavolino, facendo protestare vivamente l'intera scacchiera.  
  
Severus, con sua somma sorpresa si era persino divertito e, guardandosi in giro, aveva dovuto ammettere, almeno con sé stesso, che il lupo aveva ragione, si sentiva molto più a suo agio… Non che lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.   
Certo, l'ambiente era ancora grande, e certo, era molto spartano... Ma solo in quel momento aveva iniziato a sentirlo... suo.  
  
-Allora, forse è meglio che vada… devi alzarti presto…- Stava dicendo Remus, avvicinandosi con riluttanza alla porta.  
  
-Ti accompagno!- Aveva proposto lui, restio a porre fine alla serata.   
Si avviarono fianco a fianco, chiacchierando e passeggiando, finché l’alba non li sorprese, ancora assieme, per i corridoi del Castello.   



	4. Capitolo 4 - La pozione

Capitolo 04 La Pozione

Era chiuso in quell'umido e freddo laboratorio da due giorni... cominciava a non poterne più!

Non poteva smettere di mescolare la pozione neppure un secondo " _E poi gli ingredienti di questo dannato intruglio sono così sensibili alla magia che non posso neppure incantare il mestolo!_ " Pensava, fissando gli angoli bui, come aveva fatto nelle ultime ore. Avrebbe potuto tracciare a memoria il profilo di ogni lastra di pietra che componeva il pavimento, ogni ripiano degli scaffali, gremito di contenitori dalle forme più disparate.

" _Che noia! E che freddo!"_   
Non aveva acceso il caminetto e l'unica fonte di calore era il fornelletto acceso sotto il calderone, una fiamma talmente tenue che bastava a malapena a scaldargli le mani. Dopo aver trascorso tutta la giornata precedente e la notte appollaiato su uno sgabello a fianco al calderone cominciava a risentirne, nonostante la pozione rinvigorente che aveva preso da poco.

" _Potrei almeno accendere le luci..._ " si disse fra sé, la penombra in cui era immerso era così rilassante per gli occhi, ma rischiava di farlo appisolare. Tenendo la bacchetta più lontano possibile dal calderone diede un singolo velocissimo colpo di bacchetta, così rapido da non disturbare il sensibile intruglio. Le candele sistemate sul lampadario si accesero di colpo e l'ambiente fu illuminato a giorno, così poté ammirarlo in tutta la sua interezza. Non si soffermava mai ad osservare il suo laboratorio, non ne aveva mai il tempo, ma quella pozione richiedeva lunghi tempi morti, durante i quali doveva solo mescolarla, ciò lo lasciava libero di vagare con la mente, e con lo sguardo...

Grosse amache di ragnatele, cariche di polvere, scendevano dal soffitto di pietra scura " _Che schifezza! Forse sono stato precipitoso nel proibire l'accesso agli elfi!"_   
Il pensiero che maneggiassero i suoi preziosi ingredienti, col rischio che commettessero qualche errore era intollerabile, perciò aveva interdetto loro l'accesso, ma non poteva certo mettersi a fare le pulizie di persona! Avrebbe dovuto mettere al sicuro tutte le cose che era troppo pericoloso lasciar maneggiare dai piccoli servi, prima di lasciarli entrare. Si guardò in giro, i lunghi tavoli di legno grezzo erano ingombri di recipienti sparpagliati ovunque, ingredienti rovesciati e lasciati a prendere polvere sulle superfici macchiate, utensili sporchi e incrostati e ovunque, polvere e ragnatele. " _Come diamine ho fatto ad essere così sciatto? Sembra la tavola di quel tizio in quel libro babbano che mi avevano regalato i nonni... Quello che quando ha la tazza sporca cambia posto a tavola... Ah, sì, ora ricordo, era il Cappellaio Matto!"_ Anche lui si era comportato in modo simile, anziché ripulire e riordinare dove aveva lavorato, non faceva altro che evocare un altro ripiano di lavoro pulito, d'altronde lui aveva sempre così poco tempo!

Prese la bacchetta con l'intento di sollevare alcuni vasi, per riporli al loro posto, ma poi si rammentò che la pozione era fin troppo sensibile all'uso della magia, inoltre negli scaffali, che coprivano interamente le pareti, non c'era un solo spazio vuoto, alla fine dovette lasciarli dove si trovavano. Con un sospiro esasperato si trovò a sperare che qualcuno venisse a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri " _Che noia!"_

-Si può sapere cosa prepari di così complicato che ti impedisce persino di mangiare?- Aveva chiesto Lupin, irrompendo, non invitato, " _come se fosse una novità!_ " nel suo laboratorio. L'ora di pranzo era già passata e stavano per cominciare le lezioni pomeridiane.

Severus, che si era arrotolato le maniche, perché non lo intralciassero nel suo lavoro, fu improvvisamente cosciente del marchio nero che sfregiava il suo avambraccio.   
Anche se non era come nel periodo in cui il Signore Oscuro aveva regnato, ma una cicatrice sbiadita e pallida a malapena visibile, Severus era più che certo che l'altro lo avesse notato.

-Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi, Lupin?- Aveva chiesto, nascondendo l'imbarazzo che provava col suo solito tono acido, si sentiva le guance in fiamme, nonostante il freddo.

-Ti ho portato il pranzo, se muori di fame poi non ho più nessuno a cui dar fastidio.- Aveva risposto Remus, con un sorriso aperto e luminoso. Non un accenno al marchio nero, non un'ombra sul suo viso o nel tono della sua voce, era lo stesso di sempre.

Severus gliene fu grato.

Dal vassoio che stava facendo levitare davanti a sé, coperto da uno scaldavivande, arrivava un profumino invitante. Lo stomaco del pozionista aveva protestato! Aveva saltato anche la colazione e, in effetti, non si staccava da quel calderone dal giorno precedente.

-Ti ringrazio, Lupin, ma non posso allontanarmi da qua...- Lo aveva informato con una punta di rammarico, mentre mescolava il composto. Aveva aggiunto la giusta dose di una polverina che aveva ottenuto pestando i fiori d'aconito essiccati, per poi girare una minuscola clessidra. Gli ingredienti andavano aggiunti ad intervalli brevissimi e la pozione non poteva assolutamente essere lasciata neppure un istante.

-Per questo ti ho portato il pranzo di persona, spiegami cosa devo fare e ti sostituisco- Piton lo aveva guardato con sufficienza, " _ha la presunzione di credere di essere abbastanza bravo da fare quello che faccio io?_ " aveva pensato, senza però dirlo ad alta voce, ma il suo stomaco gorgogliante aveva ridimensionato il suo orgoglio e lui si era trovato indeciso, soffrire la fame o rischiare che Lupin rovinasse il suo lavoro? " _Potrei sempre tenerlo d'occhio e intervenire se fa qualche errore..._ ". Nel frattempo la clessidra si era esaurita e lui aveva dovuto aggiungere il numero esatto di minuscole foglioline di luparia, poi aveva girato una clessidra leggermente più grande.   
Alla fine decise che la sua preziosa pozione non correva poi tanti rischi nelle mani di Remus, almeno fino a quando lui fosse stato lì a controllare.

-Vieni qui allora. Non devi smettere di mescolare neanche un secondo!- Ordinò, alzandosi dallo sgabello su cui era appollaiato da ore per cederlo a Remus. Il lupo si avvicinò, fino a trovarsi praticamente addosso a lui. Dopo tante ore di immobilità, in un sotterraneo gelido, il freddo gli era entrato nelle ossa, era abituato ad ignorarlo, ma la prossimità di un corpo caldo, così all'improvviso gli aveva scatenato una reazione piuttosto piacevole che lo spingeva a cercare maggior contatto, sentiva i muscoli irrigiditi sciogliersi e la pelle intirizzita scaldarsi piacevolmente, per un istante fu tentato di addossarsi a lui e cercare il suo abbraccio, quelle braccia muscolose sembravano così forti!

-Lascia il mestolo Severus!- Gli aveva chiesto Lupin, che, nel frattempo, aveva messo la mano sopra la sua. Improvvisamente consapevole del contatto, l'alchimista si era il ritratto come se la mano del lupo scottasse " _Che diavolo mi prende? Non ho più dodici anni!"_

-Severus... la clessidra...- Lupin stava richiamando la sua attenzione, un tono d'allarme nella voce. La piccola clessidra aveva quasi esaurito la sua sabbia. Con una familiarità data dalla pratica, Severus attese fino a quando anche l'ultimo granello fu passato per gettare velocemente un pizzico di polvere nel calderone e voltare nuovamente la clessidra piccola.

-Quando tutta la sabbia sarà passata, aggiungi tutte queste foglioline in una sola volta mi raccomando, poi gira la clessidra grande- Lo istruì, allontanandosi senza osare distogliere lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. Ma la fame si faceva sentire e l'uomo si dedicò con gusto al suo pranzo.

-La ratatouille!- Aveva esclamato entusiasta, alzando il coperchio. -È il mio piatto preferito!- Si sentiva un bambino la mattina di Natale, e probabilmente ne aveva anche l'aspetto! Quel piatto non piaceva a nessuno, e gli elfi lo preparavano solo una o due volte l'anno. In effetti l'avevano servito solo la settimane prima...

-L'avevo intuito, visto che ne hai preso ben quattro porzioni!- Lo aveva preso il giro Lupin, alzando quattro dita nella sua direzione, tanto per sottolinearlo, sfoggiando un'espressione divertita.

-C'è una specie di rivolta in sala mensa, tutte le volte che la servono, in effetti non mi aspettavo di mangiarla fino al prossimo anno.- Aveva commentato Severus, prima di infilarsi in bocca un cucchiaio stracolmo di verdure.

-Quando ho visto che non venivi a pranzo sono passato per le cucine e ho chiesto agli elfi di prepararne una porzione... abbondante- Aveva aggiunto, con un sorriso incerto. Teneva gli occhi fissi sul calderone, ma Sev sapeva che lo faceva solo per evitare il suo sguardo.

-Sei " _passato dalle cucine_ "? Io vivo in questo castello da quando avevo undici anni e non ho idea di dove si trovino, perché tu sì?- Aveva chiesto, perplesso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Remus aveva sorriso, apertamente stavolta e, per un attimo sembrava essere stato tentato di raccontargli tutto.

-Fidati, non vuoi saperlo- Aveva risposto invece, facendogli l'occhiolino.

-È una di quelle... " _mascalzonate_ "?- Remus lo aveva guardato perplesso e divertito.

-Vuoi dire una " _Malandrinata_ "!- Ed era scoppiato a ridere, rischiando di far tracimare la pozione e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dal pozionista.

-Forse hai ragione... non voglio saperlo!- Aveva concluso Severus, aggiungendo poi a bassa voce -Remus... gra...grazie.- Per poi proseguire a gustarsi il suo pranzo anche se dovette interrompersi più volte per preparare gli ingredienti per Lupin e dargli le istruzioni necessarie.

-È complicatissima!- Aveva commentato Remus, mentre Severus aggiungeva contemporaneamente alcune bacche sminuzzate e del liquido opalescente. -Ma da quanto vai avanti così?- Aveva chiesto, continuando a mescolare con regolarità ma lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato a Severus

-Ho cominciato ieri mattina dopo averti salutato- Aveva risposto il pozionista in tono neutro, così assorto nel suo lavoro da andargli a mala pena.

-Pensavo avessi lasciato il castello!- Il tono del mannaro sembrava sorpreso mentre lo scrutava di sottecchi - La professoressa Mc... _Minerva_ ha detto che tu non trascorri mai il fine settimana ad Hogwarts- Aveva aggiuntobpoi, dopo un istante di silenzio -Ma... non mangi e non dormi da ieri?- Il tono fece alzare gli occhi a Severus, incontrando il volto teso del licantropo. Il pozionista si sentì scaldare il cuore al pensiero che " _Merlino è preoccupato per me? Ma che vado a pensare! Non può essere..._ "

-Ieri i passaggi non erano così frequenti, mi sono fatto servire i pasti qui. Ma no, non ho dormito- Gli aveva risposto, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. -Non è insolito nel mio lavoro dover passare qualche notte in bianco...- Concluse, alzando un sopracciglio, Remus lo guardava con aria preoccupata, " _Che gli prende ora? Avrà paura che sbagli qualcosa?_ " Si sentì oltremodo offeso da una simile eventualità! " _Come osa?_ "

-Non darti pena, Lupin, so cosa faccio, la pozione sarà perfetta!- Aveva replicato, sgarbatamente, con una furia che gli montava nel petto al pensiero che Remus potesse aver messo in dubbio le sue capacità! Sapeva di essere manchevole sotto molti aspetti, ma il suo lavoro non era uno di questi, lui era uno dei migliori alchimisti viventi e non c'era pozionista al mondo in grado di rivaleggiare con lui! Ma perché gli dava così fastidio il fatto che proprio Remus non lo ritenesse all'altezza? Il lupo aggrottò la fronte per un istante.

-Non lo metto in dubbio.- Aveva risposto, fissandolo negli occhi -Non lo avevo neppure considerato, so quanto sei bravo! Solo... non sei stanco? Non puoi... che so... interrompere?- Severus rimase di sasso " _Allora è_ _in pensiero per me! Sta pensando... a me!_ "

Improvvisamente tutto il malumore se n'era andato e una strana contentezza gli scaldava il cuore, quella sensazione che cominciava ad associare alla presenza di Remus...

-No, Lupin! Non posso " _che so interrompere"_!- Aveva risposto, con il suo solito tono scortese, maledicendo il suo brutto carattere che gli impediva di mostrare quello che provava -Non se voglio che sia pronta per domani...- Remus non parve esser colpito dal tono sgarbato di Severus. Ma si limitò a chiedere, curioso.

-Hai una scadenza così breve? Che succede domani?- E gli rivolse un timido sorriso.

-Bhe... domani c'è... la luna piena...- L'alchimista era perplesso, era convinto che l'altro avesse capito di che pozione si trattasse, possibile che non se ne fosse accorto?" _Andiamo, come può non essersene accorto, su questo tavolo c'è tanta luparia da riempire una serra!"_ In effetti, sul tavolo c'era Aconito in ogni forma: fiori interi e fiori triturati, foglie e steli sminuzzati, c'era persino un contenitore con dei gambi ridotti in cenere e poi finemente triturati...

-Piton? Che pozione stai preparando?- Aveva chiesto allarmato, alzandosi di scatto per piantare i suoi occhi dorati in quelli di Severus, sembrava furioso. Certo, così vicino alla luna piena doveva essere particolarmente nervoso, ma Sev non riusciva a capire cosa lo avesse fatto scattare così improvvisamente.

-È la Wolfsbane...- Rispose, un po' incerto. Remus era scattato, afferrando una sedia e buttandola contro la parete, la sedia andò in pezzi. Era proprio fuori di sé, Severus sapeva che era un lupo mannaro pericoloso, specialmente se si considerava che, mancando così poco al plenilunio, poteva perdere il controllo, ma, curiosamente, non si sentiva affatto in pericolo, non riusciva ad avere paura di Remus, anzi, si sentiva sempre, irrazionalmente, al sicuro, al suo fianco. Ma Remus, nella sua furia aveva osato abbandonare il mestolo con il quale stava mescolando la pozione.

-Lupin! Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?- Gli aveva gridato, precipitandosi a recuperare l'utensile, per seguitare a mescolare. Che pensava di fare? Dare in escandescenze era una cosa, ma rischiare di rovinare la sua perfetta pozione per uno scatto d'ira! Severus era arrabbiato, ma sapeva fin troppo bene come si sentiva Remus in quel momento, per averlo sperimentato in prima persona molte volte e pensò che, forse, era meglio lasciarlo sfogare, anche se, quella " _prospettiva_ " era del tutto inedita per lui, di solito era lui a perdere le staffe e dare in escandescenze. Lupin seguitava la sua sfuriata, alterandosi sempre di più

-È Silente! Gli avevo chiesto di non importi di prepararla! Maledizione! Fa sempre di testa sua!!- Urlava Remus in preda all'ira, si aggirava furibondo nel laboratorio di Severus, pestando i piedi come se il pavimento gli avesse fatto un torto! -Non volevo che ti obbligasse! So quanto è difficile, ci sono forse tre persone in grado di prepararla, in tutto il paese!- " _Allora è per questo che è scattato così, è arrabbiato con Silente?"_ Pensava, divertito e, anche soddisfatto: finalmente qualcun altro oltre a lui si trovava a fare i conti con quel vecchio impiccione. Quasi con rammarico si trovò a smentirlo.

-Sei fortunato che io sia la quarta!- Aveva replicato, divertito dalla sfuriata dell'altro. -Poi Silente non mi ha chiesto proprio un bel niente e io non ho ritenuto di doverlo informare che ho cominciato a distillare questa particolare pozione... in effetti, credo proprio che, il preside, non ne sappia nulla!- Aveva fatto fatica a mantenere un atteggiamento serio, come si faceva a trattenere le risate davanti all'espressione stupita che Remus aveva assunto a quelle parole?

Il licantropo si era interrotto, a metà di un gesto inconsulto e ora reggeva con una mano lo sgabello che aveva avuto intenzione di mandare in pezzi e fissava l'alchimista con gli occhi sgranati e le guance in fiamme.

-Sev... tu... tu hai deciso di farla, senza che nessuno te lo chiedesse...- Sembrava sul punto di piangere, Severus non sapeva se arrabbiarsi per il nomignolo con cui si era permesso di rivolgersi a lui o se prenderlo in giro per la faccia che stava facendo.

Quando d'un tratto, Lupin, evidentemente impazzito, aveva osato fare qualcosa di imperdonabile! Aveva osato abbracciarlo! Come aveva potuto... lo aveva stretto, afferrandolo per la vita e, con il viso posato sul suo collo aveva sussurrato.

-Grazie-

Un istante dopo era letteralmente fuggito dal laboratorio. L'alchimista, che non aveva interrotto il suo lavoro un solo istante, osservando la devastazione del suo laboratorio, si rassegnò all'inevitabile conclusione: mai irritare un licantropo nei giorni precedenti al plenilunio! Anche se, il breve contatto che aveva avuto con Remus, il suo corpo solido e muscoloso premuto contro di lui, il braccio del licantropo che lo cingeva e se lo attirava contro, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia, un sorriso che non riusciva proprio a togliersi dal viso, meno male che non c'era nessuno a vederlo!

La mattina successiva aveva fatto recapitare diverse provette di pozione antilupo, assolutamente perfetta, al suo collega, con una nota che diceva: " _Occupati tu delle Zucche Vuote delle prime due ore... io recupero un po' di sonno perduto!_ "   
Poteva immaginarselo, Remus, che leggeva il bigliettino e sorrideva, gli occhi che brillavano. Con un sorriso che gli si allargava sul viso, si rigirò nel letto, addormentandosi all'istante.

Non avevano più parlato dell'accaduto, troppo imbarazzati.   
La mattina dopo la luna piena Remus non si era presentato a colazione, era in infermeria per riprendersi dagli effetti della trasformazione, ma stava bene, molto meglio rispetto al solito. Non che Severus fosse andato in infermeria a controllare... era passato di là per caso, per chiedere all'infermiera se avesse bisogno di qualche pozione, ed era solo per caso che si era imbattuto nel collega, certo, Poppy aveva dovuto buttarlo fuori a forza, ma era solo perché era troppo apprensiva!   
La sera stessa, Remus era seduto di fronte a Severus, nel suo appartamento, come al solito, a litigare con i pezzi degli scacchi...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, meravigliose creature che leggete questa storiella, che posso dirvi? Grazie d'esistere, riempite il mio tenero cuoricino di una gioia immensa.
> 
> Per prima cosa, in realtà non ho idea di come si prepari la pozione anticipo, né so se, da qualche parte, sia riportata la procedura, quindi, se quello che ho inventato dovesse essere diverso da quello che sapete per favore, non fateci caso, a me serve solo da contorno per descrivervi l'evoluzione del rapporto fra Sev ed il lupacchiotto...
> 
> Che ne dite? Severus comincia a rendersi conto di essere attratto da Remus, ma non è ancora pronto ad ammetterlo con se stesso! 
> 
> E Remus invece? Cosa starà passando per la sua testolina? Perchè stalkera il bel Severus? Che intenzioni ha?
> 
> Fatemi sapere sapere cosa ne pensate... e mi raccomando: stellinate come non ci fosse un domani!
> 
> Come sempre, Grazie per la beta a GiadaSaccchetti e GiuliaNieri, credetemi mie bellissime gioie, la storia non sarebbe affatto la stessa senza il loro lavoro!
> 
> Bacini Bacetti e a presto
> 
> Noy


	5. Capitolo 5 - Fuori dal castello

Capitolo 05 - Fuori dal castello:  


  
Era nuovamente sabato! Con suo enorme disappunto era stato costretto a scrivere nuovamente a Narcissa, per rifiutare il suo invito, il fatto era che non si sentiva affatto bene, forse stava covando un'influenza, forse qualcosa di più grave, non poteva certo rischiare di contagiare i piccoli.  
Ma non si sentiva minimamente in colpa a far correre lo stesso rischio a Lupin.  
-Stasera vieni a cena da me! Ho ancora quel tavolo, che **tu** hai trasfigurato, da inaugurare!- Gli aveva comunicato, cercando di usare un tono più casuale possibile. Minerva, seduta al suo fianco si era quasi strozzata con un sorso di the e trovandosi gli occhi dei due uomini puntati addosso, si era affrettata a scusarsi, rossa in viso.  
-Non fate caso a me- Agitando le mani per accompagnare le parole. Remus, tornando ad ignorarla gli aveva chiesto.  
-E cucinerai tu?- Mentre si riempiva il piatto di frittelle di zucca, affogate nello sciroppo.  
-Cucinare non è molto diverso da preparare pozioni! Posso farcela, anche perché sono sicuro che, visto il tuo appetito, non faresti neppure caso al sapore- Aveva replicato, guardando Remus che si infilava in bocca una frittella intera. Minerva si era alzata tossendo e si era allontanata a grandi falcate verso l'uscita " _ma che le prende?_ ". Remus aveva allontanato il piatto.  
-Forse dovrei iniziare a digiunare già da ora, sai, per fare spazio...- Aveva commentato Lupin, alzando il sopracciglio con un'espressione furba in volto, Minerva aveva incrociato la professoressa di Erbologia e l'aveva presa sotto braccio, per condurla fuori dalla sala. Pomona si era lasciata trascinare via, ma non senza prima lanciare loro uno sguardo sognante.  
-E se poi svieni per la fame?- Lo aveva canzonato, afferrando una frittella gocciolante ed infilandogliela in bocca, Remus aveva ingoiato il dolce senza neanche masticarlo e gli aveva leccato le dita.  
-Che schifo Lupin!- Hagrid, seduto dietro Remus era praticamente finito col sedere per terra per la fretta di andarsene, seguito a ruota da Vitious che aveva lasciato il piatto praticamente intatto, solo Silente si gustava tranquillamente la sua colazione, nonostante uno scintillio preoccupante nello sguardo.  
-E dovevo sprecare tutto quell'ottimo sciroppo?- Aveva replicato Remus, scoppiando a ridere, Severus si era guardato attorno, tutta la sala grande sembrava impazzita, metà degli studenti ridevano sotto i baffi, le sue serpi sembravano sotto shock e dal tavolo dei Tassorosso arrivavano cori di sospiri estasiati. Il preside, aveva smesso di fingere di mangiare per fissarli con uno sguardo ebete sospirando come una romantica quindicenne " _Ma che gli è preso a tutti?_ "  
-Hai finito? Andiamo a lezione?- Gli aveva chiesto Remus alzandosi, ed appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e tutti gli altri erano semplicemente scomparsi.  
  
..........  
  
Severus scoprì che cucinare non era poi così semplice, distillare la _Felix_ era più facile che preparare uno stufato decente... alla fine, con gran fatica riuscì a mettere in tavola qualcosa di commestibile... all'incirca.  
Remus divorò tutto senza commentare, con un sorrisino soddisfatto sul volto, prima di sedersi davanti alla scacchiera.  
  
  
-I tuoi pezzi sono simpatici quanto un calcio sui denti Piton!- Aveva sentenziato il lupo, dopo aver discusso per almeno cinque minuti con la sua torre, che non voleva saperne di occupare la casella a cui lui l'aveva destinata. Un coro di lamentele aveva accompagnato questa sua affermazione.  
-Potresti sempre dare forfait e finirla qui!- Gli aveva risposto il suo rivale, gli angoli della bocca che di incurvavano leggermente verso l'alto.  
-Sono tentato... ma, perché non rendiamo le cose interessanti, invece?- Gli chiese Lupin, stiracchiandosi sulla seggiola, a quanto pareva il licantropo non era proprio in grado di restare fermo, dopo pochi minuti che era seduto cominciava a mostrare segni di insofferenza e a stiracchiare le gambe, non che a Severus dispiacesse, sembrava che il ragazzo avesse messo su una discreta collezione di interessanti muscoli, tonici e alquanto piacevoli alla vista...  
-Che vuoi dire con "renderla interessante" Lupin?- Aveva chiesto Severus, osservando come la stoffa dei pantaloni si tendesse attorno ai quadricipiti gonfi del licantropo.  
-Potremmo sempre fare una scommessa...- Aveva risposto Remus -Se vinci tu, ti accontenterò e smetterò di romperti le scatole tutte le sere. Ma se vinco io, stasera usciremo dal castello e passeremo una serata fuori...- Severus aveva valutato l'offerta, liberarsi del licantropo non era una cosa tanto negativa, avere di nuovo la sua tranquillità, poter rientrare nella sua routine, senza nessuno che lo scocciasse tutte le sere...  
-Ci sto!- Aveva replicato semplicemente.  
-Bene Piton! Tocca a te muovere se non sbaglio!- Gli aveva risposto Remus, osservando con attenzione i pezzi degli scacchi, la situazione era abbastanza chiara e volgeva a suo vantaggio... Severus osservò a lungo i pezzi della scacchiera gli sarebbe bastato fare una sola mossa per mettere in scacco l'avversario, aveva la vittoria in pugno! D'altro canto Lupin non aveva alcuna speranza... a meno che lui non avesse fatto qualcosa di assolutamente assurdo come sacrificare la regina... una mossa, una singola mossa che avrebbe permesso all'altro di vincere immediatamente...  
Valutò le alternative liberarsi per sempre, o almeno per un tempo considerevolmente lungo, della presenza dell'odioso collega... oppure passare una serata diversa dal solito.  
Avrebbe dovuto fidarsi del licantropo, su questo era stato chiaro, l'avrebbe condotto fuori dal castello e poi? Cosa avrebbero combinato?  
Afferrò il suo pezzo, e lo mosse in avanti di un numero esatto di caselle, poi ritirò la mano, seguita dalle proteste del pezzo che lo insultava pesantemente. A quel punto Lupin afferrato il cavallo, lo posizionò strategicamente esclamando.  
-SCACCO MATTO! Andiamo!- Senza una parola Severus si alzò e lo seguì fuori dalla stanza, attraverso tutti i corridoi e su per le scale, fino al quarto piano, dove si fermò davanti ad uno specchio. Con un colpetto di bacchetta il licantropo, fece scattare una sorta di serratura e lo specchio si aprì come una porta.  
-Non volevi uscire?- Chiese Severus perplesso, alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Certo, questo è uno dei sette passaggi segreti che conducono fuori dal Castello!- Gli aveva risposto Remus girandosi verso di lui e facendogli l'occhiolino.  
-Non ti chiederò come fai a sapere che ci sono sette passaggi segreti, non voglio saperlo! Ma, tanto per essere chiari, te lo ricordi, vero, che siamo insegnanti e, come tali, possiamo uscire quando vogliamo e dal portone principale?- Gli aveva chiesto Severus, condendo la sua affermazione con una occhiata perplessa.  
-Ma così è molto più divertente!- Aveva replicato Remus, lanciandogli uno sguardo malandrino, mentre di infilava nel passaggio. A Severus sfuggiva il lato divertente della cosa, ma almeno il passaggio non era troppo stretto, anzi, nonostante la luce sulla punta della bacchetta di Remus ne illuminasse solo una parte, Severus aveva l'impressione che fosse abbastanza vasto da contenere una riunione di un'intera organizzazione studentesca.  
-Adesso che cosa hai intenzione di fare?- Gli aveva chiesto Severus una volta spuntati dall'altro lato, Remus lo aveva guardato sorridendo.  
-Non ne ho assolutamente idea! Non crederai che l'abbia programmato? Pensavo... magari potremmo andare a bere una burrobirra alla Testa di Porco...- Concluse, portandosi una mano alla testa e scompigliandosi i capelli.  
-Una burrobirra alla Testa di Porco? Che programma " _trasgressivo_ "!- Aveva commentato Severus -Che ne dici di una destinazione un po' più esotica? Ti fidi di me?- Aveva chiesto, porgendo la mano al licantropo. Remus l'aveva afferrata senza nessuna esitazione e Severus ne era rimasto colpito, per mascherare l'imbarazzo si era immediatamente smaterializzato all'esterno di un pittoresco pub.  
-Si può sapere dove stiamo?- Aveva chiesto Remus guardando il paesaggio estraneo: una verde collina illuminata dalla luna, brillante nel cielo sereno, che degradava dolcemente verso un piccolo lago dalle acque tranquille, una manciata di piccole case, tutte uguali, basse, con i muri di pietra ed il tetto di paglia, erano disseminate ai lati di una contorta stradina di campagna, incastrate fra le rocce coperte di muschio e la rada vegetazione. Il locale davanti cui si trovavano era in pietra grigia, debolmente illuminato da una lanterna accesa. Sicuramente non c'era mai stato!  
-Sull'isola di Man!- Aveva risposto seccamente Piton, aprendo la porta della locanda, dalla quale proveniva un intenso e delizioso profumo di cibo, e le risate e gli strilli degli avventori.  
-Mi hai portato... ad Avalon?!- Aveva chiesto Lupin, esterrefatto -Certo che tu non hai proprio mezze misure!-  
-Mi spiace deluderti, Remus, ma neanche io sono sufficientemente potente da portarti oltre la nebbia, nella mitica isola di Avalon, dimora di Morgana, che si trova al di là del tempo- Aveva commentato Severus, ironico -Però posso sicuramente offrirti una birra all'Avalon, il famoso locale sull'isola di Man!- Aveva concluso, afferrandolo per un gomito e spingendolo all'interno, visto che Remus si era incantato sulla soglia.  
  
Il locale, un pittoresco pub dalle pareti in legno, caldo e accogliente, illuminato da un numero infinito di candele fluttuanti, era decisamente affollato. Gli avventori, molti dei quali sembravano alticci e decisamente allegri, erano molto... folkloristici e palesemente appartenenti alla comunità magica... a fianco a maghi dalle lunghe vesti e dal cappello a punta, sedevano leprecauni vestiti di verde, troll e fatine, in un angolo, un mezzo gigante, barbuto, stava giocando a scacchi con quella che sembrava essere una veela, a giudicare dalle lunghe ali che ricadevano sul pavimento e facevano inciampare le cameriere, impegnate a far levitare piatti di una pietanza misteriosa ma dal profumo decisamente invitante, e grossi boccali di burrobirra.  
-Accipicchia!- Aveva commentato Remus, con il naso all'insù, gli occhi più grandi della faccia nel tentativo di vedere tutto quanto in una sola volta. Severus, un ghigno soddisfatto dipinto sul viso, gli aveva posato una mano nel centro della schiena, guidandolo verso il bancone affollatissimo.  
-Non troveremo mai posto c'è troppa... " _gente_ ". Gli aveva urlato Remus in un orecchio, per sovrastare il caos che regnava ovunque. Severus si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, senza togliersi dal viso il sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
-PROFESSORE! Benvenuto!- Lo aveva accolto una cameriera, che stava servendo la clientela che affollava il bancone, ma, non appena aveva visto Severus, aveva immediatamente lasciato perdere quello che stava facendo per accoglierli.  
-Le libero immediatamente il suo tavolo!- Aveva urlato, a malapena udibile sopra il rumore assordante e, estratta la bacchetta, l'aveva agitata in direzione di un tavolo d'angolo in penombra, un po' appartato rispetto agli altri, dove un paio di maghi, già pesantemente ubriachi, stavano brindando con grossi boccali traboccanti di liquido schiumoso. Le seggiole su cui erano seduti si mossero velocemente ed i due si trovarono divisi ed accorpati ai tavoli vicini, già occupati da altri avventori, uno a destra l'altro a sinistra. I maghi, stupiti, si guardarono attorno, con aria smarrita, ma i boccali che reggevano ancora in mano si riempirono magicamente fino all'orlo ed il cambiamento parve e non avere più importanza, occupati com'erano a trangugiare il liquido che rischiava di tracimare.  
-Prego professore potete accomodarvi, siamo subito da voi.- Gridò la strega, rivolta a Severus, mentre con un altro movimento della bacchetta puliva il tavolo e lo copriva con una semplice ma raffinata tovaglia candida. La giovane donna parve esitare per un istante, fissando i due uomini, poi, notando come Severus afferrava Remus per un fianco per guidarlo al loro posto, allontanò maggiormente i tavoli vicini, per dare loro un po' di privacy, trasmutò le sedie in un comodo divanetto semicircolare di pelle rosso mattone ed aggiunse un candelabro, che dava all'insieme un aspetto alquanto pittoresco.  
-Sei pieno di sorprese stasera... " _professore_ "- Lo aveva punzecchiato Remus, accomodandosi al divanetto ed osservando stupefatto il romantico candelabro.  
-Benvenuto, Professore, è un piacere averla qui- Una strega di mezza età li aveva raggiunti al tavolo, per prendere le ordinazioni, era talmente simile alla ragazza che li aveva accolti, che era chiaro che fosse la madre -È un'occasione speciale? Vi porto qualcosa per brindare, o preferite cenare prima?- Aveva chiesto, togliendo un taccuino e una piuma prendi appunti da una tasca. Severus aveva approfittato della pausa per fare le presentazioni  
-Remus, La signora Tomson è la proprietaria del locale, sua figlia Rhona, che serve al banco, si è diplomata tre anni fa, col massimo dei voti...-Aggiunse, indicando la giovane strega che, con abili gesti di bacchetta, riempiva bicchieri e li faceva levitare in giro per il locale. -Signora Tomson, il professor Lupin è un collega... e un amico- Aggiunse, con un leggero tremolio nella voce. La candela scomparve in un secondo.  
-Io credo che assaggerei quello stufato dal profumo invitante che ho visto levitare...- Si intromise Remus per porre fine all'imbarazzo, Severus gliene fu grato, ma il gesto gentile non bastò a farlo desistere dal mettere in pratica una certa idea che gli girava in testa da quando aveva " _perso_ " la partita ed era stato costretto a seguire il collega fuori dalla scuola.  
-E... Malina?- La strega si voltò a fissare Severus incredula -Il professor Lupin è molto interessato all'intrattenimento di questa sera...- Concluse, fissando Lupin con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
-Ma... certamente Professore!- Aveva commentato semplicemente la donna, sorridendo a Remus che, cominciava ad essere sospettoso.  
Un vassoio planò sul loro tavolo, facendo scivolare due boccali considerevolmente più grandi di quelli a cui erano abituati e... una provetta contenente un liquido trasparente. Remus lo guardò stupito, ma Severus lo afferrò e, con aria competente, ne analizzò il colore in controluce, quindi la stappò e ne annusò il contenuto. Apparentemente soddisfatto, ne versò la metà nel boccale di Remus.  
-Cos'è?- Chiese il licantropo, incerto, osservando come Severus riponesse con cura la fialetta con il liquido avanzato.  
-Bevi! Non preoccuparti... ti fidi di me?- Chiese, senza distogliere lo sguardo, Remus guardò il bicchiere con aria smarrita, poi guardò in viso il collega, e decise di fidarsi, afferrò il boccale e ne bevve un lungo sorso. Sev si esibì in un ghigno sadico.  
-Sciocchi Grifondoro creduloni!- Ghignò, assumendo un'espressione cattiva. Remus cominciò ad ansimare.  
-Cos'era quella pozione? Piton! Ti conviene dirmi che diavolo era!- Urlò, sempre più agitato, stava cedendo al panico! Allora Severus... scoppiò a ridere! Una grassa risata soddisfatta, erano anni che non rideva così di gusto, non ricordava neppure di averlo mai fatto! Poi prese la fialetta ancora piena per metà e la mandò giù in un solo sorso. Remus, che non ci capiva più nulla, lo fissava smarrito, sbattendo gli occhi e allargandosi il colletto della camicia.  
-Dovresti vederti!- Ghignava l'alchimista, tenendosi i fianchi per le risate -Hai una faccia buffissima!-  
-Sarà meglio che ti spieghi, Piton!- Lo redarguì Remus, alzandosi per togliersi la giacca e restare solo con la camicia, era tutto rosso in viso, doveva avere un gran caldo.  
-E' una variante della pozione antisbornia, domani mattina ci sveglieremo senza alcun postumo, niente mal di testa o nausea ecc.- Spiegò il professore, sempre più divertito, aveva deciso di imitare Remus e liberarsi della giacca, normalmente non si sarebbe mostrato in un locale pubblico con così pochi strati di vestiti addosso, ma Lupin sembrava così a suo agio, tanto che aveva addirittura slacciato il colletto e si era arrotolato le maniche fin sopra il gomito, sembrava un ragazzino... ma cavolo, che muscoli! E dove li teneva nascosti?  
Severus si era già accorto che, l'ex-compagno di scuola, aveva un fisico piuttosto allenato, immaginava che avesse fatto molto esercizio, per minimizzare i disturbi legati alla trasformazione che mensilmente, costringeva il suo corpo ad uno sforzo veramente considerevole, almeno questo era quello che consigliavano alcuni testi sulla licantropia che aveva consultato recentemente... sui testi non era riportato per niente quanto questa pratica rendesse il corpo di Lupin... interessante.  
-Sei pessimo Severus, voglio che tu lo sappia!- Aveva commentato Lupin, bevendo un altro generoso sorso di burrobirra.  
-Perché?- Chiese lui, sfoggiando un'espressione innocente che avrebbe ingannato persino l'Oscuro Signore -Quando uscivi con i tuoi amici, non vi facevate degli innocenti scherzi?- Remus lo fissò a bocca aperta, magari avrebbe anche risposto, ma la loro attenzione fu catturata dalle prime note di una canzone che venivano da un affare polveroso sistemato in un angolo, una giovane strega, dai capelli verdi, ci aveva infilato qualche zellino per fare in modo che l'affare iniziasse a suonare ed ora si era voltata verso i suoi amici con entrambi i diti medi alzati...  
-Che damigella interessante...- Aveva commentato Remus, osservando la ragazza cambiare il colore dei capelli da verde a un orrendo rosa confetto.  
-Si è diplomata un paio di anni fa. Tassorosso, naturalmente! Non avrebbe saputo mescolare una pozione senza cavarsi un occhio, ma un vero asso in Difesa... penso sia entrata all'accademia Auror- Commentò Severus, lasciando Remus esterrefatto.  
-Ti ha proprio colpito, per sapere tutte queste cose di lei, non c'è speranza che ti ricordi il suo nome vero?- Aveva chiesto Remus, sembrava quasi infastidito, che cosa strana...  
-Tonks... mi pare. Sai, non capita spesso di avere a che fare con un metamorfomagus... poi è la nipote di un'amica...- Perché si stava giustificando? Che diamine gli stava succedendo? Se Narcissa l'avesse sentito definire così quella ragazza l'avrebbe scorticato, ma lei non era a portata d'orecchio...  
-ED ORA, SIGNORE E SIGNORI E CREATURE VARIE...- Al centro della sala, in uno spazio vuoto che si era appena formato, spostando qua e là le sedie con ancora i loro occupanti saldamente ancorati sopra, c'era la signora Tomson, con la bacchetta puntata alla propria gola per amplificare la voce, stava richiamando l'attenzione della clientela, mentre uno spoglio tavolo di marmo nero, si formava alle sue spalle, seguito da due sgabelli del medesimo materiale. -ECCO A VOI... IL CAMPIONE IN CARICA!- Un enorme mago, sicuramente mezzo troll, a giudicare dalla stazza e dall'espressione vuota, si alzò, con le braccia alzate in segno di vittoria, raggiunse il tavolo al centro della sala, e prese posto ad uno degli sgabelli. -ED ORA... LO SFIDANTE... IL PROFESSOR REMUS LUPIN!- Remus spalancò gli occhi, tutto il locale si era voltato a guardarlo.  
-Questa me la paghi!- Aveva farfugliato a mezza bocca, alzandosi e inchinandosi al pubblico, che gli tributò un applauso e, sollevando maggiormente la manica della camicia, prese posto di fronte al campione. Afferrò la mano dell'avversario quando, d'improvviso, in coro di proteste si levò da alcuni avventori: la canzone era finita e la ragazzina, che ora aveva i capelli viola ed un naso simile a quello di un maialino, aveva richiesto una canzone babbana. Con un rapido cenno della bacchetta della proprietaria del locale, tutti i boccali si riempirono nuovamente e nessuno ebbe più nulla da ridire.  
La musica suonava alta, riempiendo il silenzio facendo battere il suo cuore.  
  
_"I want Something Just Like This"_  
  
Cantava il cantante babbano, Severus lo ascoltava senza sentirlo, mentre osservava il lupo gonfiare i muscoli nello sforzo di contrastare l'avversario. Piegò la testa da un lato, guardandolo, come volesse mangiarlo " _Che diavolo mi prende?_ " Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così? Si era mai sentito così?  
  
_"I want Something Just Like This..."_   
  
Remus spingeva sempre di più, contro la mano della gigantesco ibrido, sembrava impossibile che riuscisse a contrastarlo. Eppure non mollava, il bicipite talmente gonfio che, la camicia tesa, faticava contenerlo, le vene del collo in evidenza.  
  
_"I want Something Just Like This"_  
  
" _Quanto deve essere forte per contrastare il mezzo Troll?_ " Si chiedeva Severus, gli occhi fissi sull'espressione concentrata del collega, ogni traccia dell'allegria che lo contraddistingueva era scomparsa, non lo aveva mai visto così, era... bello, era... " _ma che diavolo vado a pensare?_ " Remus si morse il labbro, aggrottando la fronte.  
  
_"I want Something Just Like This"_

  
" _Oh! Sì certo che lo vorrei! Hai ragione!_ " Rispose al cantante babbano, quasi senza accorgersene, poi realizzò quello che aveva appena ammesso con sé stesso. Severus restò gelato! Com'era possibile, non poteva essere possibile! Lui non poteva essere... attratto... da Lupin! Era impossibile! La mano del mezzo Troll cominciò imprevedibilmente a cedere, la platea incitava a gran voce gli sfidanti.  
  
" ** _I want Something Just Like This_** ".

" _Smettila di dirlo! "_ Urlò nella sua testa contro il cantante, colpevole di dar voce a un sentimento che non era ancora pronto ad ascoltare. Con un ultimo, incredibile sforzo, il lupo spinse la mano dell'avversario sul tavolo, saltando su dalla sedia con una espressione di trionfo e le braccia alzate al cielo. Severus si sentì sprofondare! _"Ho una cotta per il lupo! I want Something Just Like This! Appunto!"_ Realizzò, arrendendosi, non poteva più negarlo a se stesso, la consapevolezza dei sentimenti che provava lo aveva invaso con una tale forza da sommergerlo ed impedirgli quasi di respirare. La platea era esplosa in un boato assordante e Remus si stava godendo l'ovazione, inchinandosi al pubblico. _"E adesso? Che diavolo faccio?"_ Remus si era voltato verso di lui, sorrideva! " _Adesso niente! Non lo deve scoprire! Mai! Siamo amici, solo amici"_ pensò, tributando al vincitore un timido applauso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali in ordine sparso:
> 
> Nota 1:  
> Il bellissimo villaggio da cui ho preso spunto per la descrizione dell'isola di Man, che, vedete all'inizio del capitolo in un'immagine, in realtà si trova in Scozia è   
> Gearrannan  
> Un caratteristico paesino abbandonato, oggi adibito a villaggi per turisti.
> 
> Nota 2:  
> La canzone babbana scela da Tonks, nel caso non l'abbiate capito da soli, è questa:
> 
> https://youtu.be/D_kkMmMiF7s
> 
> Ascoltatelo che merita!
> 
> Nota 3:  
> Quando Remus chiede a Severus se l'ha portato ad Avalon e Severus gli risponde che non può portarlo oltre la nebbia... non sono impazzita... è un riferimento ad uno dei miei libri preferiti "Le nebbie di Avalon" della meravigliosa Marion Zimmer Bradley: la mitica Avalon, isola magica in cui risiede Morgana, sorella di Artù e sacerdotessa, coinciderebbe con l'isola di Man, ma, i due luoghi sono magicamente separati, per accedere ad Avalon, è necessario che una sacerdotessa apra la cortina di nebbie con un rito, altrimenti si arriva nella babbanissima isola di Man e niente magia!
> 
> Nota 4:  
> Chiedo scusa a tutti coloro che sanno giocare a scacchi, non sapendo giocare ho detto cose a caso, sperando di azzeccare qualcosa... ma tutte le informazioni che ho le vado a pescate su internet e cerco di adattarle, con quale risultato? "Ai posteri l'ardua sentenza"...
> 
> Fine note, inizio angolo del cazzeggio...
> 
> Allora, meravigliose creature che leggete, siete in poche ad esservi accorte di questa storia, ma io non demordo, qualcuno si aggiunge ogni volta... vedremo...
> 
> E i nostri pesci lessi innamorati? E quanto sono carini, nella loro bolla, che non si accorgono di imbarazzare tutti quanti, tranne Silly che fangirla come non vi fosse un domani...
> 
> Finalmente, Sevvy ha realizzato che Remus gli piace, era ora! Ha espresso il fermo proposito di non farlo capire a Remus certo tutti gli altri lo sanno già e magari Remus non è completamente cerebroleso... comunque, sappiamo benissimo quanto il bel pozionista, sia determinato a mantenere i suoi propositi...
> 
> Come sempre grazie a Giulia e Giada per la beta.
> 
> E fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate...
> 
> Vi lascio con un piccolo spoiler del prossimo capitolo...
> 
> "L'ufficio di Silente splendeva nella luce dorata di quella fredda alba d'inverno, la fenice strillava allegra risvegliandosi, il vecchio mago si fregava le mani e Remus... sorrideva, dannazione a lui! Lo sapeva che effetto gli faceva quando sorrideva così? Severus sentì lo stomaco separarsi in una morsa dolorosa."
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Baci
> 
> Noy


	6. Capitolo 6 - Godric's Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica bellissime persone,
> 
> ecco il nuovo capitolo, e tanto per non farsi mancare niente è un capitolo doppio! Nel senso che ne esiste una versione POV Severus, che leggete qui sotto e un'altra favolosa versione POV Harry, che trovate nella fanfiction "Harry Potter e la famiglia Malfoy" che trovate sul mio profilo, ho usato lo stesso titolo per entrambe per non creare confusione.  
> Ovviamente si possono leggere separatamente, ma vi perdereste dei pezzi...
> 
> Comunicazione di servizio: questa parte non è betata! Quindi, se trovate "orrori" grammaticali, sviste, errori di battituta e refusi, ebbene è colpa mia, solo ed esclusivamente mia! Se vorrete segnalarmeli ve ne sarò grata...
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Noy

-Voi due siete PAZZI! Volete farmi uccidere? Narcissa mi riserverebbe una fine molto dolorosa se le prospettassi una simile opportunità.- E lo avevano tirato giù dal letto all'alba per dirgli una cosa simile. Remus e Silente dovevano aver contratto qualche forma di demenza, fosse stato solo Silente... ma anche Remus sembrava convinto.  
-Dai Sev! Che sarà mai? L'hai detto tu che il bambino non c'era mai stato!- Maledizione alla sua boccaccia! L'ufficio di Silente splendeva nella luce dorata di quella fredda alba d'inverno, la fenice strillava allegra risvegliandosi, il vecchio mago si fregava le mani e Remus... sorrideva, dannazione a lui! Lo sapeva che effetto gli faceva quando sorrideva così? Severus sentì lo stomaco serrarsi in una morsa dolorosa.  
-Non è solo... è che... insomma, ha solo sette anni! Non credi che sia troppo piccolo per affrontare una cosa simile?- Aveva chiesto, facendosi serio e rivolgendosi solo a Remus, come se Silente neppure esistesse. Il licantropo, incrociando le mani sull'addome, si fece serio  
-Severus- Lo chiamò guardandolo negli occhi -Quello è il luogo da cui proviene, è il suo passato, è giusto che Harry sappia da dove viene- Severus fece per replicare, ma Remus, con un gesto della mano lo interruppe -Lo so che adesso ha una famiglia che lo ama, un ambiente sereno ed è felice, ma è giusto che conosca le sue origini.- Se chiunque altro gli avesse detto quelle parole lo avrebbe mandato al diavolo senza tanti complimenti, non ci avrebbe riflettuto neanche un istante. Ma Remus non era chiunque altro, lo fissava con i suoi occhi dorati e Severus si sentiva il suo sguardo infilarsi sotto la pelle, infuocargli l'animo, era senza fiato non riusciva a pensare! " _Maledizione! Devo smetterla di pensarci o lo capiranno tutti!"._  
-Va bene, ci proverò, ma non stupitevi se non mi vedrete più tornare... dubito che Narcissa lascerà un pezzo sufficientemente grande da poter essere identificato!- Aveva biascicato, alzandosi dalla poltrona in cui era sprofondato per andarsene, le spalle curve, il capo chino, ad affrontare il suo infausto destino. Remus lo aveva raggiunto, camminava a suo fianco e gli aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle spalle, per consolarlo e d'un tratto il sole aveva brillato più intensamente. Il destino infausto che lo attendeva sembrava ben poca cosa se gli permetteva di guadagnarsi un presente così meraviglioso. Alle loro spalle, ignorato da tutti, Silente sospirava come il più romantico dei Tassorosso.

............

-Narcissa, potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea, almeno non sarebbe ad Hogwarts- Aveva detto Lucius, guardando la moglie in modo strano, c'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di stonato, nella sua famiglia. Narcissa aveva preso malissimo la richiesta, come previsto, ed aveva messo in allarme i marmocchi che ora allungavano il collo per carpire qualche parola.  
-Che cos'è questa storia?- Aveva chiesto, mentre, con uno sventolio di bacchetta lanciava un incantesimo non verbale per far sì che i discoli non sentissero neanche una parola.  
Lucius appariva sconfitto, gli occhi puntati a terra, le spalle curve, non sembrava neanche più lui.  
-Vedi... quando Harry è tornato da Hogwarts... abbiamo avuto una specie di discussione...- Ogni parola gli usciva a fatica dalla bocca, come se dovesse lottare contro se stesso per pronunciarle, normalmente Narcy sarebbe intervenuta in suo sostegno, ma lei si limitava a guatarlo, lo sguardo carico di risentimento. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.  
-Harry era entusiasta.... credo che Draco fosse solo un po' geloso... ma si è messo ad urlargli contro, e poi mi ha sfidato apertamente ed io... insomma... io...- Non lo avrebbe mai detto! Severus non sapeva cosa fosse, ma era certo che Lucius non lo avrebbe mai detto, pareva sull'orlo di un mancamento, quando lo vide ondeggiare Severus si allungò verso di lui per circondarlo con le braccia, per attirarlo a se, sentiva già il famigliare contatto del suo corpo avvicinarsi.  
-Lo ha picchiato!- Severus si gelò! Non poteva aver capito bene! C'era un errore. Si voltò di scatto verso Narcissa, guardandola esterrefatto. I lineamenti del viso contorti, induriti dalla rabbia, le braccia lungo il corpo, le mani serrate, anche Narcissa non sembrava più lei -Ha dato uno schiaffo a **mio** figlio!- Aveva sibilato, ogni parola era un proiettile indirizzato al cuore di suo marito. Avevano fatto tutte centro.   
-Adesso cerchiamo di restare calmi...- Aveva cominciato, incerto su cosa dire, ma lei lo aveva interrotto, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.   
-Lo sapevo che avresti provato a difenderlo! Voi... uomini! Siete tutti uguali!-   
-Piantala Cissy! Sai benissimo che, se l'avesse fatto davanti a me non sarebbe vivo per raccontarlo! Non voglio neanche sapere quale dei due bambini abbia malmenato! È stato un cretino e credimi, lo sa perfettamente!- Era esploso! Sputando in faccia a quei due sciocchi tutto quello che pensava di loro, che diavolo era successo alla sua famiglia? -Certo, tu non gli permetti di dimenticarlo! Ne di rimediare a quanto vedo!- Narcissa si stava tormentando un labbro con i denti, ed aveva girato lo sguardo verso il muro, in modo da non dover guardare né lui né Lucius che, invece, pareva stesse per scoppiare a piangere.  
-Adesso finitela con queste sciocchezze, se non ricominciate a comportarvi come adulti ragionevoli, saranno quei due bambini a pagarne le conseguenze!- Due paia di occhi spaventati e umidi si voltarono verso di lui. Narcissa fece per dire qualcosa ma lui la zittì con uno sguardo -Adesso io mi prendo i bambini, ENTRAMBI! E non preoccuparti Cissy, sarò **da solo** con loro fino all'ora di pranzo, così voi due avrete tutto il tempo di parlare e di chiarirvi!- Aveva concluso, guardando prima uno e poi l'altra come a sfidarli a contraddirlo  
-Ma...- Avevano tentato di replicare, almeno lo avevano fatto insieme...  
-Devo togliervi anche le bacchette?- Li aveva sgridati lui.  
-Come vuoi, Sev, lo farò, perché la tua osservazione era giusta. Ma NON SONO una delle tue alunne, " _professore_ ", non osare mai più rivolgerti a me con quel tono!- Aveva replicato Cissy, alzandosi, altera ed elegante ed era tornata dai bambini, lui e Lucius avevano dovuto seguirla con la coda tra le gambe, ma alla fine laveva spuntata ed era tornato al Castello con entrambi i piccoli.

..............

-Zio! Ma questo calderone è piccolissimo!!!- Urlava Draco, col naso premuto contro una delle vetrinette che, adesso, erano addossate ai muri. Il suo laboratorio, dopo essere stato ripulito da cima a fondo era assolutamente splendente, sparita tutta la polvere e la sporcizia, tutti gli ingredienti erano stati ordinati sugli scaffali, gli utensili, puliti e brillanti, erano stati riposti in una bella cassettiera di legno e le cose più " _delicate_ " erano state rinchiuse in alcune belle vetrinette che, non solo davano un'aria elegante alla sala, ma erano anche incantate in modo che nessuno, tranne lui, potesse toccarle.  
-È consigliato solamente per una pozione particolare, di cui si può distillare solo una goccia per volta...- Aveva risposto al bambino, affiancandolo -E questo athame è fatto di cristallo di roccia.- Aveva proseguito, indicando il prezioso oggetto, orgoglioso di mostrare il risultato di tanto lavoro al suo figlioccio, era una soddisfazione! Per fortuna suo fratello si stava sforzando di non fare troppi pasticci, era riuscito a rovesciare un paio di sgabelli e sparpagliate alcuni calderoni sul pavimento prima di sedersi in un angolo, le gambe penzoloni le spalle incurvate, l'immagine della noia!  
"È _meglio che li porti fuori da qui prima che cominci a far danni, ma è preferibile che tenga almeno Draco più lontano_ _possibile_ _da Silente e dalla sua molesta influenza grifondoresca... ci manca solo che contagi anche lui... dove li porto?"_  
-Che ne dite di visitare la sala comune di Serpeverde?- " _Almeno è qui vicino!"_  
I bambini si erano lanciati lungo i corridoi ridendo, quella gita li stava davvero aiutando a lasciarsi alle spalle il clima pesante che regnava a casa loro, Sev si trovò a sperare che i loro genitori riuscissero a risolvere e ritrovassero la serenità, aveva fin troppa familiarità con questo tipo di situazioni, sapeva come potevano far sentire un bambino dell'età di Harry e Draco. Era deciso a lasciarli divertire il più possibile, così non ci fece caso quando, davanti ad alcuni alunni del primo anno Draco lo afferrò per la mano e cominciò a trascinarlo urlante   
-ZIO SEV!!! GUARDA C'È LA PIOVRA!!- Nonostante avessero fissato fuori da quelle dannate finestre per mezz'ora, della piovra non c'era neanche l'ombra, ma gli undicenni che avevano assistito al suo bizzarro comportamento sembravano sotto shock.   
-Le teste di legno non si riprenderanno più dalla vostra visita!- Aveva dichiarato, ridendo, e prendendo Harry per mano, mentre le " _teste di_ _legno_ " li accompagnavano a visitare i dormitori.  
La faccia di Harry, quando gli dissero che poteva condividere la camera con suo fratello e addirittura con i suoi amici era impagabile! Sembrava che gli avessero appena dato il permesso di distruggere la scuola! Poi, arrivò Remus e tutto fu... perfetto! Un piccolo sole, tutto suo, cominciò a splendergli nel petto, alimentato dal caldo sguardo dell'amico e, con il suo calore sciolse tutta l'apprensione che aveva accumulato senza neanche accorgersene.  
-Remus! Hai le cioccorane??- Aveva chiesto Harry d'impeto, salvo poi rammentarsi che avrebbe dovuto essere un segreto! Com'era buffo! Severus si sorprese a pensare che, forse, grazie all'allegria spontanea di quel piccolo, così coinvolgente, avrebbe potuto affrontare la terribile prova che lo attendeva.  
Fin da quando Silente aveva nominato il cimitero di Godrics Hollow, dove era sepolta " _lei_ ", Severus si era sentito morire dentro. Non si era certo aspettato che il preside si preoccupasse dei suoi sentimenti, non lo faceva mai, altra cosa era con Remus, la sua mancanza di attenzione nei suoi confronti lo aveva ferito ed aveva dovuto sforzarsi di concentrarsi su Harry per non lasciarsi andare allo sconforto. Ma Remus, dopotutto, lo faceva sentire così... bene, così felice, non poteva essere troppo dura se Remus fosse stato al suo fianco.  
Dopo aver riaccompagnato Draco si erano smaterializzati fuori dal paesino, coperto di neve e un peso insopportabile gli si era depositato in fondo all'anima, nella mente ancora le immagini dell'ultima volta che ci era stato, di come aveva stretto il corpo senza vita della sua Lily...  
-Zio Sev? Come si chiama questo posto?- Harry lo aveva distratto, attirando la sua attenzione, come stringeva forte la sua mano! Era così teso... ma un secondo dopo stava correndo con gli altri bambini, tirando palle di neve. Severus si trovò a sorridere, in fondo era un bimbo sereno e allegro, solo che non era proprio come tutti gli altri, lui aveva un nome importante che gli pesava sulle spalle, infatti, i suoi compagni di gioco, non appena si erano accorti della cicatrice sulla sua fronte, lo avevano accerchiato, non parevano avere brutte intenzioni... erano solo bambini in fin dei conti, ma Harry era spaventato. Lui e Remus erano accorsi al salvataggio, lui aveva afferrato piccolo e lo aveva distratto mostrandogli il monumento magico. La sua Lily, immortalata per sempre nella pietra dura e fredda, una statua con le sue fattezze che non aveva niente della sua allegria, della gioia che sprigionata la sua risata, del calore dei suoi sguardi. Era come avere ancora fra le braccia il corpo freddo che, una volta, era stata la sua unica ragione di vita...   
Poi era arrivato Remus ed aveva cominciato a raccontare   
-C'era questo vecchio divano, nel loro salotto, ci riunivamo lì, la sera e litigavamo per occupare i posti migliori... io e te finivamo sempre sul pavimento, con Peter, di solito, qualche volta Lily si sedeva al mio fianco, tu ti mettevi fra di noi, seduto sul tuo cuscino, eri così buffo!- Lo sguardo perso nei ricordi, Remus raccontava ad Harry la sua storia, quella che avevano condiviso, sembrava triste, ma era una tristezza così dolce che Severus se ne sentì colmare. -Lily preparava la zuppa di zucca... era... orribile! Piena di grumi! Noi la prendevamo in giro, ma la mangiavamo comunque... tu ci infilavi le manine dentro e la spalmavi sulla faccia di tuo padre e James rideva come un matto, Lily faceva finta di arrabbiarsi, ma non poteva resistere più di un minuto e cominciava a ridere con voi...- Non era la famiglia di Harry che stava ricordando... era la sua... la sua! Ed ora non cera più nessuno, tutti i suoi cari erano morti o si erano rivelati dei traditori, solo Harry era rimasto, e Remus non aveva che poche ore al mese da trascorrere con lui.  
Era.... solo, era rimasto solo. " _È tutta colpa mia!_ "  
Il senso di colpa, che si era tanto sforzato di seppellire, ritornò prepotentemente a prendere possesso della sua anima, quel suo gesto sconsiderato, poche parole, riferite al suo Signore, quello che gli aveva promesso il cielo, prima di renderlo solo uno schiavo, quante vite aveva rovinato con quelle poche parole?  
-Poi, per farti giocare, prendeva la bacchetta e cominciava a evocare piccoli animaletti argentati, come dei piccoli _patronus_ , e li faceva danzare nell'aria. Tu allungavi le manine e ceravi di afferrarli... come ti arrabbiavi quando non riuscivi a prenderli...- Una lacrima solitaria era sfuggita a Remus, scivolando veloce sulla sua guancia, ma lui era stato veloce a cancellarla, Severus si era sentito sprofondare " _cosa farà quando scoprirà che è tutta colpa mia? Che sono stato io a condannarli?_ " Il pensiero di rinunciare a Remus, a quel rapporto che non era altro che amicizia, ma che era così importante, lo faceva sentire morto dentro, ma non poteva neppure sopportare l'idea di stargli vicino, sapendo che il suo errore gli aveva causato tanto dolore -Loro... si erano nascosti... non doveva... non doveva andare così!- Il suo viso era cambiato, stravolto da una rabbia che Severus immaginò indirizzata contro di lui. Non avrebbe più permesso a Lupin di avvicinarlo, non era giusto, non poteva permettersi di affezionarsi a lui, non dopo quello che gli aveva fatto. Sarebbe rimasto solo, come era solo Remus per colpa sua, quella sarebbe stata la sua punizione.  
Li aveva seguiti per il resto della giornata, come un automa, senza vederli veramente, non aveva avuto neppure il coraggio di accompagnarli dentro il cimitero. Era rimasto immobile, dove l'avevano lasciato, il cuore talmente pesante che, a stento, riusciva a battere, sotto la neve che, lentamente, lo ricopriva, come una cosa dimenticata, come la statua che ritraeva la sua Lily.   
-Zio, sono un po' stanco, potresti portarmi a casa, per favore?- Aveva chiesto Harry, lui lo aveva abbracciato dolcemente e, con le ultime forze, si era materializzato nello studio di Lucius, per accasciarsi a terra mentre Harry volava fra le braccia del padre. Immobile ed ignorato da tutti aveva assistito all'abbraccio, poi anche Narcissa li aveva raggiunti e si era unità a loro, il suo intervento doveva essere servito perché non c'era traccia della furia assassina che la dominava quella mattina, nell'atteggiamento della donna, forse non avevano risolto tutto, ma, dal modo in cui si guardavano fra di loro, tenendo stretto il loro bambino, aveva capito che avrebbero trovato un modo di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Poi Narcissa aveva portato Harry a letto e lui era rimasto solo con Lucius, ancora seduto sul tappeto, le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto, lo sguardo spento e vuoto, non aveva la forza di muoversi.  
-Severus, dobbiamo parlare!- Lucius si era versato un bicchiere di liquore e glielo aveva posato a fianco, sul pavimento. Sev lo aveva afferrato, grato, vuotandolo in un solo sorso.   
-Lucius, ti prego, non ora io...- " _io non ci riesco, ora, sono troppo stanco, così esausto... non ce la faccio!_ " Ma non era riuscito a dirlo, le parole gli erano morte in bocca. Lucius, seduto su una poltrona dallo schienale così alto da sembrare un trono, lo scrutava ostile, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, Severus si sentiva il suo sguardo addosso e non era una bella sensazione  
-È il tuo _"nuovo amico"_ che ti ha ridotto così?- Gli aveva chiesto, gelido, la schiena rigida le mani giunte davanti all'addome. " _Ma che gli prende? Di che diamine parla?_ " Lo guardava un po' perso, lo sguardo vuoto, un peso enorme sul cuore. -Draco ci ha raccontato come siate in confidenza!- Aveva continuato, ostile, freddo " _È geloso! Lui... è geloso di... Remus!_ " Non era giusto! Adesso che aveva rinunciato a ogni pretesa nei confronti del lupo, adesso che aveva deciso di soffocare ogni sentimento che provava per lui, adesso che si apprestava a vivere per sempre nella sua auto-imposta solitudine, e ad espiare le sue colpe, nel bel mezzo di tutto quel dolore, lunica persona che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per lui, quello a cui aveva donato tanto e per tanto tempo, proprio lui che aveva amato e protetto per tutta la vita, gli rinfacciava di essersi lasciato andare per un istante alla speranza, di aver potuto credere di essere semplicemente felice. " _Non preoccuparti Lucius,_ _vecchio_ _mio, ciò che temi, semplicemente non accadrà mai! Ogni cosa che c'era tra me e lui, anche_ _la_ _più innocente, ora non c'è più, ora che sto per rinunciare a tutto_ " e si sentiva morire dentro, il suo stupido cuore non voleva rassegnarsi a smettere di desiderarlo!   
Per un istante, si trovò a fissare il volto del nobile, mentre, con uno sforzo immane, raccoglieva i pezzi della sua anima, ormai vuota e priva di vita e si alzava dal pavimento. Sarebbe stato così facile ritornare sui suoi passi, scusarsi con Lucius, dopotutto non era successo nulla, lo avrebbe perdonato e poi si sarebbe potuto abbandonare fra le sue braccia, si sarebbe fatto confortare, coccolare persino. Ma non poteva farlo! " _Questa relazione è andata avanti fin troppo, non posso più accontentarmi delle briciole che mi dai..._ "  
-Io, credo che me ne andrò, ho bisogno di stare da solo- Aveva comunicato al suo interlocutore, in tono neutro, non aveva la forza di provare altre emozioni, non per quella sera. Lucius aveva spalancato gli occhi ed aveva fatto per alzarsi, ma lui lo aveva trattenuto posandogli una mano su una spalla, una carezza lieve, mentre gli passava a fianco, diretto al camino.  
-Stai tornando da " _lui_ "?- Gli aveva chiesto, la voce arrochita dal pianto trattenuto. Sev aveva lasciato la mano sulla sua spalla, giusto un istante ancora, come per consolarlo.  
-Non c'è nessun " _lui_ " Lucius, non c'è mai stato... ho solo bisogno di riflettere. Devo prendere delle decisioni che ho rimandato fin troppo- Gli aveva risposto, non aveva neppure la forza di alzate gli occhi dal tappeto -E tu, invece, devi lottare per tenerti la tua famiglia, tua moglie e i tuoi figli... io... lo so che vorresti che ne facessi parte anche io... ma non so più se è quello che voglio per me stesso...- Lucius aveva trattenuto il fiato e non aveva risposto, si era lasciato sfuggire solo un gemito soffocato e lui era entrato nel camino prima che potesse riprendersi.

Il suo studio era freddo e buio, come il suo cuore.   
Si sentiva esausto e vuoto, tanto da dubitare di riuscire ad arrivare al letto. A fatica si era trascinato attraverso la porta che divideva lo studio dal suo salotto e si era buttato sul mobile bar, agguantando una bottiglia a caso e trangugiandone il contenuto a grandi sorsi. Non ne sentiva neppure il sapore.  
Un bussare insistente alla porta d'ingresso lo aveva disturbato nella sua discesa nell'autocommiserazione.  
-Chi diavolo è?! Andate via!!- Aveva urlato, addossandovisi, le spalle poggiate al legno lucido che lentamente scivolavano verso il basso  
-No che non me ne vado, Severus! Eri sconvolto quando ti sei smaterializzato!- Gli gridava Remus, dall'altra parte, anche lui incollato alla porta -Aprimi! Non ti lascio da solo in queste condizioni!- " _No, è tutto sbagliato, io non ci riesco... non posso stare con lui, non dopo quello che gli ho fatto!!"_  
-Vattene Lupin! Se sapessi... neanche tu vorresti essere qui...- Ma Remus, preoccupato, si era stancato di aspettare.  
- _Evanesco_!- E la porta era scomparsa! Per un attimo si era sentito cadere, poi due braccia forti l'avevano afferrato e sostenuto. In un istante si era sentito al sicuro. Remus lo aveva tirato contro il suo petto, circondando con le braccia, poi aveva appoggiato il viso sulla sua spalla, mormorando.  
-Tranquillo, ci sono io, adesso, non vado da nessuna parte!- E lo aveva stretto con forza. " _No! No! Io non merito il suo conforto, se sapesse!_ "  
-Lasciami! Tu non sai... è... è tutta colpa mia! Sono stato io! **Io** ho detto al signore oscuro della profezia, io ho causato la loro morte! È solo colpa mia se Harry è orfano... se tu sei rimasto solo...- Ecco! Adesso Remus lo sapeva, glielo aveva detto! Se ne sarebbe andato, lo avrebbe lasciato, solo, al freddo, morto!  
-Smettila di dire sciocchezze Severus! Non è colpa tua!- E Remus non lo lasciava, anzi, lo stringeva con più forza... " _Dannazione! Perché deve farmi sentire così bene, così al sicuro, così accettato?_ "   
-Tu non sai... non capisci...- Aveva farfugliato, mentre cercava di divincolarsi, voleva staccarsi da Remus, lasciare il caldo conforto delle sue braccia, che era lunica cosa che lo teneva a galla e sprofondare nel mare della sua disperazione.  
-Certo che lo so! Silente ce lo disse allora, quando Tu Sai Chi cominciò a cercare Lily e James!- Le parole di Lupin lo avevano colpito come colpi di frusta, sulla sua anima sofferente, senza più forze si era addossato completamente all'amico che lo aveva sollevato di peso, prendendolo in braccio come un bambino piccolo.  
-Lasciami! Io...- Aveva tentato debolmente di protestare, ma Remus lo aveva ignorato, proseguendo nel suo discorso, mentre lo portava in camera da letto.  
-Lo abbiamo sempre saputo, nessuno incolpava te, anzi, ti eravamo tutti grati dei rischi che correvi per proteggere Lily e James, solo quel grandissimo bastardo di Sirius...- E qui la sua voce aveva vacillato, il corpo si era irrigidito e Remus aveva dovuto fermarsi un istante per riprendere il controllo, prima di varcare la soglia della sua camera e posarlo con delicatezza sul letto, una misera brandina, spoglia e rigida. Remus si era guardato attorno, la grande stanza dai muri di pietra grigia era ancor più tetra e spoglia di come fosse il resto dell'appartamento prima che lo sistemassero... a fianco al letto cera uno sgabello, di legno macchiato e tarlato ed un vetusto armadio sgangherato con le alte sbilenche e gonfie d'umidità, ai piedi del letto, un minuscolo tappeto frusto, che aveva da tempo perso il colore originale ed ora era di un tristissimo color polvere.  
-Oh! Severus!- Si era lasciato sfuggire, guardandolo con un'espressione indecifrabile -Ok, un problema per volta! Adesso ti aiuto a metterti a letto!- Aveva dichiarato, prima di dedicarsi a svestirlo, gli aveva tolto le scarpe ed il mantello e lo aveva infilato sotto le coperte -Cerca di riposare ora!- Gli aveva detto, allungando una mano per costargli una ciocca di capelli nerissimi dagli occhi. Stava per andarsene, lo avrebbe lasciato solo! Severus si strinse nelle coperte, portando le ginocchia al petto, sentiva già la sua mancanza, come un dolore insopportabile al cuore.  
\- Fammi un po' di spazio!- Aveva detto Remus in tono allegro, prima di stendersi al suo fianco e tirarselo contro, ancora chiuso come un riccio, Sev aveva appoggiato i palmi aperti sul petto del lupo, incastrandovi in mezzo il viso.  
-Io non sono così... così debole! Non ho bisogno che resti!- Ma aveva fatto scivolare una mano dietro la sua schiena e se l'era tirato contro, aprendo un po' la posizione.  
-Certo che no, Sev! Tu sei la persona più forte ed orgogliosa che conosca, ma capita a tutti di aver bisogno di qualcuno che ti conforti, di tanto in tanto, non c'è niente di male a lasciarsi andare- Sev, aveva steso le gambe e si era avvicinato ancora di più.  
-Tu... resti?- Aveva chiesto, incredibilmente grato che, per una volta, potesse far affidamento su qualcuno " _non sono solo... non devo affrontare tutto da solo..."_ pensava. Poteva lasciare che Remus si prendesse cura di lui... si affidò completamente all'amico, rilassandosi fra le sue braccia e il sonno lo colse.


	7. Capitolo 7 - Quanti dubbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao,   
> Buona domenica bellissime persone.   
> Come sempre, grazie a Giulia e Giada per la beta.  
> In realtà, per colpa mia e solo mia che sono troppo impaziente, Giada non ha potuto finire la seconda beta e vi assicuro che serve, e come che serve!  
> Lo so, sono una frana a scrivere sulla tastiera, poi ci si mette anche il correttore automatico, immaginatevi voi.  
> Comunque, qualunque errore dovreste trovare sappiate che è colpa mia, se me li segnalerete mi farete una cortesia.  
> Adesso basta rompervi le scatole, ci sentiamo alla fine del capitolo per altri scleri insensati.  
> Buona lettura   
> Noy

**Capitolo 7 - Quanti dubbi**  


Cioccolato...  
Rumore di passi...  
Cioccolato...   
" _Perché le mie labbra sanno di cioccolato?_ "   
Pensava, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra riarse, ancora mezzo addormentato e intontito.  
Una porta aveva sbattuto.  
Freddo... No, non freddo, come se qualcosa di caldo e confortevole gli fosse appena stato sottratto. Allungò la mano a tastare le lenzuola che trovò prevedibilmente vuote, ma inspiegabilmente calde, come se fossero state appena usate.   
" _Ma_..." poi, lentamente, i ricordi della sera precedente cominciarono ad emergere. Le emozioni, troppo forti per essere trattenute, quella sera, il suo crollo, e le lacrime, che non era riuscito a fermare " _Per Merlino! Non piangevo in quel modo da... Non ho non l'ho mai fatto! Neppure da bambino_ " e poi Remus che lo abbracciava. Una vampa di rossore gli risalì alle guance, e lui fu costretto a coprirsi il viso con le mani.  
Ma il modo in cui l'aveva fatto sentire... ci avrebbe passato la vita tra quelle braccia, calde, forti, rassicuranti. Si sentiva morire d'imbarazzo al ricordo. " _Come trovo il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia?_ " Tremava, nonostante le spese coperte era scosso da brividi di freddo, allungò la mano per prendere la bacchetta e fu colto da uno strano capogiro. " _Ho la febbre! Ecco perché sono così scombussolato_ " Non aveva avuto il tempo di formulare quel pensiero che bussarono alla porta della sua camera da letto, senza aspettare una risposta, Madama Chips, era entrata nella sua stanza. Pur essendo ancora completamente vestito, Severus si era tirato le coperte fino al collo.  
-Professor Piton, come si sente? Il professor Lupin è venuto a chiamarmi…- Diceva, avvicinandosi al letto e agitando la bacchetta in modo molto efficiente. “ _Ha parlato con Remus? Cosa le avrà detto?_ ” -Ha la febbre alta, professore, ce la fa a camminare fino all’infermiera o devo farla levitare?- Gli aveva chiesto l’infermiera, scostando le coperte ed afferrando il mantello pesante che Remus aveva appoggiato ai piedi del letto, per avvolgerglielo sulle spalle.

In un batter d'occhio era in una brandina dell'infermeria, vestito con uno dei candidi pigiami destinati ai malati che Poppy gli avevo messo addosso, nonostante le sue proteste.  
-So vestirmi da solo!- Aveva urlato alla medistrega, imbarazzato, mentre lei gli levava la camicia.  
-Ha un febbrone da cavallo professor Piton! Se non la smette di lamentarsi e non inizia subito a seguire le mie indicazioni, invece della pozione pepata le somministro una pozione soporifera, così almeno si riposerà e io potrò fare il mio lavoro in santa pace!- La prospettiva di essere inerte ed incosciente nelle mani della donna, lo atterrì al punto che si lasciò spogliare, nonostante l’imbarazzo, e rivestire senza fare un fiato.  
" _Almeno non dovrò affrontarlo, stamattina"_ più tardi, quando fosse stato meglio, avrebbe trovato il modo di venire a patti con i suoi sentimenti e desideri, ma, per il momento, poteva rifugiarsi in infermeria e rimandare tutto a dopo.  
-Madama Chips- L'aveva richiamata, sforzandosi di riprendere il suo solito atteggiamento scontroso e trovando che non gli riusciva fino in fondo -Io... vorrei riposare, non credo sia il caso di ricevere visite- La voce aveva tremato solo un pochino ed il rossore, che gli aveva imporporato le guance, poteva essere dovuto alla febbre, dopotutto. La donna l'aveva scrutato inclinando il viso di lato.  
-Professore, la mia infermeria non è un posto in cui nascondersi!- Aveva replicato col suo solito tono sbrigativo, quasi sgarbato. Poi però, ripensandoci aveva aggiunto -Ma, deve veramente riposare, quindi, per oggi, proibirò ogni visita- Aveva terminato, addolcendo un pochino la voce, mentre gli rimbocca le coperte.  
Aveva la bizzarra sensazione di avere di nuovo dodici anni e di essersi appena sbucciato un ginocchio.   
Si sforzò di seguire le raccomandazioni dell'infermiera e di riposare, ma i pensieri e i ricordi gli si affollavano nella mente senza che lui potesse farci nulla.   
_Silente ce l'aveva detto_ , gli aveva rivelato Remus, mentre cercava di consolarlo. Così Lily sapeva... conosceva la sua colpa, sapeva che lui l'aveva data in pasto al Signore Oscuro. Una fitta acuta di dolore gli artigliò il petto, si sentiva il cuore chiuso in una morsa, mentre riviveva lo strazio che aveva provato trovandola priva di vita, tra le macerie della sua casa. L'aveva stretta al petto, disperato, mentre il dolore più grande che avesse mai provato gli dilaniava l'anima.   
Sentiva ancora nelle orecchie il pianto del piccolo Harry.   
Non il bambino felice e sereno che lo chiamava zio, ma il piccolo che era appena diventato un orfano, che lui aveva appena reso orfano.   
_Ti eravamo tutti grati... nessuno ti ha mai incolpato... solo Sirius_...   
Cosa aveva voluto dire? Forse... la sua Lily... forse lo aveva perdonato? Non osava sperarlo. Aveva bisogno di tempo, per riflettere, per riordinare le idee.  
-Madama Chips, io...- La voce di Lupin lo aveva riscosso dai suoi pensieri. Nascosto dal paravento Severus si era messo a sedere sul letto, scostando le coperte, come per alzarsi. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, chiarire, ma allo stesso tempo era troppo imbarazzato per farlo.   
-Professor Lupin- La medistrega lo aveva intercettato -Il professor Piton ha bisogno di riposare, non può ricevere visite, in questo momento- Severus aveva sorriso, sentendo la voce inflessibile dell'infermiera, redarguire Remus, " _Chissà se anche lui si sente come un ragazzino?_ "  
-Ma io... come... come sta?- Sembrava preoccupato! Preoccupato per lui? Perché gli faceva quell'effetto tutte le volte? Come mai non riusciva a convincersi che per, Remus, lui fosse importante. " _Ci tiene? Davvero?_ " Eppure era lampante che fosse sinceramente preoccupato e non era la prima volta. Probabilmente era solo la febbre. Altrimenti non si sarebbe spiegato perché. Perché ogni dannata volta si emozionava tanto? Si comportava come un dodicenne alla prima cotta. Cosa che non era, per Merlino! In fondo, quello che provava per il lupo era solo attrazione fisica, non era mica... " _Per Merlino Benedetto e Santissimo!_ " Che si stesse... No! Non era possibile! Non poteva permettersi di... con un gesto di stizza afferrò il cuscino da sotto la propria testa e dopo averlo sfilato se lo premette sul viso in cerca di un po' di refrigerio e di un posto dove nascondersi. Purtroppo non gli era possibile nascondersi da quello che aveva appena scoperto sui propri sentimenti: si era innamorato di Remus!   
Il collega se ne stava andando mogio mogio, da dietro il paravento lo aveva sentito strisciare i piedi sul pavimento ed indugiare un lungo momento prima di chiudere la porta dell'infermeria. Prima di sera era tornato altre quattro volte, ed ogni volta Poppy lo aveva respinto, sempre più a fatica. Severus non aveva chiuso occhio.

La mattina successiva si era presentato Silente.  
-Signor preside! Il mio paziente ha bisogno di riposo!- L'eroica infermiera lo stava proteggendo persino da lui! Piton provò istintivamente un moto di gratitudine nei suoi confronti, ma non si faceva illusioni e infatti, il preside le rispose prontamente.  
-Non si preoccupi cara Madama Chips, non mi tratterrò a lungo, il suo paziente non si stancherà!- Prima di oltrepassare il paravento e accomodarsi a fianco al suo letto su una sedia che era stata preparata appositamente per ricevere visite, e chi si sarebbe immaginato di doverla usare? Lui che tutte le volte che era stato, per qualche motivo, in infermeria, l'aveva sempre vista vuota!   
-Severus, ragazzo mio. È un immenso sollievo vedere che stai meglio- Aveva esordito il preside, con un sorrisetto sul volto, mentre Madama Chips gli accomodava i cuscini dietro la schiena, per permettergli di stare seduto comodamente -Credo di doverti delle scuse figliolo- Aveva continuato, e Sev, per la prima volta, lo aveva visto sinceramente dispiaciuto per qualcosa che aveva fatto. La medistrega gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia d'avvertimento e poi si era allontanata per lasciare loro un po' di privacy.   
Severus desiderava ardentemente poter sollevare le ginocchia al petto e seppellirci dentro il viso, ma non aveva più dodici anni e cercò di mantenere un atteggiamento ed una postura più adatti ad una persona della sua età, anche se si sentiva proprio un ragazzino spaventato, in quel momento. Silente dopo un attimo di pausa aveva continuato -Io... Ti ho visto combattere molte, troppe battaglie e a volte, dimentico che sei così giovane Severus. Nutro molta stima nei tuoi confronti, ragazzo mio, ma forse, questa volta ti ho chiesto un po' troppo. Non avrei dovuto sforzarti. Mi spiace- Silente aveva concluso il suo discorso, e aveva posato una mano sulla sua, per dare enfasi alle parole. Severus era, a dir poco, sconvolto. Non riusciva a credere che il preside potesse avere un'opinione così alta di lui e, allo stesso tempo, era scioccato che si stesse scusando! Il vecchio non si scusava mai, non si dispiaceva mai, governava le loro vite come avrebbe fatto con dei pezzi su una scacchiera, incurante dei sentimenti altrui. Che avesse anche lui dei sentimenti? Che fosse un modo per fargli capire che, dopo tutto, in qualche modo, teneva a lui? Ma che stava succedendo? Perché proprio lui, che era sempre stato solo, ad un tratto era circondato da persone che gli volevano bene?  
-Per Merlino, Albus, davvero, dacci un taglio! Sto bene, non è stato peggio del solito...- “ _E poi, dovevo affrontarlo, prima o poi_ ” Il viso del preside si era illuminato udendo quelle parole. -Severus, caro ragazzo, speravo tanto che tu mi perdonassi, ma non osavo chiederlo, non così presto- Sembrava quasi... Per un breve, terrificante, istante, Severus ebbe paura che lo avrebbe abbracciato. Per fortuna Madama Chips scelse proprio quel momento per fare la sua comparsa, non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla, bastò che guardasse il preside con il suo sguardo arcigno e lui capì subito.  
-Cara Madama Chips, lascio subito il suo paziente libero di riposare, ma, mi chiedevo, visto che ora sta un po' meglio, se il professor Piton, se la sentisse di concedere una breve visita anche al professor Lupin...- Si era interrotto, guardando il paziente dritto negli occhi -Severus, ci sta facendo impazzire. Ho paura che Sinistra lo affatturi se non si tranquillizza. Ti prego- Severus aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando, non era certo il più chiaro degli assensi, non voleva esserlo, eppure, nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, il viso ansioso e preoccupato di Remus era apparso dietro il paravento.   
-Come stai?- Aveva chiesto con un urgenza ed una preoccupazione nella voce che Severus si era sentito subito meschino e crudele per averlo fatto aspettare così a lungo. Invadente, come suo solito, il Grifondoro aveva ignorato completamente la sedia, lasciata libera da Silente, che aveva preso sottobraccio l'infermiera e l'aveva allontanata, e si era accomodato direttamente sul suo letto, a fianco ai suoi piedi. -Ero preoccupato da morire, Madama Chips non mi faceva entrare e...- Sembrava quasi sull'orlo della disperazione, Severus sentiva l'impulso di consolarlo, di tranquillizzarlo.  
-Remus, basta adesso! Sto bene, va tutto bene- Gli aveva detto, non era il suo solito tono velenoso, ma in quel momento non avrebbe potuto usarlo, non ci sarebbe riuscito, non con Remus così agitato che si preoccupava per lui. Quelle poche parole furono sufficienti per tranquillizzare il licantropo che, con un sorriso luminoso, gli si accostò ulteriormente, arrossendo come un ragazzino " _Ma che succede? Cosa fa???_ " Remus gli si avvicinava, un po' troppo forse, ed era arrostito vistosamente, sembrava quasi che " _Per Merlino, non avrà intenzione di..."_ Severus sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra dell'altro, labbra carnose, piene, invitanti, mentre Remus, allungava una mano a sfiorargli il viso, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi per sistemargliela dietro un orecchio.   
-Torno più tardi- Gli disse alzandosi di scatto, il pozionista lo guardava interdetto -Ho lezione ora, faccio tardi... torno appena ho finito- Aggiunse, come a volersi giustificare, mentre incespicava, rosso in viso ed agitato, verso l'uscita. Severus si lasciò cadere sui cuscini, sospirando. _"L'avrò immaginato, o il lupo ha provato a baciarmi?"_. Con un ghigno malizioso, chiuse gli occhi per concedersi di fantasticarci sopra, dopotutto, finché restava nella sua testa, poteva lasciarsi andare.  
Prima di sera l'infermiera l'aveva rispedito nei suoi alloggi, con la raccomandazione di tenersi riguardato.  
Remus era andato a trovarlo spesso, ma non aveva più accennato a volersi avvicinare a lui.

Da quel giorno avevano però iniziato a parlare a lungo, del passato, del periodo della scuola, della latitanza di Lily e James, del tradimento di Sirius e di quanto l'avesse fatto soffrire. Argomenti che Severus non avrebbe accettato neppure di sentire nominare, fino a poco prima. Ora invece sembrava avido di sapere, ora che il senso di colpa era svanito, lasciandolo libero di andare avanti.  
Poi, un pomeriggio, mentre passeggiavano fianco a fianco per il cortile, tenendo d'occhio gli studenti che stavano facendo ricreazione, Remus, a bruciapelo gli chiese.  
-Davvero che non hai ancora capito per quale ragione James ce l'avesse tanto con te?- Aveva domandato, allegramente, come niente fosse, Severus, senza neppure rifletterci aveva risposto.  
-Perché era un maiale tronfio ed arrogante?- Mentre sventolava la bacchetta per dividere una coppietta che si era lasciata andare ad effusioni un po' troppo piccanti. I ragazzi si erano trovati separati di colpo e si erano guardati in giro stupiti poi, vedendo l'arcigno professore che li scrutava, si erano affrettati ad allontanarsi. Ignorandoli, Lupin continuò  
-Forse era un po' immaturo, e ti concedo che avesse un comportamento alquanto " _leggero_ " con le ragazze, ma non c'entra proprio nulla con il motivo per cui ti prendesse tanto di mira- Aveva commentato Remus, con un luccichìo divertito negli occhi.   
-E quale sarebbe quindi? Illuminami- Rispose Severus, cercando di fingersi annoiato. Lupin sfoggiò un ghigno malizioso.   
-Non ti facevo così ingenuo Piton. Eppure fai l'insegnante- Ok doveva ammetterlo, aveva catturato la sua attenzione.   
-Che diavolo c'entra adesso?- Aveva risposto, smettendo di fingere che la cosa non gli interessasse.   
-Hai a che fare con ragazzini imbranati tutto il giorno Severus. Ad esempio, guarda quei due- Disse, indicando una copia di dodicenni, la ragazzina, una Corvonero, stava protestando contro il suo coetaneo, Grifondoro, che le faceva scherzetti di ogni tipo.   
-Che c'entrano ora quelle due teste di rapa?- Severus non capiva. Lupin gli aveva posato una mano su una spalla e si era avvicinato a lui, poteva passare per un gesto amichevole, ma Severus sentiva lo stomaco gorgogliare e le ginocchia tremare.  
-Lascia che ti aiuti a comprendere, collega, sai perché lui si comporta in quel modo?- Senza riuscire a riflettere, Severus aveva buttato là la prima cosa che gli era saltata in mente.  
-Perché è un tonto Grifondoro?- Postulò l'alchimista, incrociando le braccia al petto e cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento dignitoso, nonostante la vicinanza del collega, che lo stava facendo impazzire. Quando avrebbe voluto far scivolare il braccio attorno alla vita del licantropo e tirarselo vicino, sentiva già il calore del suo corpo che lo scaldava _"Per Merlino, devo smetterla di fantasticarci sopra, ci sono gli studenti!"_  
-Sì, certo- Rise Lupin, divertito, soffocando una risata -In realtà quel " _tonto Grifondoro_ " ha semplicemente una grossa cotta per la ragazzina, ma essendo, per l'appunto, un ragazzino a sua volta, non sa come esprimere i suoi sentimenti e, per attirare l'attenzione della ragazza, le gioca degli scherzi fastidiosi!- Gli aveva spiegato Remus, che si era fermato ad una certa distanza dai ragazzi, in modo da non essere visto.  
-Solo i Grifondoro possono avere degli approcci tanto contorti- Commentò Severus -Ma ancora non vedo cosa c'entri tutto questo con me e James Potter- Proseguì l'uomo, la cui mente brillante aveva evidentemente deciso di non collaborare. Poi il piccolo Grifone fece un incantesimo alla compagna facendola levitare. " _Tu guarda, l'incantesimo preferito da quel maiale di Potter_ " Ed ebbe l'illuminazione! Quante volte si era trovato nella stessa posizione di quella ragazzina? Oggetto di inopportune quanto indesiderate attenzioni? L'espressione scioccata sul suo viso dovete tradirlo.   
-Vedo che hai capito, finalmente-   
" _Capito cosa? No, non può essere vero! Non ha detto quello che ha detto! Non può! Non ho capito bene, Non ho sentito bene_ "   
-Sono propenso a credere addirittura, che lui abbia " _notato_ " Lily solo perché stava sempre incollata a te. Siamo stati rivali per tutti gli anni di scuola, io e James- Aveva aggiunto con un sorriso, ed un lieve rossore che gli colorava le guance -Ora, se mi vuoi scusare, sarà meglio che intervenga per salvare la piccola Corvonero- Concluse allontanandosi. Severus era a dir poco traumatizzato. Davvero Lupin aveva insinuato che James Potter, quel mefitico suino irritante, potesse nutrire dell'interesse " _romantico_ " nei suoi confronti? Solo il pensiero lo faceva sentire male, nauseato, sporco! _"Che schifo!_ _Un momento... Ha detto che lui e Potter erano_ "rivali"? _Cosa avrà voluto dire? Che anche lui fosse...? No, non è possibile"_ il pensiero di Remus, interessato a lui... era quasi fin troppo bello per essere vero " _Non posso illudermi così, rischio solo di restare ferito"_. Ma scacciò quei pensieri con decisione. Dopotutto aveva disciplinato duramente la sua mente, sarebbe stato facile dimenticarsene. Infatti, non ci pensò per tutto il giorno, non ci pensò mentre assegnava ai bambini del primo anno i compiti di quelli del quarto, non ci pensò mentre gli allievi del settimo facevano esplodere quasi tutti i calderoni perché lui aveva scritto le istruzioni sbagliate, non ci pensò neppure quando, una distrazione analoga, mandò in infermeria tutti i Corvonero e Tassorosso del secondo anno.  
A cena era un fascio di nervi. Aveva un bisogno quasi fisico di vedere Lupin, per chiedergli spiegazioni o spaccargli la faccia, era indeciso. Ma il collega non si presentò a cena. Severus non toccò cibo e si rifugiò nel suo appartamento, sperando di trovarlo lì, come accadeva praticamente ogni sera.   
Invece non c'era.  
Attese a lungo, " _Forse ha messo in castigo il ragazzino di stamattina e adesso si trova incastrato con lui. Tonti Grifondoro! Non lo sa che può affidare queste scocciature a Gazza?_ "   
Prese un libro e si sedette davanti al camino, che si era dimenticato di accendere, e si rassegnò all'attesa. Ma era così agitato, così irrequieto che non riusciva a stare fermo, né a concentrarsi. Era appena suonata la mezzanotte quando decise che non avrebbe resistito un secondo di più. A passo di carica si diresse verso l'alloggio di Remus, scontrandosi con la povera porta che, ignara di tutto, subì un assalto quasi fatale. Risvegliato dal baccano, il licantropo, in pigiama e mezzo addormentato, aprì l'uscio.   
-Severus, che ci fai qui?- Chiese, strofinandosi gli occhi.   
-TU!- Rispose il pozionista su tutte le furie -Tu, cosa fai qui? Prima mi dici certe cose. Assurde! Impossibili! Poi scompari e mi eviti per tutto il giorno- Così dicendo era entrato nella camera dell'altro, spingendolo contro il muro -Tu non puoi dirmi queste cose! Non puoi!- Era sconvolto, avanzava sempre più verso di lui, costringendolo ad indietreggiare ed addossarsi al muro.   
-Severus, calmati. Per l'amor di Merlino.- Aveva tentato di replicare Remus.  
-Calmarmi dici? E come potrei?- Sembrava impazzito -Tu. Tu! Dannato lupo- Piton gli stava urlando contro -Non puoi avere insinuato che quel maiale di James Potter potesse provare qualcosa per il sottoscritto di diverso dall'odio!- Non si era mai sentito così sconvolto, era furioso -E poi che diavolo vorrebbe dire che eravate rivali?- Lupin rimase interdetto e la sua espressione mutò da incerta a quasi arrabbiata.  
-Come può un uomo così intelligente essere così stupido da non capire un concetto tanto semplice!- Gli aveva urlato di rimando. Il licantropo era in fondo un Grifondoro con tutti i crismi e doveva aver deciso, lì per lì, che un gesto valeva mille parole.   
-Adesso te lo spiego io cosa significa!- Gli rispose, invertendo le posizioni e spingendo l'altro contro il muro, in trappola. Essere un lupo mannaro gli dava un certo vantaggio in termini di forza bruta. Non che Severus si sarebbe ribellato. Essere preso con forza, con passione, in quel modo rude lo aveva sorpreso, ma gli aveva anche spedito un brivido di eccitazione a tutte le terminazioni nervose. Si trovò ansimante ed incerto a fissare gli occhi lucidi del collega. Aveva le pupille talmente dilatate che i dolcissimi occhi color miele sembravano quasi completamente neri.   
Quando Severus abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca, con un'occhiata carica di desiderio, fu il segnale per Remus che poteva osare di più, scivolò in avanti, addossandosi completamente all'altro e fece combaciare le loro labbra in uno sfioramento leggero. Un bacio castissimo, da ragazzino innamorato...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, non odiatemi, lo so che è crudele interrompere così la scena, ma vi prometto che il prossimo aggiornamento arriverà prestissimo, nel frattempo, che ne dite? Troppo romantici? Troppo smielati? Vi faccio venire il diabete peggio dei dolci di Natale? È che non posso resistere, sono così carini che mi sciolgo...  
> Alzi la mano chi non ha capito perché le labbra di Sev sanno di cioccolato all'inizio del capitolo.   
> E che ne dite di Madama Chips? Io la adoro!   
> E Silente, povero, che si trova a combattere con un lupo mannaro innamorato?   
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, anche critiche, non preoccupatevi, non scapperò in Messico per nascondermi... ok, questa la capiamo in due... non fateci caso...  
> Adesso vi saluto prima di annoiarvi troppo.  
> Baci.  
> Noy


	8. capitolo 8 - Basta dubbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica a tutti.  
> La settimana scorsa abbiamo lasciato Remus e Severus che si sbaciucchiavano teneramente, che dolci. In questo capitolo non saranno molto dolci, è un capitoletto piuttosto esplicito a dire la verità... spero che vi piaccia lo stesso, anche se è meno romantico del solito.   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Baci.  
> Naturalmente, sempre grazie a GiuliaNieri97 e GiadaSacchetti per la beta.  
> Noy

Severus non desiderava altro e, non appena le labbra di Remus entrarono in contatto con le sue, artigliò il collo del ragazzo e lo trasse a sé in un bacio che, di casto, non aveva proprio nulla. Se Remus ne fu sorpreso non lo diede a vedere, visto l'entusiasmo con cui rispose. A Severus sembrava di non riuscire ad incamerare abbastanza ossigeno e sentiva il proprio corpo andare a fuoco... altro che " _dolce sensazione liquida_ " alla base dello stomaco. Era una passione che ardeva come brace e rischiava di bruciarlo. Avrebbe fatto ogni cosa l'altro desiderasse, pur di averne ancora ed ancora.   
Dopo tutte quelle settimane a studiarsi da lontano, rendendosi conto, poco alla volta, di quello che provavano l'uno per l'altro, non c'era più tempo per gli indugi, per le incertezze, nessuno dei due sembrava disposto a rallentare, a procedere per gradi.  
Lupin aveva ben chiaro in mente quello che desiderava ed era palese che Severus fosse più che d'accordo, travolto come era da quella esplosione di passione. Premendosi contro di lui, si insinuò con le mani sotto i vestiti, sollevandogli la tunica e slacciandogli i pantaloni. Severus lo spinse via, allontanandolo quel tanto che bastava per aiutarlo a denudarlo dalla cintura in giù, calciò via i pantaloni arrotolati attorno alle caviglie e, senza fermarsi a riflettere neppure un minuto, si tuffò nelle mutande del lupo, trovando una sorpresa di notevole dimensione: la forza fisica non era l'unico vantaggio dell'essere un lupo mannaro dopotutto.  
-Caspita!- Aveva commentato, con uno sguardo lascivo, Lupin non aveva trovato nulla d'intelligente da dire, forse per la mancanza di sangue al cervello, che affluiva pesantemente verso il basso, quindi si chinò a saccheggiargli ancora le labbra, " _Per Merlino! Come bacia bene!_ " Pensava Severus, travolto dalla passione del compagno. Neppure si era accorto delle mani dell'altro che si muovevano forti e sicure, sulla sua virilità, che si stava velocemente risvegliando, fino a quando Remus non accostò i loro due membri eretti, avvolgendoli con una sola mano e cominciando a massaggiarli assieme.   
-Aspetta!- Sussurrò, quasi al limite, -Non voglio venire così, io... ti voglio...- E provò a girarsi, per offrirsi all'amante, travolto dal bisogno urgente di sentirlo in sè. Ma Lupin, con gli occhi più grandi della faccia per la sorpresa, lo fermò.  
-Sei... sei sicuro?- Gli chiese, ansimando pesantemente, sembrava stupefatto, come non potesse credere ad una tale, insperata fortuna. Severus si lanciò ancora una volta su quelle labbra, che erano già gonfie per i baci, quanto gli piaceva morderle, torturarle, succhiarle, non voleva più smettere.  
-Sì, sbrigati, non resisto!- Ansimò, sulle labbra del licantropo. Allora Remus, lo fece addossare con la schiena al muro, gli guidò le braccia a circondarli il collo e, gli sollevò una gamba posandosela su un fianco, poi, dopo essersi inumidito le dita con la saliva, iniziò a prepararlo con movimenti incerti e poco efficaci " _Che diavolo combina? Deve essere la posizione_ " pensava mentre cercava di spingersi incontro alle dita del lupo, per cercare di aiutarlo.  
-Pensi che possa bastare?- Aveva chiesto, esitante, " _Con quel basilisco che ti trovi tra le gambe?_ " Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, ma non poteva resistere oltre.  
-Fallo e basta!- Prendendolo con le mani sotto le ginocchia, Remus lo issò facendo in modo di tenerlo in equilibrio mentre, con un'unica, possente spinta, forzava la sua apertura ed entrava in lui. Le prime gocce di liquido trasparente fecero da lubrificante e Severus dovette accontentarsi di quello. Bruciava, bruciava maledettamente. Lupin era enorme, lui era strettissimo e non era stato preparato a sufficienza, ma non gliene poteva importare di meno! Voleva sentirlo, con un'urgenza dettata dal desiderio, ma Remus non si muoveva, come esitando a cercare piacere.   
Severus però non voleva aspettare, non poteva aspettare ancora, aveva bisogno di donarsi a lui, di sentire che gli apparteneva completamente, e glielo fece capire, issandosi per farlo scivolare fuori di pochi centimetri e lasciandosi cadere subito dopo sulla sua erezione granitica, tornando a prenderlo tutto. Remus capì e, con cautela, cominciò a spingersi in quel canale caldo ed invitante che prometteva l'estasi, con un ritmo frenetico.  
Severus aveva un bisogno inspiegabile ed urgente di sentirsi violato, di sentire dolore.   
Non era dolce, non era romantico, ma era ciò di cui entrambi avevano disperatamente bisogno, essere parte l'uno dell'altro.   
Non durarono molto, e, come l'enorme sesso di Lupin andò a colpire quel punto dentro di lui, così sensibile, gli spedì in ogni angolo del corpo una miriade di brividi di piacere che parvero raccogliersi fra le sue gambe. Venne sfregando il pene tra il proprio addome e quello di Remus, così strettamente avvinghiati da fargli quasi male, investito da un piacere selvaggio come non ne aveva mai provato nella sua vita. Subito seguito da Remus che venne dentro di lui, stimolato oltre ogni misura delle contrazioni che, l'orgasmo, aveva provocato al suo dilatato canale. Gli si appoggiò addosso, spingendogli le gambe ancora più verso il muro e lasciandoli il suo enorme uccello piantato dentro.   
Severus aveva avvertito distintamente ogni singolo schizzo di seme che lo aveva invaso ed ora, sentiva il pene dell'altro pulsare in maniera deliziosa dentro di lui. Non aveva alcuna voglia di essere " _liberato_ " dall'ingombro! Ma il membro di Lupin si stava rilassando e scivolò fuori, seguito da un rivoletto di sperma e sangue.   
-Ce la fai a reggerti?- Chiese Remus, premuroso, posandogli a terra prima una gamba e poi l'altra, delicatamente. Severus si sentiva desolatamente vuoto e dilatato ed avvertiva dolorosissime fitte che, dal suo deretano abusato si irradiavano su per la spina dorsale e scivolavano lungo le gambe " _No che non ce la faccio, sostienimi, non lasciarmi!_ " Pensava, ma non era abituato a mostrare certe debolezze.   
-Certo che ce la faccio Lupin. Non sono certo una principessina vergine!- E cadde malamente sul pavimento, o meglio, ci sarebbe caduto se Lupin non fosse stato sufficientemente lesto ad afferrarlo e sollevarlo fra le braccia come una sposina.   
-Vieni qui, mia principessina, mi prendo cura io di te stasera- Lo prese in giro, fissandolo con il sorriso più giocoso e sincero che si potesse immaginare. Con un certo imbarazzo, Piton, si rese conto che l'altro era ancora completamente vestito, si era limitato a tirarselo fuori per sbatterglielo dentro.   
Remus invece era esaltato.   
-Aspetta, piccolo, ti fa molto male?- Lo aveva delicatamente adagiato sul suo letto e aveva preso un unguento dal cassetto del tuo comodino. Mentre lo baciava languidamente gli aveva sollevato la tunica e poi gli aveva fatto aprire le gambe per arrivare alla " _parte lesa"_. -Brucia un po' all'inizio, ma ti darà un sollievo quasi immediato- Gli disse, portando due dita cosparse di crema a forzare l'apertura dell'altro. Entrò senza alcuna resistenza e spalmò delicatamente tutta la parte con la crema " _Deve essere abituato a prendersi cura dei suoi amanti. Sembra una prassi consolidata_ ", pensava Severus, con una fitta di gelosia. Poi l'unguento iniziò il suo effetto e non riuscì più a formulare un solo pensiero, un dolore assoluto lo investì lì dove aveva provato più piacere. Come se gli avessero lanciato una maledizione _Cruciatus_ mentre gli tenevano la bacchetta infilata su per il culo. Remus lo stringeva fra le braccia teneramente, accarezzandolo e sussurrandogli rassicurazioni. Quando lo sentì meno rigido si arrischiò a chiedergli:   
-Stai un po' meglio?- Severus annuì, tutto il dolore se n'era andato, lasciandolo libero di godersi i postumi dell'orgasmo più grandioso che avesse mai sperimentato. Le sue membra erano invase da un torpore languido da cui non aveva la forza di riemergere. Voleva restare così, abbracciato al lupo, completamente soddisfatto, totalmente rilassato ed inerme! Ci avrebbe pensato Remus a lui, come durante il sesso, lo avrebbe sostenuto e accudito.   
-Devo tornare nelle mie stanze- Si sforzò di protestare, anche se non aveva nessuna voglia di tornare nei suoi appartamenti freddi e vuoti.  
-Non andrai da nessuna parte stanotte, non sei neppure in grado di reggersi in piedi. Riposa un po'- Diceva Lupin, con la sua voce dolce, rasserenante. Sì, avrebbe riposato lì, tra le sue braccia, prima di tornare alla vita reale.

..........

Severus era nudo, completamente nudo, Lupin doveva averlo spogliato durante il sonno, e quello che gli stava facendo era a dir poco divino.   
Svegliarsi a quel modo era stato... incredibilmente piacevole.  
Severus lo guardava andare su e giù con la testa, ingoiando la sua erezione completamente per poi succhiare vogliosamente risalendo. Era uno spettacolo! Ed era più che sicuro di volerselo godere il più possibile! Peccato che il suo membro non fosse propriamente d'accordo e, dotato di una propria volontà, stava cercando in tutti i modi di porre fine al supplizio e riempire la bella gola di Remus di densi schizzi bianchi.   
Con uno sguardo malizioso il grifone lo abbandonò   
-Che fai? Finalmente avevo trovato un uso " _piacevole_ " della tua bocca!- Scherzò Severus. Il compagno non rispose, si limito a calare nuovamente su di lui, ignorando il suo sesso ed andando a stimolare, con la lingua bollente, l'entrata dell'amante. Un lungo gemito sorpreso gli confermò che il trattamento era più che gradito. Severus si abbandonò al piacere di quella lingua calda e dura che andava dentro e fuori leccando la sua apertura. Lo stava facendo impazzire.   
-Vuoi di più... tesoro?- Gli chiese l'altro, soffiando ogni sillaba sulla sua apertura ipersensibile.   
-Sì, ti prego sì!- Remus non attendeva altro! Era già pronto per lui, scivolò velocemente sul corpo dell'amante, sollevandogli le gambe e posandogliele sulle proprie spalle.   
-Guardami Severus!- Ansimò, restando immobile, senza decidersi ad entrare in lui. L'alchimista, che aveva gli occhi chiusi e un braccio sul viso, si trovò un spiazzato, ma non poteva resistere oltre, lo voleva dentro e lo voleva subito. Quindi piantò i suoi occhi d'onice in quelli d'ambra dell'altro... e ne fu sconvolto: in quegli occhi lesse un sentimento, una passione che, non aveva mai potuto vedere nel compagno, sempre così misurato. Quasi non resse a quello sguardo, mentre sentiva l'altro farsi strada dentro di lui. L'intrusione era tanto dolorosa quanto piacevole. Severus cominciava ad abituarsi alle ragguardevoli dimensioni del lupo, ed anche a non usare il lubrificante, a quanto pareva Lupin non lo gradiva.   
Si sentiva completamente invaso, ma non faceva tanto male quanto la sera precedente, era più dolce, le spinte erano meno urgenti, meno brusche. Sentì il piacere crescere con calma ed invadere ogni parte di lui, per poi concentrarsi nel suo canale, dove il lupo stava spingendo, senza sosta, il suo immenso arnese. Non riuscì a reggere più di pochi minuti, prima di sporcarsi l'addome con il proprio seme. Come la sera precedente, il suo orgasmo stimolò quello del compagno che si vuoto dentro di lui, gemendo nel suo orecchio, con un suono talmente godurioso che per poco Severus non tornò duro subito. Remus rotolo via da lui, senza fiato, per sdraiarsi al suo fianco.   
-Grazie a Merlino è sabato! Non ce l'avrei fatta a fare lezione dopo un risveglio simile- Commentò il lupo. A Severus scappò una risata.   
-Non che mi lamenti, Lupin, ma non mi hai lasciato molta voce in capitolo!- Remus si voltò verso di lui, avvolgendogli la vita con un braccio, in un gesto possessivo e dolce allo stesso tempo   
-Hai ragione! Ma eri così duro! Non volevo sprecare una così bella erezione- Sentenziò il licantropo allegro, era su di giri, nonostante la stanchezza. -Come stai Sev, ho cercato di fare piano stamattina, ti ho... fatto male?- Chiese poi, tirandolo ancora più vicino e appoggiandogli il viso sul petto. Aveva un'espressione assolutamente adorabile, a metà fra preoccupato e radioso.  
-No, Non ti preoccupare, è tutto a posto! Non come ieri sera...-   
Alla menzione della serata precedente Lupin sembrò andare in estasi, rotolò sulla schiena, portandosi le mani a coprire il viso, mentre ridacchiava come un ragazzino. " _Ma che gli prende? Sembra un adolescente che abbia appena perso la verginità_ " pensava, divertito, l'allegria di Remus era così genuina da essere contagiosa.  
-Oh! Ieri sera sei stato fan-tas-ti-co! Non sono mai stato con qualcuno che si lasciasse prendere a quel modo!- Gli confidò, girandosi con uno scatto per coprirlo di baci- Lo sapevo che eri favoloso a letto!- Completò, sempre più felice.   
Severus non sapeva bene se esserne felice o sentirsi vagamente offeso, ma Remus lo stava baciando con entusiasmo e decise che non gliene fregava proprio niente.

............

Sabato e domenica, due interi giorni senza studenti, senza lezioni, senza impegni. Due interi giorni durante i quali Remus non si era mosso dal suo fianco, non l'aveva lasciato da solo se non per pochi, brevissimi istanti. Non gli aveva permesso neppure di farsi il bagno da solo... non che questa cosa in particolare gli fosse dispiaciuta, visto che avevano dovuto cambiare l'acqua della vasca più volte, dopo che l'avevano " _sporcata_ " con i rispettivi orgasmi.   
Tutto il tempo con Lupin, senza un minimo di spazio, senza la sua privacy, senza la sua consolidata e tranquilla routine... senza vestiti. Era praticamente certo che non avrebbe retto. Invece pareva non averne mai a sufficienza. Si trovava a cercare il contatto con l'altro almeno tanto quanto Remus lo cercava con lui. Persino mentre correggeva i compiti.   
-Insomma Lupin, non vorrai oziare tutto il tempo! Bisogna pur fare qualcosa!- Aveva replicato alle lamentele dell'altro   
-Lo abbiamo appena fatto " _qualcosa_ "! Sei veramente insaziabile professore.- Gli aveva risposto Lupin, con uno sguardo malizioso che lo aveva fatto arrossire.   
-Non quello! Grifone infoiato!- Aveva trasportato tutte le pergamene sul divano, nel minuscolo salotto di Remus, gli alloggi di Lupin erano veramente molto più piccoli dei suoi, solo una camera da letto in cui entrava a malapena il grosso letto matrimoniale a baldacchino, su cui troneggiava la consunta trapunta con lo stemma dei Grifondoro, ricordo dei tempi della scuola e una cassapanca strabordante di vestiti. Lunica altra stanza era un piccolo salotto, in cui Remus aveva sistemato un enorme divano di velluto rosso mattone, liso in più punti ma comodo in modo quasi indecente, che occupava praticamente tutto lo spazio, davanti al caminetto che riscaldava la stanza col suo fuocherello allegro, a terra uno spesso tappeto chiaro, perfetto per camminare a piedi nudi. Nel poco spazio rimasto, il mannaro era riuscito a stipare il suo giradischi portatile, un paio di librerie con le mensole incurvate sotto il peso dei libri e, in un angolo, una piccola scrivania incastrata sotto la finestra, che lasciava entrare la luce del sole, appena filtrata dalle tende leggere. Niente cucina, neanche un piccolo angolo cottura, " _Certo, che se ne farebbe, visto che pare conosca la strada per le cucine meglio di un elfo domestico?_ ". Nonostante lo spazio fosse veramente scarso, l'ambiente era luminoso e caldo e sapeva di casa. Alle pareti, decine di fotografie magicamente animate davano quasi alla testa, ma rendevano tutto molto più allegro.  
Il licantropo, si era seduto dietro le sue spalle e lui gli si era accoccolato contro, cercando più contatto possibile. Remus lo aveva accolto in silenzio, stupefatto e grato, e lo aveva stretto teneramente a se.   
-È inutile! Non riuscirò mai a capire cosa hanno scritto i miei alunni in questi compiti, mi " _distrai_ " troppo- Si era lamentato il pozionista.   
-Scusa, è che non mi sembra vero- Aveva replicato Remus, stringendolo a sé con forza, faceva quasi male, ma non lo avrebbe fermato, aveva bisogno di sentirsi reclamato, almeno tanto quanto Remus aveva bisogno di stringerlo.  
-Cosa?- Aveva chiesto lui, rilassandosi fra le sue braccia, le pergamene dei suoi alievi abbandonate sulle gambe, dimenticate.  
-Poterti tenere così... poterti... abbracciare... io, non sai quanto l'ho desiderato... - Gli aveva confessato, titubante e incerto, mentre seppelliva il viso nei suoi capelli, aspirando il suo profumo a pieni polmoni. Severus si era sentito lusingato e corteggiato. -Dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi a sognarlo e desiderarlo da lontano... non credevo che sarebbe mai successo- La voce tremava e le mani lo stringevano sempre più forte, quasi come se Remus si aspettasse di sentirlo svanire da un momento all'altro. Non sarebbe andato assolutamente da nessuna parte, per nessun motivo al mondo.  
-Sai Lupin, potrei abituarmi ad averti così tanto fra le scatole, sei comodo come schienale!- Aveva scherzato Severus, mentre si accoccolava ancora di più contro al corpo del compagno, che aveva replicato divertito.  
-Certo! Senza contare che ti faccio ululare di piacere ad ogni orgasmo! E pensare che il lupo dovrei essere io!- Concluse con una risata.   
-Ehi!- Aveva replicato l'altro piccato -Io non ululo! È possibile che vocalizzi a volume elevato, durante l'attività " _ricreativa_ ". Ma sicuramente non ululo!- Remus, divertito, gli aveva tormentato il lobo di un orecchio, prima di rispondere.   
-E io, decisamente, adoro i tuoi " _vocalizzi a volume elevato_ "- Gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, per poi scoccargli un bacetto sui capelli. Severus era arrossito, ma non si era mosso, era decisamente comodo, " _fin troppo comodo_ " realizzò quando il compagno iniziò a baciargli il collo, le spalle e ogni punto che riuscisse a raggiungere, mentre, contemporaneamente, gli faceva scivolare la mano su e giù sull'addome. Severus fece appena a tempo a far cadere le pergamene che stava esaminando sul tappeto " _Ci mancherebbe soltanto di doverle riconsegnare ai miei alunni coperte di macchie sospette"_ prima che lui lo spingesse sul divano a pancia sotto, incastrando una delle sue mani sotto l'inguine di Severus per massaggiarlo, con movimenti lenti ma decisi   
-Dannazione Lupin! Ma che ti prende? Continui a saltarmi addosso come se fossi in calore!- In un qualsiasi altro momento, un commento tanto infelice avrebbe suscitato in Remus una risposta decisamente negativa, ma, in quel momento, era troppo preso da quello che stava facendo.   
-È il tuo odore, piccolo, nessuno profuma come te!- Gli sussurrò lascivamente dentro l'orecchio, ogni parola era uno sbuffo caldo e umido sul lobo e sul collo di Severus. Brividi di anticipazione gli correvano sulla schiena e lungo le gambe.   
La mano di Remus si era intrufolata dentro i pantaloni di Severus, che mostrava di gradire il trattamento che l'amante stava riservando alle sue parti basse.   
-Più veloce, ti prego...- aveva sussurrato, la voce resa roca dall'eccitazione crescente.   
-Non devi pregarmi... piccolo, ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine!- Gli aveva risposto l'amante, aumentano il ritmo. La consapevolezza aveva colpito Severus come uno schiaffo, non avrebbe dovuto scongiurare e pregare per il proprio piacere, basta suppliche, basta attese snervanti! Bastava che chiedesse quello che voleva e Remus lo avrebbe accontentato... semplicemente e con entusiasmo!   
-Ti... ti voglio!- Aveva ordinato, a mo' di prova -Ti voglio dentro... subito!- Non aveva ancora finito di chiederlo che Remus gli stava già strappando i pantaloni da dosso, lacerando la stoffa e tirandolo verso di sé.   
In un istante gli fu dentro, causandogli una fitta dolorosa. Ma il suo cuore faceva le capriole! Basta supplicare! Remus gli avrebbe dato tutto ciò che desiderava, in ogni momento.   
Severus sentiva l'amante ansimare alle sue spalle ed il suo enorme sesso che lo invadeva e lo riempiva e, in un istante, si sentì perfettamente felice, completo, amato. Venne invocando il nome dell'amante, mentre l'altro si vuotava in lui, collassandogli poi addosso.   
-Dormi con me, stanotte...- Gli aveva chiesto, poco dopo, ancora senza fiato.   
-Avevamo deciso che era meglio non passare anche stanotte insieme- Aveva replicato Lupin, scivolando via dalla schiena di Severus per non pesare su di lui. Sev si sentì freddo e vuoto non era una sensazione molto piacevole.   
-Penso proprio di essermi abituato alla tua presenza... non credo che riuscirei a riposare bene, da solo- Aveva replicato, sollevandosi a sua volta e recuperando quello che restava dei suoi pantaloni -Sempre che tu riesca a non ridurre tutti i miei vestiti in questo stato- Aveva concluso, storcendo il naso di fronte al lungo strappo sfilacciato che deturpata lo splendido capo di sartoria, regalo di Narcissa. Remus si lasciò andare ad una grassa risata.   
-Eri tu ad avere premura, poco fa!- Aveva replicato, con un ghigno malizioso, mentre di piegava a baciarlo -Sai, stavo pensando... forse sarebbe meglio se ti trasferisci direttamente in camera mia. Così potresti riposare bene ogni notte.- E gli aveva strizzato l'occhio.   
L'idea era... non riusciva a capire come si sentiva all'idea di vivere con Remus, dormire con lui ogni notte, trascorrere il tempo assieme, dividere lo spazio, in quella stanza minuscola...   
-I miei appartamenti sono più... spaziosi, qui staremmo un po' stretti...- Davvero stava affrontando quel discorso? Stavano progettando di andare a vivere assieme? Dopo due soli giorni? Severus provò a capire come si sentiva alla prospettiva di passare tutto il tempo con quell'uomo che lo stava guardando come se gli fosse cresciuta un'altra testa... vedere quel viso ogni mattina, appena sveglio, addormentarsi ogni sera fra le sue braccia, sedersi davanti al fuoco, dopo il lavoro con un bicchiere di vino a chiacchierare... come lo faceva sentire?   
" _Felice_!"   
Sì, era proprio così che si sentiva... felice.   
-Mi stai chiedendo di venire a vivere con te, Severus?- Gli aveva chiesto l'altro, quasi non credesse alle proprie orecchie. Sorridendo all'amante, Severus si era chinato a baciarlo, mormorando.   
-È esattamente quello che ho appena fatto!- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora che ne dite? Troppo esplicita? Dai, ditemi che ne pensate!  
> Altra buona notizia, il prossimo capitolo è già pronto, quindi ci sentiamo puntuali la prossima settimana.  
> Baci   
> Noy


	9. Capitolo 9 - Cosa fai a Natale

" _Cosa diavolo sto facendo?_ " Respirava a fatica, terrorizzato " _Per Merlino e le sue amanti, ma perché ho fatto una cosa del genere??"_ La paura gli aveva artigliato l'addome in una morsa dolorosa, " _Sono impazzito, non può funzionare, non per uno come me! Non avrei dovuto cambiare tutto, tanto per cominciare, avrei dovuto restare con Lucius, che mi è preso? Mi sto facendo solo delle illusioni"_ eppure l'ingombrante giradischi di Remus bloccava ancora l'ingresso della cucina, la sua valigia era aperta ed aveva vomitato tutto il contenuto sul vecchio divano di velluto che avevano portato nel suo appartamento la mattina presto, prestissimo, così che non li vedesse nessuno.  
"Come pensi di poter vivere assieme, senza dirlo a nessuno?" Gli aveva chiesto Remus, con un'espressione curiosa in volto, quando gli aveva esposto la sua idea. Severus non aveva nessuna intenzione di far sapere ai colleghi della sua storia, non avrebbe sopportato i loro sguardi compassionevoli una volta che fosse finita. Una volta che fosse restato da solo, di nuovo.  
Con un senso di panico crescente, provò a guardarsi in giro, nella sua camera da letto. Sistemare le altre stanze era stato facile, Remus l'aveva reso divertente e allegro, aveva preso la maggior parte delle decisioni e lui si era limitato ad annuire... non era stato difficile. Aveva pensato che cambiare l'arredamento della camera da letto sarebbe stato altrettanto semplice. Ma non appena aveva visto il risultato, le gambe avevano iniziato a tremargli. L'ambiente cupo e spartano a cui era abituato era scomparso, per lasciare il posto ad una stanza accogliente, dall'arredamento semplice eppure raffinato. Persino le pareti non erano più di pietra grigia, ma le aveva fatte ricoprire di costosa carta da parati, aggiungendo mobili di legno scuro, dalle linee semplici e pulite, un enorme armadio e una cassettiera, abbastanza capienti da contenere le sue cose e quelle di Remus. Poi, quando era arrivato il momento di sistemare il letto... il grande letto matrimoniale... si era trovato imbarazzato. Per quale motivo poi? Facevano sesso da diversi giorni, avevano " _battezzato_ " ogni superficie dell'appartamento di Lupin, e qualche volta lo avevano fatto anche nel suo salotto, per non parlare di quello che gli aveva fatto Remus sul ripiano della cucina giusto quella mattina. Allora, perché non appena aveva cominciato a stendere le lenzuola, si era trovato ansante ed incapace di riprendere il controllo? Il solo pensiero di cosa sarebbe sarebbe successo su quel letto lo faceva rabbrividire " _sembro una sposina vergine e terrorizzata, ridicolo!_ ".   
Ma non era il sesso che lo spaventava, era il cambiamento, il dormire assieme, tutte le notti, era l'intimità che gli faceva paura.  
All'improvviso la sua brandina singola, con la rete che cigolava ed il materasso pieno di bozzi gli sembrava così confortevole, o meglio, più che confortevole, confortante, famigliare, conosciuto. Come avrebbe voluto potersi rifugiare nella sua consolidata routine, nascondersi nuovamente dietro la sua maschera, come sarebbe stato comodo.  
Poi un paio di braccia forti gli si avvolsero in vita, stringendolo contro un petto forte e caldo.  
-E' splendido qui, mi piace come hai sistemato- Parole sussurrate direttamente al suo orecchio, il fiato caldo di Remus che gli si insinuava nel colletto della camicia. " _Felice_!" Gli urlava il suo cuore, " _tanto tanto felice da non riuscire a respirare. E i dubbi di poco fa?"_ Profumo di cioccolato, cioccolato e... cannella... spezie! " ** _Quali_** _dubbi?"_  
-Sei stato in cucina?- Remus aveva riso, un altro sbuffo caldo lungo il suo collo, brividi lungo la schiena.  
-Da cosa te ne sei accorto stavolta?- Aveva chiesto, staccandosi da lui per portarsi dall'altra parte del letto ed afferrare un capo del lenzuolo che stava stendendo.   
-Profumi di spezie- Remus gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo obliquo, tirando il lenzuolo tanto da farlo sbilanciare e cadere sul letto, subito gli si era fiondato addosso, abbracciandolo e baciandolo con entusiasmo. Felice! Altro che dubbi!

.......................

-Tutti i tuoi vestiti sono qui?- Stava sistemando i vestiti di Remus nel suo armadio, ad ogni capo che appendeva su una gruccia, la bolla di tensione che avvertiva allo stomaco si scioglieva, lasciandolo piacevolmente rilassato e soddisfatto. " _Quasi meglio di un orgasmo_ ".  
-No, stai tranquillo, ho lasciato qualche cambio nel mio appartamento nella torre di Grifondoro, così, nel caso a qualcuno venisse in mente di cercarmi lì- Rispose Remus, impegnato a sistemare alcune ingombranti coperte nel grosso baule che aveva posto ai piedi del letto -Anche se, onestamente, credo che, se qualche collega dovesse avere bisogno di me, il primo posto dove verrebbe a cercarmi è il tuo salotto- Era il turno di Severus di guardarlo di traverso, Lupin di era fermato ed aveva tirato fuori la bacchetta, finalmente aveva deciso di usare la magia. In un attimo tutte le coperte erano volate nel baule che si era chiuso con un sonoro " _pof_ ". -Andiamo Severus, ti ricordi una sera in cui non sia venuto a romperti le scatole, da quando ho cominciato a lavorare qua?- Aveva concluso, posando le mani sul coperchio del baule per controllare che fosse ben chiuso.  
-Certo, venerdì sera non ti sei fatto vedere- Aveva replicato prontamente.  
-E com'è finita?- Aveva chiesto Remus, Severus era arrostito violentemente - Che hai quasi sfondato la porta della mia stanza per venire a cercarmi- Aveva replicato, ridacchiando maliziosamente, mentre l'alchimista mascherava l'imbarazzo. -Tutti sanno che siamo amici Sev, e chiunque non sia cieco si è accorto che c'è qualcosa di più dell'amicizia- Era il turno del licantropo di arrossire imbarazzato -Questa tua ostinazione di tenere tutto nascosto non ha molto senso, per me- Aveva concluso, e si era seduto sul letto, le mani posate sul materasso avevano lasciato le pieghe che si erano formate sul copriletto. " _Ecco un'altra volta questa discussione, quante volte dovremo ancora affrontarla?_ "  
-È solo che ho bisogno di un po' di tempo, Remus, ne abbiamo già parlato. Eri d'accordo- Gli aveva ricordato lui, non voleva discutere, non ne aveva più voglia, ma non se la sentiva ancora di condividere la notizia con gli altri. Il solo pensiero dell'espressione gongolante e allegra che avrebbe assunto Silente, lo inorridiva.  
-Va bene, come vuoi tu, ma mi sembra una sciocchezza, è quasi come se ti vergognarsi di me, di noi- Aveva replicato Remus.  
-Ma che dici. Io... no, non potrei mai vergognarmi di questo- Aveva obiettato e si era avvicinato per prendergli le mani. Remus lo aveva guardato solo un istante prima di seppellirgli il viso in grembo -Remus, davvero, ho bisogno di tempo, è solo quello- E gli aveva accarezzato la testa, mentre Remus annuiva debolmente.

.................

Contrariamente a tutte le sue funeste previsioni la convivenza con Remus si stava rivelando piuttosto gradevole " _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Non sono mai stato tanto bene in tutta la mia vita"._ Persino gli attacchi di panico erano sempre più rari. Quei momenti in cui, d'un tratto, aveva fame d'aria, ed era invaso da un terrore folle e irrazionale, poi vedeva Remus o pensava a lui e ricominciava a respirare, tutte le paure evaporano come neve al sole e si sentiva invaso da un calore rassicurante. Persino il suo compagno se ne era accorto e una sera aveva deciso di prendere la situazione di petto " _dannato gene Grifondoro, quante sciocchezze erano state fatte a causa sua"_  
-Restiamo in camera stasera? Cuciniamo qualcosa assieme, ti va?- Remus lo guardava allegro e sorridente, lo aveva raggiunto nella sua aula, alla fine delle lezioni  
-Sai, cucinare non è esattamente una delle attività che prediligo- Severus sistemava con cura le pergamene con i compiti dei suoi alunni, mentre i calderoni, incantati, si puliscano da soli e volavano verso gli scaffali.  
-Andiamo, Sev. Possiamo almeno provarci? Potrebbe essere divertente- Lui aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, scettico, ma aveva ceduto, gli era impossibile negargli qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Così si era trovato, sporco e sudato, con le maniche arrotolate e il viso coperto di farina e semini di pomodoro.  
-Non c'era un piatto più semplice da preparare?- Avevano appena scoperto che l'incanto " _lametaglienti_ " era decisamente troppo potente per affettare i pomodori. I frammenti di quello che era stato il loro tavolo da pranzo giacevano sparsi per il soggiorno mentre i pomodori, intatti, rotolavano sul pavimento.  
-Possibile che un pozionista abile come te non sappia affettare un ortaggio senza distruggere mezza casa?- Gli chiese Remus, seduto sul ripiano della cucina, leccando un mestolo sporco di sugo. -Non è male, sai?- Severus lo aveva guardato storto, ma doveva ammettere che era stato inaspettatamente bello cucinare assieme, almeno finché non aveva distrutto il tavolo.  
-Pensi di finirlo tutto o ce n'è un pochino anche per me?- Remus era saltato giù, afferrando un paio di piatti dalla credenza e li aveva riempiti di grossi pezzi di carne ricoperti di una sostanza appiccicosa e bruciacchiata, poi si era seduto sul tappeto, davanti al camino.  
-Facciamo un pic-nic?- Senza riuscire a smettere di ridere Severus si era seduto al suo fianco ed aveva accettato il piatto che lui gli porgeva.  
-Solo con te finisco per fare queste sciocchezze- Aveva commentato, annusando con diffidenza il contenuto del piatto.  
-È per questo? È questo che ti spaventa tanto?- Severus si era voltato verso di lui, Remus fissava il fuoco, il piatto dimenticato sul pavimento, si era portato le ginocchia al petto e vi aveva posato sopra il volto.  
-Remus?- Aveva allungato la mano, per posargliela sulla spalla, ma a metà del gesto si era fermato.  
-Ti vedo, alle volte, sembri... non so come spiegarlo, sembri quasi... terrorizzato. Di cosa hai paura? Come faccio ad aiutarti?- " _è preoccupato_ "  
-Remus, io, davvero non lo so, cosa mi prende a volte, ma passa subito. Non preoccuparti, io posso conviverci- Aggiunse, non voleva che Remus si preoccupasse, non era una cosa così grave.  
-Non preoccuparti dici? Come faccio a non preoccuparmi? Andiamo a vivere insieme e tu cominci ad avere questi attacchi. Cosa dovrei pensare?- Remus sembrava ferito, come se si sentisse in colpa. -Che sta succedendo, Sev? È... è a causa mia?- " _No_!" Questo non poteva proprio permetterlo. Severus aveva strisciato al suo fianco, stringendolo fra le braccia, ma Remus lo aveva allontanato, afferrandolo per i polsi. -Questa volta no, non possiamo risolvere tutto con un abbraccio o col sesso, Severus. Cosa c'è che ti terrorizza così?- Lacrime riempivano i suoi dolci occhi dorati, ma ancora non gli rigavano il volto. Severus sentiva il suo cuore spezzarsi lentamente. Remus stava soffrendo per lui, piangeva per lui.  
-Io... niente non è niente...-  
-Smettila di dire così, di fare così. Maledizione, che cosa ti fa paura?- Urlava, dando libero sfogo alle lacrime.  
-Io... io...-  
-Dimmelo! Ti prego...- Disperazione, paura nel suo sguardo. Non poteva, non voleva lasciarlo soffrire così   
-Io, ho paura di perderti- Aveva detto tutto d'un fiato, non lo aveva saputo, fino al momento in cui le parole non avevano preso forma, ma ora era tutto chiaro, era quello che lo spaventava da morire, non restare solo, un'altra volta, ma perdere Remus. -Ho paura che tu ti stanchi di tutto, dei miei casini, delle mie preoccupazioni assurde e del mio brutto carattere e decida di andartene- Ogni parola era un peso che si toglieva dal cuore -Io... non sono mai stato... non mi sono mai sentito così... così felice, così in pace. E ho una paura folle che tutto finisca- E si era trovato le braccia piene del suo compagno. Remus lo stringeva con forza.  
-Ti amo, Severus, io sono qui ora, e ci resterò, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Ti amo- Aveva ripetuto posando la fronte contro la sua e fissandolo negli occhi -E amo il tuo brutto carattere, amo le tue preoccupazioni assurde e amo i casini che ti crei da solo. Io ti amo, così tanto che alle volte non riesco a respirare, e devo fermarmi e riprendere fiato e non mi sembra vero essere così... felice...- Severus aveva spalancato gli occhi. Era la stessa cosa che sentiva anche lui. Possibile che fosse, semplicemente troppo felice?  
-È la stessa cosa che succede a me, all'improvviso non riesco a respirare e...- Remus lo guardava, sorridendo  
-È questo di cui hai paura? Di essere troppo felice?- Ed era scoppiato a ridere " _maledetto Godric e tutti i suoi grifoni emotivi"_ pensava perplesso, appoggiando la schiena contro la poltrona per stare più comodo, Remus gli aveva scoccato un bacetto sul naso e gli si era accoccolato sul petto.  
-E poi anche io ho i miei difetti- Aveva cominciato, mentre si ripulita il volto col dorso di una mano.  
-E quali sarebbero questi difetti? Che mi costringi a provare cose nuove? Che ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno di te? Che sei praticamente così perfetto da farmi stare bene solo se ti penso?- Lo aveva interrotto il pozionista, voleva essere ironico, ma Remus si era voltato e lo aveva coinvolto in un bacio mozzafiato.  
-Potrei abituarmi a vederti così dolce, sai?- Gli aveva soffiato sulle labbra, quando era stato costretto a staccarsi da lui per prendere fiato.  
-Non sarò sempre così, lo sai vero? Sono lunatico e...- Remus lo aveva fermato con un altro bacio.  
-Non illuderti tesoro, IO sono il più lunatico qui. Ma non hai fame?- Aggiunse, cambiando argomento, nel sentire il proprio stomaco gorgogliare, il profumino della cena dimenticata ed ormai fredda aleggiava ancora nell'aria, solleticando le loro narici. Severus prese con le dita un boccone di stufato appiccicoso e lo offrì al suo ragazzo.  
-Vedi? Anche tu sei assolutamente perfetto- Aveva commentato il lupo, succhiandogli le dita intrise di sugo -Non è male però-   
Il tappeto fu il loro tavolo e poi anche il loro letto per quella notte. Parlarono fino all'alba, abbracciati davanti al fuoco che scoppiettava vivacemente.

...............

-Ti ho detto che ci vuole l'estratto di bacche di calendula, non le bacche intere- Bill Weasley, settimo anno Grifondoro, si era probabilmente convinto di poter passare inosservato, mentre litigava col suo compagno di laboratorio, Eoin Connengunt, Corvonero.  
-E io ti dico che il libro dice bacche!- Ma che cavolo, l'aveva spiegata questa cosa, possibile che non lo ascoltassero mai? Pensava, esasperato e vicino a perdere la pazienza.  
-Però sono sicuro che il pipistrello abbia detto qualcosa a proposito dell'estratto- E aveva cominciato a sfogliare disperatamente gli appunti. " _Pipistrello? Però, che fantasia!_ " una smorfia gli si era dipinta sul viso. La pozione bolliva già da troppo tempo, ancora un paio di minuti e sarebbe stata inutilizzabile. " _Bene, una bella T in arrivo per quei due, bella gatta da pelare così vicino ai MAGO"_ già pregustava la soddisfazione di vedere le facce deluse dei ragazzi, forse lo avrebbero pregato di avere la possibilità di rimediare al brutto voto, ma poi avrebbero dovuto rassegnarsi. Che goduria. " _Così imparate ad affibbiare nomignoli sciocchi"_.  
-Bill, cavolo, dobbiamo muoverci o possiamo buttare tutto!- Weasley scorreva gli appunti più velocemente possibile, aveva preso proprio un sacco di appunti. Ecco la nota che cercava, l'aveva anche sottolineata, era così in bella vista che persino lui, dalla cattedra l'aveva notata, non poteva non accorgersene.  
-Eppure sono sicuro che ci fosse una nota, qui, da qualche parte- Aveva replicato, voltando la pagina.  
Però era stato attento, forse non molto preciso, ma attento alla spiegazione, e poi, in fin dei conti, non avevano tutti i torti a chiamarlo " _pipistrello_ " anche Remus l'aveva preso in giro, dicendogli che ci assomigliava, avevano riso fino alle lacrime.   
-Adesso basta, io metto le bacche, non posso prendere una T, non riuscirei più a recuperare!- Aveva detto il Corvonero, disperato, alzando il braccio per buttare i piccoli baccelli nel calderone. Severus l'aveva trattenuto posando la mano sulla sua, il ragazzino aveva sussultato per lo spavento e le bacche erano finite sul pavimento.  
-Non si sarà spaventato Signor Connengut, non lo sa che i pipistrelli possono essere molto silenziosi?- Aveva chiesto in tono ironico, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre voltava le pagine degli appunti di Bill, riportandoli alla pagina giusta e puntando un dito sulla nota che stava cercando.   
-Grazie Professore- Weasley aveva avuto la prontezza di spirito di rispondergli e, in un lampo aveva versato il distillato, e anche nella giusta quantità.  
-Bene, signor Weasley, non dimentichi di mescolarla... no, non così, più lentamente- Aveva aggiunto, posando la mano su quella del ragazzino per mostrargli il movimento corretto, lui era impallidito ed era diventato rigido come una tavola, ma si era sforzato di mettere in pratica quanto gli veniva mostrato -Ecco, molto meglio. Per quanto deve continuare?- Aveva chiesto a bruciapelo   
-Tr...tre minuti... professore.- Aveva risposto il rosso, la voce leggermente incerta.  
-Ottimo Weasley. Che fa Connengut? Non tiene il tempo?- Il Corvonero, preso in contropiede, aveva quasi perso l'equilibrio, per precipitarsi ad afferrare la clessidra da tre minuti.  
-Basta anche un po' meno entusiasmo Eoin- Gli aveva detto, proseguendo nel suo giro di controllo della classe.  
-Bill... ho sognato o Piton ha appena fatto una battuta?- Aveva bisbigliato il Corvonero al suo compagno, non appena si era allontanato di qualche passo, " _Per tutti gli dei Pantheon, ma cosa credono questi ragazzini, che sia sordo?_ "  
-Di più amico, credo che Piton mi abbia appena insegnato a fare una pozione...- Ecco, questo sì che la diceva lunga sui suoi alunni.   
Attese con pazienza che la lezione fosse finita, prima di convocare i due alla cattedra, gli altri studenti se ne erano già andati.  
-Signor Weasley, posso vedere i suoi appunti?- Il rosso, deglutendo pesantemente, gli aveva allungato un quaderno all'aria vissuta, tuttavia, ben curato ed ordinato. Lui ne aveva sfogliato qualche pagina, studiando le annotazioni.  
-Ottimo, un lavoro molto accurato.- Il ragazzo sembrava sempre più a disagio.  
-Gra...grazie professore- Era riuscito a rispondere. Conosceva quel ragazzo, sapeva che non era timido o introverso, possibile che fosse così spaventato da lui? Eppure non aveva fatto altro che lodarlo.  
-Signor Weasley, comprendo che possiate avere qualche riserva a tal proposito, tuttavia il mio compito in questa scuola è proprio quello di insegnare pozioni, ergo, se ha dei dubbi, se si trova in difficoltà può chiedermi un consiglio. Non serve che arrivi al punto di rischiare che il suo compagno faccia saltare in aria il mio laboratorio.- Weasley sembrava essersi tramutato in una statua di sale, mentre Connengut cercava di farsi piccolo piccolo. -Ha notato che non ci sono altri della sua casa nel mio corso? Sa perché? Perché io accetto solo gli allievi migliori per i mago in pozioni, non se ne dimentichi. Potete andare ora- Li aveva congedati, aveva l'impressione che avessero già fin troppe cose di cui riflettere. All'ora di pranzo tutta la scuola non parlava d'altro. Il suo ingresso fu accolto da un silenzio assordante.  
-Che diavolo succede alle teste di rapa oggi?- Aveva chiesto, guardando tutti con il suo sguardo arcigno. Silente, si era sporto davanti alla McGranitt per rispondergli  
-Fai pure finta di arrabbiarti, ragazzo mio, ma non ci crede più nessuno- Ed aveva addentato una succulenta coscia di pollo arrosto.   
-Come?- Aveva chiesto lui interdetto, Minerva ridacchiava, la faccia nascosta nel tovagliolo. -Non ci trovo assolutamente nulla di insolito, siamo qui per insegnare, Minerva, nel caso non te ne fossi accorta!- Aveva berciato, la voce giusto un paio di ottave più alta del solito, poi, ostentando indifferenza si era servito una generosa porzione di budino al cioccolato, come antipasto.

...............

-Sai, pensavo di passare il Natale al Castello- Gli stava dicendo Remus. Aveva avuto una giornata pesante e voleva solo rilassarsi, si era sdraiato sopra i cuscini e Remus si era sdraiato sopra di lui, il capo posato sul suo petto, le gambe intrecciate, con le dita tracciava dei disegni invisibili sul suo petto, mentre pozionista, con un braccio dietro le sue spalle, faceva lo stesso sul suo braccio.   
-Sev? Che ne dici?- Lo aveva incalzato Lupin, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
-Di cosa stavamo parlando?- Chiese lui, raddrizzando un po' la schiena e tirando Remus più vicino, adorava la sensazione della loro pelle nuda a contatto, soprattutto quando, come in quel momento, Remus era caldo e sapeva di bagnoschiuma. Il licantropo aspirò il suo profumo come in estasi   
-Sai proprio di buono...- Mormorò, distraendosi un istante, per poi tornare alla carica -Per Natale, ti stavo dicendo che pensavo di trascorrerlo al Castello- Continuò poi in tono pratico, aprendo gli occhi e fissandolo -Potremo partecipare alla cena della vigilia, e poi chiuderci in camera nostra per tutto il resto delle vacanze a scambiarci i regali... molti e molti regali- Concluse, baciando lascivamente il petto dell'amante.  
-È un programma allettante- Rispose Severus -Però, purtroppo ho già preso impegni per Natale- Rispose, non vedeva Lucius da quando avevo riportato a casa Harry, il mese precedente e non si erano lasciati nel migliore dei modi, doveva assolutamente parlargli e chiarire. Poi Narcissa non gli avrebbe permesso di mancare a Natale, senza parlare della delusione che avrebbe dato ai bambini. Non poteva proprio mancare!  
-Sì, certo- Aveva convenuto Lupin, freddato dalla sua risposta -Avevi già preso impegni...- Concluse rassegnato, l'atmosfera rilassata e complice era irrimediabilmente guastata. -Forse è meglio che, per stanotte, torni nel mio alloggio...- Aggiunse Remus, a disagio, facendo per alzarsi. " _Ma che gli prende così all'improvviso?_ " Severus non riusciva proprio a capire. Natale era una festa dedicata alla famiglia e lui aveva programmato di passarla con la propria... solo che... ora anche Remus ne faceva parte e lui non ne aveva tenuto conto. " _Ecco cosa ho sbagliato!_ " Era naturale che avesse reagito male, che si sentisse escluso.  
-No! Aspetta!- Lo pregò Severus, trattenendolo per una spalla -Lasciami spiegare- Remus si accoccolò nuovamente, appoggiando il mento sul petto dell'amante, in modo da poterlo guardare stando comodo.  
-Io... ho promesso di passare il Natale con il mio figlioccio, non posso rifiutarmi, lo deluderei troppo, e anche Harry...- Remus lo interruppe, strizzando gli occhi come se volesse vedere sotto la sua pelle.  
-Cosa c'entra Harry ora?- Chiese -Non hai detto che dovevi passare le feste col tuo figlioccio?- " _Porco Godric_ " si era lasciato scappare troppe informazioni, Remus non conosceva l'identità del suo figlioccio come la maggior parte delle persone, visto che aveva concordato con i suoi genitori di tenerla nascosta, ma ormai non poteva più tornare sui suoi passi.  
-Il mio figlioccio è Draco, suo fratello...- Concluse, non riuscendo a non assumere un'aria colpevole   
-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Vuol dire che hai intenzione di trascorrere le festività al castello dei Malfoy? Con...Lucius?- Concluse, quasi sibilando quel nome " _sembra... geloso! Per le mutande luride di Merlino! Non può sapere di me Lucius, nessuno sa di noi, al di fuori della famiglia!_ ".  
Lupin era schizzato fuori dal letto, indossando al volo i pantaloni ed ora camminava avanti e indietro misurando la stanza con lunghe falcate nervose, anche se aveva detto di voler tornare nei suoi alloggi, non sembrava affatto intenzionato a farlo. Severus si era seduto sul letto, appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate, coperto solo dal lenzuolo che gli arrivava in vita.   
-Si può sapere cosa c'entra adesso Lucius- Chiese, ostentando indifferenza.  
-Vorresti farmi credere che fra di voi non c'è mai stato niente? Andiamo! Ti guardava sempre come se ti volesse mangiare, come se fossi un pezzo di cioccolata!- " _Lui e la sua cioccolata, come si fa a venerare così tanto un cibo?_ ". Il pensiero gli attraversò la mente come un lampo ma non vi si soffermò troppo, colto da una nuova consapevolezza, Remus sapeva della sua relazione con Lucius, o meglio che l'uomo era attratto da lui, ma si riferiva alla storia che avevano avuto a scuola, quando erano studenti, non poteva certo essere a conoscenza della loro attuale situazione.  
Remus, intenzionato a sfogarsi, proseguì  
-Quando ho visto che tu te ne andavi in giro con aria sognante e soprattutto con il suo odore addosso, ho capito che stavate insieme!- " _Allora è così che se ne è accorto! Grazie al fiuto da cane! Dannato lupo mannaro! E se...?"_  
-Poi, dopo tanti anni torno ad Hogwarts e tu hai ancora il suo odore addosso!- " _Oh! Cazzo!_ " Severus era sbiancato e deduttiva pesantemente, ma Remus non aveva nessuna intenzione di smettere di parlare. Si fermò al centro della stanza, proprio di fronte all'alchimista e sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano proseguì -Immagina la mia sorpresa!- E fece una pausa per ricacciare il grumo di dolore che rischiava di soffocarlo, prima di alzare gli occhi e puntarli sull'amante.  
-Come puoi, Severus, come hai potuto perdonarlo dopo quello che ti ha fatto passare- " _No_!", non era possibile che gli stesse raccontando tutta la sua storia con Lucius, non dopo che l'aveva tenuta nascosta per tutta la vita! E poi cosa ne sapeva di quello che c'era tra di loro? Come poteva presumere di sapere cosa aveva passato.  
-Pensi che non ti abbia visto per tutto il settimo anno, vagare per il castello, come un fantasma! Neppure Lily riusciva ad avvicinarsi! Sai quanto è stata male vedendoti così? Sai quanto siamo stati male?- Come osava rinfacciargli uno dei periodi più brutti della sua vita? Cosa ne sapeva lui di quello che aveva provato, del senso di vuoto, della solitudine. Era balzato in piedi, rivestendosi in tutta fretta.  
-Non provarci Lupin! Questi non sono affari tuoi, tu non sai proprio niente! E cosa c'entra Lily adesso?- Remus era avanzato, fino a pararglisi di fronte, l'espressione dura contrastava con il dolore che si leggeva nel profondo dei suoi occhi, colmi di lacrime represse.  
-IO le sono stato vicino fino alla fine e LEI ha sofferto e pregato per te fino all'ultimo giorno!- Gli aveva detto, guardandolo dritto in faccia.  
Quelle parole erano cadute sul cuore di Severus come un macigno " _la mia Lily"_ i pensieri gli si affollavano nella mente, immagini, ricordi gli si affacciavano la memoria in flash sempre più dolorosi che gli infiammavano l'anima come un incendio. Non poteva più resistere, il suo proverbiale autocontrollo andò letteralmente in pezzi.  
-Fuori!- Esulò, un sibilo quasi inudibile, sfuggito dalle labbra contratte. Remus lo fronteggiò avanzando ancora di un passo.  
-Sev...- Lo chiamò, tutta la rabbia evaporata, dal tono della sua voce sembrava preoccupato o spaventato, probabilmente intuiva di avere esagerato   
-Fuori- Ripeté Severus, immobile, gli occhi sbarrati e fissi, la testa bassa, le spalle contratte -Vattene fuori da qui! Aggiunse, alzando la voce  
-Severus, per favore... io non volevo- rispose il lupo, azzardando allungare una mano per afferrargli un braccio. Il contatto lo riscosse come se Remus lo avesse colpito. Si ritrasse, sollevando il volto sfigurato dall' ira e piantò i suoi occhi neri in quelli dell'amante. Dove prima brillavano due diamanti neri, accesi di desiderio, ora c'erano due pozzi senza fondo, vuoti, privi di vita, privi di gioia, privi d'amore.  
-Ti ho detto di andartene-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre grazie di cuore a Giulia e a Giada per la beta.  
> Allora, che ne dite? Commentino?  
> Ci vediamo sabato prossimo per l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia.  
> Baci  
> Noy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui, con una lacrimuccia che scivola lungo la guancia, che mi trovo a pubblicare l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia... spero che vi sia piaciuta e che non vi abbia fatto venire il diabete...  
> Devo dire che mi mancheranno questi due piccioncini. Ma adesso è proprio ora di scoprire se faranno pace, oppure si lasceranno definitivamente...  
> Buona lettura.  
> Noy

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò Severus avrebbe spaventato anche un lupo mannaro, infatti Lupin si trovò solo e mezzo svestito, fuori dall'appartamento che aveva appena accettato di condividere con l'uomo di cui era innamorato da sempre.  
Glielo aveva ordinato, e Remus se ne era andato. Anche quella volta, Remus lo aveva accontentato, eppure, come poteva essere che il cuore gli pesasse tanto? Si stese sul letto, le lenzuola profumavano ancora di sesso e sudore e conservavano il calore dei loro corpi nudi ed uniti " _Remus_ " pensò con un senso di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, mentre aspirava il suo profumo dal cuscino. Ci affondò il viso, non si sarebbe permesso di lasciarsi andare, non avrebbe pianto, non si sarebbe disperato e non avrebbe cambiato idea! Era finita! Senza appello!   
Ma forse, per il momento, avrebbe potuto restare un po' lì, avvolto in quelle lenzuola che conservavano ancora il ricordo del loro amore, che sapevano di felicità... solo un altro po'.   
La mattina successiva, si diede malato, non avrebbe tenuto lezione per quel giorno. Poteva immaginarsele, le teste di rapa, tutte allegre per essersi risparmiate le lezioni con lui, fu quasi tentato di lasciare il suo caldo, confortevole rifugio, e presentarsi a lezione, solo per rovinare loro la festa! Ma il Castello era troppo freddo, fuori dalle coperte, anche se l'odore se ne stava lentamente andando. Si alzò, solo per recuperare uno dei maglioni di Remus, il suo cardigan preferito, quello grigio con le toppe sotto i gomiti, che metteva sempre quando doveva fare lezione perché lo faceva sentire un vero professore, lo indossò sopra il pigiama, solo perché aveva freddo! Non di certo per sentire ancora sulla pelle la carezza familiare, come quando ritornavano in camera dopo il lavoro, e Remus sugli passava un braccio attorno al collo, lo faceva avvicinare per baciarlo e... basta! Non doveva lasciarsi andare a quei ricordi. L'elfo era tornato con il pranzo, lo aveva riportato indietro intoccato, stessa cosa per la cena e il pranzo del giorno successivo. Severus guardava il cibo che la creaturina gli metteva di fronte, scuoteva la testa e tornava a raggomitolarsi però le coperte. Man mano si era portato nel suo rifugio tutti i vestiti che Remus aveva portato nel suo appartamento, si era avvolto nel suo mantello, aveva abbracciato il cuscino che Remus aveva usato ogni notte che aveva trascorso in quel letto, stremato dopo il sesso, quando si voltava felice ed appagato verso di lui, col suo sguardo carico d'amore, che gli riempiva l'anima ed il cuore di tenerezza... basta! Ancora quei pensieri... doveva riuscire a toglierseli dalla testa, a toglierselo dalla testa! Ma più tardi, Adesso poteva stare ancora un pochino rannicchiato nel letto, sempre più freddo.   
Quando l'elfo si presentò per la cena del secondo giorno, sul vassoio c'era solamente una tavoletta di cioccolata, Severus la prese e la portò con sé nel letto, senza toccarla, subito dopo aver licenziato l'elfo.   
Non appena sentì il "pop" della smaterializzazione, le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere lente sulle sue guance. Poi, ad un tratto, un pensiero ramingo, alla deriva nel mare di autocommiserazione che era la sua mente, riuscì a farsi strada: la luna piena! Era per quella sera... e Lupin non aveva la sua pozione! Era tutta lì, nell'alloggio che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro casa, nella dispensa, dove l'aveva sistemata solo pochi giorni prima. Doveva sbrigarsi, non poteva essere molto tardi, avrebbe potuto fare in tempo. Si vestì velocemente, nonostante il freddo, si precipitò nella dispensa a recuperare la pozione, gliela avrebbe portata e poi... poi cosa? Remus gli avrebbe aperto la porta e poi? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Gli avrebbe sorriso con la sua aria dimessa ed un po' triste? Lo avrebbe ringraziato? Si sarebbe infuriato? Non poteva portargli la pozione, il solo pensiero di rivederlo era intollerabile... si lasciò cadere su una sedia, attorno al tavolo dove avevano consumato i pasti, quando erano troppo stanchi o troppo eccitati per mangiare con tutti gli altri in sala grande.  
In mano teneva la provetta con il liquido ambrato che tanto necessitava al suo compagno, la fissava ma sembrava non vederla. Alla fine chiamò un elfo e gliela affidò.   
-Portala al professor Lupin, ovunque si trovi, ed assicurati che la beva!- Gli avevo ordinato, per poi rimanere seduto su quella sedia, al freddo, per tutta la notte, a fissare il vuoto, incapace di muovere un muscolo, anche solo per tornare a letto. Soltanto verso mattina si riscosse per passare dallo stato di torpore ad un'inquietudine agitata. L'orario della colazione era quasi passato, quando prese una decisione: sarebbe andato in infermeria. Aveva assoluto bisogno di una pozione per il mal di testa! Non gli interessava minimamente controllare i letti, per vedere se magari, qualcuno era stato ricoverato per essersi procurato qualche ferita, durante il plenilunio! Assolutamente no! Era per il suo fortissimo mal di testa che si ritrovò, quasi senza accorgersene, a controllare tutti i letti dell'infermeria, pregando che fossero vuoti...  
-Professor Piton! Che ci fa qui a quest'ora?- Gli aveva domandato l'infermiera della scuola, sorprendendolo a spiare da dietro le tende, un Tassorosso del primo anno, che aveva fatto una brutta indigestione.  
-Ecco... io...- Aveva balbettato lui, preso in contropiede -Io, avrei bisogno di qualcosa per il mal di testa- Aveva sciorinato, non appena si era ricordato della scusa che aveva inventato per sé stesso.  
-Mal di testa?- Aveva ripetuto la medimaga, visibilmente poco convinta, ma si era comunque allontanata prontamente, tornando pochi istanti dopo con una boccetta di pozione antidolorifica, in tutto e per tutto identica a quella riposta nella dispensa del pozionista -Ecco qua! Per il suo " _mal di testa_ ", professore. Posso fare altro?- Gli aveva chiesto, servizievole.  
-Forse... No! Nulla!- Ed aveva fatto per andarsene, era già sulla soglia quando lei lo aveva richiamato  
-Severus!- Si era immobilizzato, senza osare neppure voltarsi verso di lei -Sta bene! È stato qui stamattina, era esausto e dolorante per la trasformazione, ma stava bene. L'ho rimandato in camera con un paio di provette di " _sonno senza sogni_ "... dormirà fino a domattina- Gli aveva detto. Ma cosa credeva quella donna? Non gli interessava affatto come stava " _lui_ "! Era lì solo per il mal di testa, che però d'un tratto, sembrava essersi attenuato.  
-Grazie- Aveva sussurrato, prima di andarsene e lasciare libera la medistrega di risistemare la provetta che aveva ancora in mano.   
Sarebbe tornato nei suoi alloggi, e avrebbe dormito tutto il giorno, tutta la settimana, tutta la vita, finché quella stanchezza debilitante che gli toglieva ogni forza non se ne fosse andata... ma dalla sala grande veniva un così buon profumo... doveva mangiare qualcosa, magari si sarebbe sentito meglio, e poi lui non c'era... dopo colazione si era recato a lezione e poi il pranzo e le lezioni del pomeriggio e la cena... in un batter d'occhio, senza che se ne rendesse conto, quella giornata era finita. Forse, quando quell'assurda, dolorosa sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco lo avrebbe lasciato in pace, sarebbe finalmente riuscito a far finta che non fosse successo nulla! Poteva andare avanti come prima, la sua vita di prima non era tanto male, prima di essere così assurdamente, incredibilmente felice.  
Ma qualcosa, nel suo appartamento, era sbagliato. C'era come un senso di vuoto, di mancanza, come se fosse stato svuotato...  
Sì guardo in giro, la tazza rossa, quella di Remus, non era più sopra la mensola. Fu come uno schiaffo! Si guardò attorno con frenesia: il libro che lui stava leggendo non era più abbandonato sulla poltrona aperto, la coperta che lui si avvolgeva attorno alle spalle non era più drappeggiata sull schienale. " _Magari l'ho portata sul letto_ " pensò, dirigendosi con lunghi passi verso la camera da letto. Tutto! Era scomparso tutto! Tutti i vestiti, il mantello, persino il cuscino di Remus erano spariti.  
Qualcuno, probabilmente gli elfi, aveva riordinato la stanza e levato tutte le cose di Remus.  
Il letto, completamente rifatto con lenzuola fresche di bucato, non conservava più neppure il ricordo del loro amore.   
Non controllò se i vestiti fossero stati riposti negli armadi, non ci pensò, non aveva alcuna importanza.   
Retrocesse fino a finire contro una delle poltroncine del salotto, di fronte al camino spento. Vi si sedette, raccogliendo le ginocchia contro il petto e avvolgendosi attorno al corpo le lunghe vesti nere.  
Stette così tutta la notte, sonnecchiando a tratti. Così fece anche la notte successiva e quella dopo poi, il quarto giorno, fu la vigilia di Natale e al Manor, la sua famiglia, la sua vecchia vita, lo attendeva.

.................

Si preparò con estrema cura, perdendosi a rimirare il proprio aspetto, riflesso nello specchio. La preziosa tunica, riccamente decorata e cucita su misura gli fasciava il corpo, esaltandone la figura, la seta leggera e costosa si gonfiava alle sue spalle ad ogni movimento, conferendogli un'aspetto elegante eppure intimidatorio allo stesso tempo.  
L'aveva capito subito che sarebbe stata perfetta per quell'occasione, non appena l'aveva adocchiata nella vetrina di quel piccolo atelier nella zona magica di Parigi, dove si era rifugiato per qualche giorno, dopo essere fuggito dalla residenza provenzale, dove stava trascorrendo le vacanze.  
Una fitta di rimpianto gli artigliò l'addome al pensiero della perfetta settimana che aveva trascorso con Lucius nella villetta sulla spiaggia. I ricordi dei tramonti sul mare e le notti trascorse fra le braccia dell'amante lo facevano struggere di nostalgia, per quella vita di cui aveva avuto solo un piccolissimo assaggio, curiosamente, non ci aveva più pensato, negli ultimi tempi.  
Si soffermò ad osservare l'intricato disegno d'argento che ornava il bordo delle maniche e l'orlo della veste, mentre, con la mente, tornava a rivivere i ricordi di quei pochi giorni che aveva trascorso in solitudine, rintanato nella piccola stanzetta che aveva preso in affitto, sopra un cafè, sulla rive Gauche della Senna, un piccolo, caratteristico locale con i tavolini sul marciapiede e le tendine a righe, la cosa più melensa che si potesse immaginare. Ricordava perfettamente le lunghe ore tristi trascorse ad osservare di nascosto le coppiette che si tenevano per mano, ed amoreggiavano apertamente, senza preoccuparsi di essere viste. E le sue lunghe passeggiate, per i mercatini, spiando i ragazzi che, abbracciati, commentavano la merce esposta.   
Quanto aveva desiderato che Lucius lo raggiungesse, quanto aveva scioccamente sperato di poter camminare per strada con lui, mano nella mano, saltando da una bancarella all'altra, ridendo e rubandogli i baci. Che pensieri sciocchi! Da Lucius non avrebbe mai potuto pretendere quel tipo di legame, chissà se Remus... " _Dannazione_!" Doveva assolutamente toglierselo dalla testa! Era finita! Tanto valeva farsene una ragione!  
La pendola sul caminetto battè l'ora, era in ritardo. Molto in ritardo! Afferrò i regali per i bambini e uscì dalla camera, avrebbe usato il caminetto della sala.  
-Scusa, Severus, non sapevo fossi ancora..., pensavo fossi già uscito, altrimenti non sarei venuto- Remus era in salotto! In piedi, di fronte al camino, aveva preso una coppia di gemelli dalla scatola che aveva messo sulla mensola del caminetto quando stavano traslocando le sue cose nell'appartamento di Severus e li stava indossando.  
Severus lo osservò, non indossava i soliti abiti dimessi e rappezzati, ma un elegante completo babbano, camicia, giacca e pantaloni scuri, probabilmente stava andando nella sala grande a festeggiare con gli altri professori.  
-Stai... stai bene così...- Si trovò a balbettare Severus, nonostante il cuore che faceva di tutto per uscirgli dal petto. Remus gli sorrise, un sorriso triste che rese ancor più triste anche lui.  
-Grazie per la pozione- Gli rispose, dolcemente, abbassando il capo sul piccolo gioiello che non voleva proprio saperne di entrare nell'asola del polsino. -Anche tu stai bene, sei... molto elegante. Stai andando al party dei Malfoy?- " _Lo sai dove sto andando! Chiedimi di restare!!!"_  
-Sì!- Finalmente il gioiello entrò nel suo posto, Remus alzò gli occhi su di lui, vi si leggeva un dolore sordo, una sofferenza straziante.  
-Mi sembra di non aver fatto altro che aspettarti, per tutta la vita... Severus- L'alchimista gli si era avvicinato " _Non farmi andare!! Fermami! Voglio sentire le tue mani addosso!!"_ -Non ti aspetterò ancora a lungo, devi prendere una decisione!- Aveva concluso il lupo, gettando una manciata di polvere volante nel camino, prima di scandire -Malfoy Manor- E sospingervi dolcemente Severus che, interdetto, si era trovato catapultato nello studio di Lucius.  
" _Aspetta, che voleva dire che non mi avrebbe aspettato? Di che decisione stava parlando... io... pensavo fosse finita fra noi, ma... forse..."_  
-ZIO SEEEV! Finalmente!- L'allegra voce di Draco lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Il bambino lo travolse con un irruento abbraccio, subito seguito dal fratello che rischiò di farli finire entrambi per terra. -Che bello che sei qui!- Aveva proseguito il figlioccio, senza accennare a lasciargli le gambe.  
-Allora, marmocchi! Un po' di contegno!- Li aveva sgridati bonariamente, segretamente contento di quella dimostrazione d'affetto così sincera e spontanea. A quanto pareva quei due ragazzini gli volevano bene davvero! Cosa avrebbe potuto chiedere di più!  
-Scusa Zio Severus..- Aveva balbettato Harry, lasciandolo andare e scostando anche il fratello, due paia di occhi adoranti lo scrutavano in attesa.  
-Sono i nostri regali quelli?- Chiese Draco, indicando i due scatoloni, assolutamente identici, che erano rotolati sul pavimento. Sev si lasciò scappare una risata.  
-Sì, monelli, sono i vostri regali e li aprirete domattina assieme a tutti gli altri- Rispose loro, chinandosi a raccogliere i pacchetti e posandoli sulla scrivania di Lucius, ci avrebbe pensato poi a sistemarli sotto l'albero. -Comunque cosa ci fate nello studio di vostro padre? Si arrabbierà se vi trova qui!- Concluse, guardando i bambini con il suo sguardo severo, quello che faceva tremare i suoi studenti.  
-Ti stavamo aspettando, zio!- Rispose Draco con calma, per niente spaventato. -Papà ci ha dato il permesso dopo che Harry ha litigato con Blaise...- Spiegò, Severus rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo al piccolo Harry, come ad invitarlo a fornire spiegazioni. Arrossendo, Harry borbottò.  
-Vedi... Ecco... Blaise lui ha detto...- Draco, che aveva poca pazienza quando suo fratello cominciava a cincischiare le parole lo interruppe.  
-Stavamo giocando al veliero, é il nostro gioco preferito, ed Harry voleva fare la sirena, lui vuole SEMPRE fare la sirena! Che noia! Ma Blaise dice che non ci sono sirene maschio...- Concluse, alzando gli occhi al cielo, come a dire che non gliene fregava nulla.  
-Se è solo per questo- Intervenne il professore, divertito -Riferite al vostro amico che le sirene maschio esistono, si chiamano tritoni!- Non aveva ancora finito di fornire la spiegazione che Harry, gli occhi spalancati, un sorriso enorme sul viso, si era lanciato fuori dalla porta urlando  
-Blaise!! Le sirene maschi si chiamano... tritonti!!!- Con il fratello che lo inseguiva correggendolo  
-Tritoni! Non tritonti... il tonto sei tu!!- Come si poteva resistere a quei due monelli... per la prima volta, da giorni, si mise a ridere di gusto, tutto il dolore, tutta la tristezza, per un momento, dimenticata.   
-Ben arrivato, amore, ti aspettavo!- La voce calda di Lucius gli arrivò all'orecchio come velluto, quanto aveva desiderato di sentirla, quanto gli era mancato, finalmente era al suo fianco e lì sarebbe rimasto! Aveva preso la sua decisione, fatto la sua scelta e non avrebbe cambiato idea. Basta colpi di testa e decisioni impulsive! Quello era il suo posto!  
Lucius si avvicinò, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, per poterlo salutare come si deve, lo prese fra le braccia e si chinò per baciarlo...  
-Devo andarmene, Lucius!- Severus lo spinse via, non riusciva a capire perché, ma non si sarebbe fermato un secondo di più.  
-Aspetta!- Lo aveva pregato Lucius, ma lui non poteva aspettare, doveva andarsene immediatamente, poteva già essere troppo tardi -Solo un istante Severus, me la merito una spiegazione!- Era vero! Se la meritava, anche se lui non riusciva a spiegarlo neppure a se stesso  
-Ecco... io...- " _Maledizione_!" Sembrava Potter!  
-Sembri mio figlio quando fai così!- Lo regarguì Lucius. Severus posò la polvere volante. -C'è... c'è qualcun altro?- Chiese poi, con un filo di voce. Il pozionista non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo.  
-Come fai... come hai fatto a capirlo?- Aveva chiesto incerto.  
-Non era difficile da capire, Sev, non ti fai vedere nè sentire da giorni ed ora scappi se provo a toccarti... Allora c'è?-  
-Forse... non ne sono sicuro- Aveva risposto, non voleva che Lucius sofrisse, ma non era giusto tacergli che provava qualcosa per un altro uomo.  
-Me lo aspettavo!- Aveva replicato Lucius in tono pacato, nessuna traccia di sofferenza nella voce. Severus, incuriosito dal suo strano comportamento, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Lucius gli stava sorridendo. -Già da questa estate avevo capito che la nostra storia non ti bastava più... E' stato molto egoista da parte mia tenerti legato a me, sapendo che non avrei mai potuto darti il tipo di rapporto che tu vuoi, quello di cui hai bisogno, sapevo che ti avrei perso, prima o poi...- Un tremito gli aveva invaso la voce, non era così calmo come voleva far credere.  
-Lucius, io...- Non sapeva cosa dire, ma l'altro parve capire e gli fece cenno di tacere.  
-Se osa non trattarti come meriti, se la vedrà con il sottoscritto!- Aveva dichiarato, per sdrammatizzare la tensione. Severus gli era volato fra le braccia. -Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato, ti amerò sempre...- Gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio stringendolo forte al petto -Vai ora, prima che cambi idea e non ti lasci più andare.- Severus gli aveva sfiorato le labbra in un dolce, casto, ultimo bacio   
" _Ti ho amato sempre, Lucius... Una parte di me continuerà a farlo per sempre..."_ non aveva avuto il coraggio di pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce. Si era invece staccato da lui per tornare ad Hogwards.

............

Il castello era addobbato come al solito, splendido come al solito " _come mai non l'ho notato_ " tutto era semplicemente meraviglioso. Camminava, ostentando calma, per i corridoi del catello, diretto in sala grande, " _La festicciola che organizza il preside ogni anno non è ancora finita, sicuramente sono ancora tutti là, mi presento per un saluto e, casualmente, chiedo a Rem-il professor Lupin, se posso parlargli un istante... non mi dirà di no davanti a tutti..._ "  
Remus stava parlando con la professoressa Sprout, Severus si immobilizzò sulla soglia, incapace di muovere un passo " _E_ _se fosse troppo tardi?_ ". Poi Remus lo vide, i suoi dolci occhi chiari si illuminarono, scorgendolo, in un istante fu ad un passo da lui.  
-Sev... sei tornato...- Sussurò, come una preghiera, poi il suo viso si fece duro. -Hai addosso il suo odore...- " _No! Lo sto perdendo... devo dire.... qualcosa! Qualunque cosa!!"_  
-Ci siamo baciati... Un bacio... d'addio- Remus lo guardò, carico di speranza e dubbi e attesa -Mi hai chiesto di fare una scelta e io l'ho fatta... se non è troppo tardi- Tirando su col naso Remus aveva risposto.  
-Sei stato via solo pochi minuti!-  
-Quindi sono ancora in tempo?- Aveva chiesto l'alchimista, accostandosi maggiormente. Remus aveva annuito, tanto commosso da trattenere a stento le lacrime.  
-Io... ti devo delle scuse, Severus... stavamo correndo troppo, faremo le cose con più calma, tornerò nel mio alloggio e...-  
-NO!- Lo aveva fermato lui -Avevi ragione, tu mi hai aspettato per tutta la vita, e anche io, in un certo senso, aspettavo proprio te! Ora che ti ho trovato, adesso che ho capito quanto ti amo, non ho intenzione di perdere neppure un solo istante!- Aveva dichiarato, togliendosi dal collo la catena dove teneva infilata la fede di sua madre. Un semplice cerchietto d'oro che sua madre aveva indossato ogni giorno della sua vita e che lui aveva l'abitudine di tenere sempre al collo da quando era mancata. Davanti a tutti i professori di Hogwards, davanti al preside che li fissava con un luccichio inquietante nello sguardo, davanti a Remus, pietrificato dalla sorpresa, Severus si era inginocchiato.  
-Cosa... cosa stai facendo?- Aveva balbettato Lupin, gli occhi sbarrati, sembrava terrorizzato.  
-Mi comporto come un Griffondoro impulsivo!- Aveva scherzato Sev -Ora vuoi tacere un secondo, così ti posso chiedere di sposarmi?- Aveva poi chiesto, arrossendo. Remus lo aveva fissato, le lacrime che scorrevano libere lungo il viso, segnato dalle ciccatrici. Aveva chinato la testa una volta, un singolo gesto ed il cuore di Severus gli era esploso nel petto, in una miriade di fuochi d'artificio di felicità.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo so, finale un tantino scontato... ma che ci posso fare, il mio stupido cuoricino romantico non ce la faceva proprio a non regalare a questi due un finale alla "e vissero per sempre felici e contenti".  
> Qua sotto troverete una comoda finestrella dove potrete esprimere tutto il vostro disappunto e le vostre aspre critiche...  
> Per quelli di voi che leggessero su watpad invece... sapete come lasciare un commentino! Avanti! È facile!!  
> Adesso che ho perso anche quel poco di dignità che avevo ancora, prima di andare a nascondermi, vi lascio con quella che, spero, essere una buona notizia... domani, domenica, ricomincerò a pubblicare "Harry Potter e la famiglia Malfoy" con il capitolo doppio di questo...   
> A domani.   
> Baci  
> Noy


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORPRESA! E quando credi di esserti liberata di loro, a sorpresa, ritornano! Una piccola sciocchezza di San Valentino scritta in fretta e non betata, non vogliatemene, purtroppo sono anche senza pc, quindi tutto col telefono... evviva! Ancora più difficile!   
> Comunque, miei adorati, questa piccola sorpresina è tutta per voi, fatemi sapere che ne pensate!  
> Baci  
> Noy

-Fammi capire bene, tu mi fai una domanda, qualunque domanda, e io sono costretto a risponderti? Per quanto imbarazzante, ridicolo, doloroso possa essere, io DEVO risponderti o pago pegno? E questa sarebbe la tua idea di "gioco"?- Severus guardava suo marito con un sopracciglio sollevato. Mancavano solo dieci giorni al loro secondo mese di matrimonio e quel 14 febbraio che cadeva proprio di domenica aveva fornito loro l'occasione perfetta per sperimentare qualche tipo di festeggiamento.  
-Dai Sev, non dici sempre che ti piace che io ti spinga a fare cose nuove?- Gli aveva chiesto Remus, infilando le mani sotto la testa per tenerla un poco sollevata e poterlo guardare più comodamente. I muscoli delle braccia, scoperte, si erano gonfiati, provocandogli un certo brivido lungo la schiena, per Merlino, quanto era bello! La pelle liscia era calda e morbida come velluto, quasi priva di peluria, in quella fase della luna. Anche il torace, lasciato scoperto per metà dal lenzuolo, era quasi glabro.   
-Io non direi mai che "mi piace", piuttosto potrei dire che lo tollero, anche se è fastidioso- Sev si avvicinò all'amante, intrecciando le gambe fra le sue.  
-Puoi sempre rifiutarti di rispondere, ti potrebbe piacere "pagare pegno" e poi anche tu puoi fare la stessa cosa a me.- Aveva proseguito Lupin.  
-Quanto sei fastidioso! Quando ti metti in testa qualcosa non c'è verso di farti cambiare idea, vero? Ok, chiedi quello che vuoi- Gli aveva concesso, curioso di sapere cosa avesse in mente quando parlava di "pagare pegno", laveva detto con un'espressione tutt'altro che casta, aveva una mezza idea di non rispondere alla domanda, tanto per vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare.  
-Ok, il tuo gusto di gelato preferito?- Aveva chiesto Remus, così velocemente da spiazzarlo. Severus aveva sollevato la testa di qualche centimetro, sostenendola con un braccio, per fissarlo negli occhi, ma Remus lo guardava tranquillo e sorridente. Non poteva rifiutare di rispondere a questa domanda, Remus avrebbe mangiato la foglia.  
-Semplice! Il cioccolato! Tocca a me adesso?- Aveva risposto, trionfante " _adesso che gli chiedo? Qualcosa di noioso, così si stanca subito?_ "  
-Non credo proprio, mio caro, devi rispondere con sincerità!- Lo aveva corretto Remus  
-Che vuoi dire? Il cioccolato È il mio gusto di gelato preferito...- Sev non capiva, doveva esserci qualche cosa sotto, era stato sciocco, da parte sua, pensare che sarebbe stato così facile.   
-E no, invece, quello è il MIO gusto preferito, tu hai cominciato a mangiarlo quando ci siamo messi assieme. Prima mangiavi quel... cos'era? Una schifezza, francese, annaffiata di liquore- Aveva proseguito, con una smorfia -Che ha il nome di Lucius Malfoy scritto a lettere cubitali sopra. Mentre quando frequentavamo mangiavi sempre il gelato alla fragola, che era quello preferito di Lily. Ma cosa piace a te?- Aveva terminato, fissandolo negli occhi. " _Ecco cosa aveva in mente! Dannazione, che idiota sono stato a cascarci_ "  
-È troppo tardi per scegliere di pagare pegno, vero?- Aveva chiesto, quasi timoroso. Remus era scoppiato a ridere.  
-Avanti, non è così difficile, devi solo... non pensarci troppo e dire la prima cosa che ti salta in mente- " _E ti pare facile?_ " Pensava, chiudendo gli occhi per riflettere un istante " _Cioccolato, cioccolato, cioccolato..._ " davvero non sembrava in grado di pensare ad altro.  
-Io... non lo so!- Aveva risposto, alla fine.  
-Ok, allora proviamo così- Aveva replicato Remus, drizzandosi a sedere sul letto e agitando la bacchetta. Una decina di coppette di gelato era planata sulle coperte, ed una lunga sciarpa di seta si era misteriosamente materializzata fra le mani del licantropo.  
-Che vuoi fare?- Gli aveva chiesto l'alchimista, con un ghigno malizioso che gli si allargava sul viso, l'avevano già usata quella sciarpa...  
-Niente di quello che hai in mente, pervertito- Aveva risposto Remus, ridendo, mentre si spostava, nel letto, rischiando di far rovesciare tutte le ciotoline con il gelato -Adesso ti bendo, poi ti farò assaggiare ogni gusto che mi viene in mente, fino a quando non troviamo quello che ti piace- Aveva terminato, scostando le coperte e sedendosi sulle sue ginocchia, dopo che gli aveva fatto appoggiare la schiena alla testiera. Le sue parti intime in libertà erano delicatamente poggiate proprio in grembo a Severus che si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto, ammirando quel capolavoro della natura, completamente esposto ed offerto al suo sguardo.  
-Non ti fare illusioni, Piton, niente sesso per ora!- Lo aveva canzonato suo marito, coprendogli gli occhi. -Ora apri la bocca- Gli aveva intimato. L'uomo aveva obbedito, rassegnato ad ingurgitare un cucchiaio dietro l'altro di sostanza congelata e dolciastra, forse, il gelato non gli piaceva poi tanto... quando, d'un tratto, le labbra di Remus si posarono, delicate e incerte, sulle sue. " _Mmmm questo sì che mi piace!_ " pensava, approfondendo il bacio ed andando ad intrecciare la propria lingua con quella dell'amante che era... gelata, e saporita... " _cioccolato, wow!_ ". Remus se ne era riempito la bocca e Severus si dedicò con dedizione ed impegno, ad assaporare la deliziosa crema, lambendo e succhiando la lingua di suo marito, fino a quando anche la più piccola particella non fu scomparsa.  
-Assolutamente delizioso!- Aveva sentenziato, quando Remus si era finalmente staccato da lui.  
-Sono d'accordo con te, ma abbiamo appena cominciato.- Gli aveva risposto, sporgendosi verso di lui. Ancora bocca sulla bocca, e lingua ghiacciata, ma stavolta il gusto era molto diverso, forte e leggermente amaro, con un aroma fin troppo pesante. No, niente affatto di suo gusto.  
-Cos'era?- Aveva chiesto con una smorfia, non appena il bacio era terminato.  
-Caffè, ti piace?- Aveva chiesto Lupin, trafficando con coppette e cucchiaini, mentre lui, con gli occhi ancora coperti, poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse combinando.  
-Non molto- Era riuscito a dire, prima di trovarsi le labbra di Remus premute sulle sue e una lingua, inzuppata di gelato, che premeva per entrare. Non era stato sufficientemente svelto ad accoglierla nella propria bocca ed una goccia di gelato gli era scivolata giù per il mento " _buono... fragola..._ " pensava, con una vena si tristezza, che passò immediatamente non appena sentì la lingua di Remus abbandonare la sua bocca per seguire il percorso della gocciolina dispettosa e succhiare i rimasugli di gelato dalla sua mandibola, dal suo mento, dalla sua gola, aveva incaricato la testa indietro per consentirgli maggiore accesso e Remus lo stava baciando e leccando e succhiando, non doveva esserci più molto gelato, ormai, ma non sembrava avesse importanza.  
-Non ti emozionare, non abbiamo ancora finito!- Lo canzonò Remus interrompendo il contatto. Severus mugugnò per protesta, si sentiva freddo e scoperto, senza Remus spalmato addosso, allungò le mani per afferrarlo e riportarlo al suo posto, ma il lupo fu più lesto e lo intercettò.   
-Se non tieni le mani al loro posto, potrei decidere di legarti- Lo aveva minacciato.  
-Potrebbe anche piacermi...- Aveva insinuato il pozionista, ma Remus si stava avvicinando nuovamente a lui, se prima aveva fatto cadere una goccia di gelato, ora se lo sarebbe fatto scivolare tutto lungo il mento.  
E poi, il gusto gli esplose in bocca! Un sapore incredibile, tanto intenso da non riuscire a coglierlo tutto. Sapeva di... di sole, d'estate, di allegria e amicizia. Un profumo così ricco da mandargli in tilt il cervello. Si sentiva quasi in estasi, l'incredibile, paradisiaco aroma, si era sparso per tutta la bocca di Remus e lui lo aveva stretto, intrappolandogli il volto con le mani per impedirgli di staccarsi, mentre approfondiva il bacio, insinuandosi in ogni angolo della sua bocca, succhiando e gemendo. Quando si staccarono erano entrambi senza fiato.  
-Ancora- Gemette, soffiando sulle labbra gonfie dell'amante.   
-Credo sia questo- Rispose Remus, imboccandolo con un cucchiaio di gelato.  
-Mhm. Delizioso. Ma il mio bacio?- Si era lamentato il pozionista mentre suo marito lo liberava dalla benda -Abbiamo già finito?- Remus gli posò un bacetto sulla punta del naso, prima di spostarsi e ritornare seduto al suo fianco.  
-Sì, limone, il tuo gelato preferito è quello al limone... un po' aspro, come te, ma assolutamente delizioso- Commentò Lupin, leccando un cucchiaino di gelato, mentre, con un incantesimo non verbale rispediva tutte le ciotole in cucina. -Ora tocca a te chiedere- Severus lo aveva guardato di traverso, con gli occhi socchiusi e un ghigno malizioso.   
-Primo bacio!- Remus si era quasi soffocato col gelato prima di riuscire a chiedere.  
-Cosa?-  
-Hai capito bene, lupastro, voglio che mi racconti del tuo primo bacio- Aveva sentenziato, gongolante, adesso Remus non si sarebbe più potuto rifiutare di raccontarglielo. Il licantropo si era nascosto il viso fra le mani, scuotendo il capo, quando ne era emerso aveva le guance rosse come un pomodoro maturo e un'espressione rassegnata.  
-A quanto pare me la sono proprio cercata, e va bene, ma se ridi giuro che io...- Lo aveva minacciato con un dito. Severus ci aveva posato sopra un bacio e lo aveva rincuorato.  
-Non riderò, te lo prometto- Assumendo l'espressione più rassicurante possibile, anche se non era affatto sicuro di riuscire a mantenere la promessa.  
-Ok, settimo anno, era Capodanno...- Aveva cominciato Lupin -Ero particolarmente depresso perché... insomma, tutti sembravano essere riusciti a trovarsi una ragazza tranne me.- Sev si era fatto attento.  
-Una ragazza? Perché cercavi una ragazza?- Remus sembrava ancora più imbarazzato.  
-Sai, erano gli anni '70... non è che potessi presentarmi con un ragazzo alla festa, e poi... non è che non ne abbia avute, cioè...- Stava forse cercando di confessargli di essere bisessuale?  
-Ti piacciono anche le donne, Remus? È questo che stai provando a dirmi?- Il ragazzo lo aveva fissato, allarmato, ora aveva anche le orecchie in fiamme.  
-È... è un problema?- Aveva farfugliato, le cicatrici che deturpano il suo bel viso creavano uno strano contrasto con il rossore che gli era fiorito in volto ed erano più evidenti che mai. Severus gli aveva passato la mano fra i capelli, accarezzandogli dolcemente la testa.  
-Certo che no, sciocco, ma smettila di tergiversare, non ti lascerò stare finché non mi avrai raccontato di questo terribile primo bacio!- Aveva insistito.  
-Va bene, calmati però. Allora, mancavano pochi minuti a mezzanotte e Sirius mi trascina sulla pista da ballo. Sono lì, che ballo, da solo, e provo anche a rilassarmi, magari mi diverto un po', invece, a tradimento, arriva la mezzanotte tutti si baciano: James si incolla a Lily come se volesse mangiarle via le labbra, Peter si scambia un bacetto impacciato con la ragazzina del terzo che era riuscito, chissà come, a rimorchiare e Sirius viene letteralmente preso d'assalto. Passa da una ragazza all'altra senza farsi nessun problema, nel frattempo io resto lì in piedi, da solo, nel bel mezzo della sala comune, come un cretino a fissarlo, finché l'idiota non mi nota, si gira urlando qualcosa come "Lunastorta non lo bacia nessuno?" E poi... prima che riesca a capire cosa gli passa per la testa, si piega verso di me e mi bacia! Ti giuro, ho sentito il gelo scendere sui presenti, tutti che mi fissavano senza proferire verbo, un silenzio di tompa.- Severus aveva spalancato gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra per tentare di mantenere la promessa, ma era difficile, molto difficile. Doveva avere un aspetto molto buffo, perché Remus, a vederlo, era scoppiato in una sonora risata, vanificando ogni suo sforzo.  
-E tu cosa hai fatto?- Gli aveva chiesto, fra le lacrime.  
-Gli ho rubato il bicchiere e mi sono ubriacato!- Aveva risposto Remus tenendosi l'addome per le risa.  
-Povero amore mio!- Lo aveva canzonato il pozionista, spingendolo giù, disteso sul letto e sedendosi sui suoi fianchi -Mi sa proprio che mi tocca sacrificarmi e baciarti fino a quando non avrai completamente dimenticato le labbra di Black- Aveva detto, sporgendosi per baciarlo. Remus aveva risposto con entusiasmo.  
-Missione compiuta, amore! Non mi ricordo più neppure come mi chiamo. Adesso tocca a te- Gli aveva risposto con un sorriso, emergendo dal bacio.  
-Cosa vuoi sapere?- Ok, doveva ammetterlo, si stava divertendo più di quanto avesse immaginato.  
-La stessa cosa, il tuo primo bacio- Gli aveva precisato. Severus lo aveva squadrato.  
-Fai sul serio? Sai, non credo che dovrei raccontartelo, non dopo che mi hai confessato questo disastro-  
-Perchè? Non dirmelo, classico primo bacio perfetto e super romantico?- Remus aveva assunto un'espressione tragicomica.  
-Sesto anno, ottobre, primo fine settimana ad Hogsmeade, il Castello era vuoto!- Aveva iniziato, un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro, travolto dalla bellezza dei ricordi. -Avevo avuto la giornata perfetta, nessuno a rompere le scatole, o a tendermi agguati- Aveva proseguito, scrutandolo con uno sguardo eloquente, Remus di era fatto piccolo piccolo -Poi, nel tardo pomeriggio avevo deciso di andare al limitare della foresta per raccogliere alcune erbe, mia madre non aveva tanti soldi per la scuola, e le mie scorte erano sempre scarse... Stavo passeggiando al limitare della foresta, ammirando il tramonto più luminoso che avessi mai visto, quando Lucius mi ha raggiunto...-

_-Che ci fai qui?- Lo ricordava come fosse successo da pochi minuti, Lucius gli aveva sorriso, e il suo volto, bello come quello di un angelo, era diventato ancora più luminoso. A diciassette anni Lucius era a dir poco magnifico, i lineamenti perfetti e regolari, il profilo nobile, i capelli biondissimi e quegli occhi d'una bellezza eterea.  
-Avevo voglia di stare un po' con te, sono tornato presto- Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito. Come poteva voler passare del tempo con uno come lui? Lucius era popolare, era ricco, era bellissimo, avrebbe potuto stare con chiunque, perché avrebbe dovuto scegliere lui, il più asociale dei secchioni? Se avesse potuto scegliere neppure lui sarebbe stato con sé stesso. Eppure da poche settimane Lucius sembrava... attratto, lo cercava spesso e si fermava a parlare con lui. Severus si sentiva sempre strano quando lo guardava. Lucius si era avvicinato.  
-Ti dispiace? Volevi stare un po' da solo? Vuoi che ti lasci in pace?- Aveva chiesto, negli occhi una preghiera, non voleva allontanarsi da lui, anche se si era offerto. Sev aveva scosso la testa in segno di diniego e Lucius, sorridente si era avvicinato e gli aveva preso la mano. Un'altra novità, da qualche giorno Lucius aveva iniziato a cercare un contatto, prima sfioramenti quasi casuali, poi sempre più intensi, fino a prenderlo per mano ogni volta che erano soli.  
-Ti dispiace?- Gli aveva chiesto, certo che non gli dispiaceva, non gli dispiaceva affatto, anzi. -È magnifico qui- Aveva proseguito, tentando di fare conversazione.  
-Come hai fatto a notarlo? Non mi hai ancora tolto gli occhi di dosso?- Lo aveva canzonato lui, imbarazzato e lusingato allo stesso tempo. Lucius si era chinato a sussurrargli ad un orecchio  
-Forse perché sei la cosa più "magnifica" che c'è in questo posto- Severus si era sentito avvampare, le sue guance dovevano essere dello stesso colore di quel tramonto infuocato. Lucius era vicinissimo, non erano mai stati così vicini. E non accennava ad allontanarsi, anzi, aveva fatto scorrere le dita lungo la sua guancia, fino al mento e gli stava facendo alzare il viso... e poi le loro labbra si erano incontrate, una scarica di emozioni gli aveva attraversato il corpo. Lucius aveva molta esperienza e aveva lusingato e venerato le sue labbra con una danza sempre più invitante. Senza rendersene conto si era trovato ad aprire la bocca, la lingua intrecciata a quella dell'altro ragazzo. Si era sentito morire e rinascere in quel bacio. _

-E... insomma, è stato molto romantico?- Aveva chiesto Remus al marito, che aveva smesso di parlare e sembrava perso nei ricordi, lo sguardo imbambolato, le guance rosate.  
-Ci puoi scommettere, sdolcinato e melenso... degno di una coppia di tassorosso- " _E intenso, sconvolgente, pieno di passione..._ " No, quello non lo avrebbe detto a suo marito... già lo stava fissando come un bambino a cui hanno appena rubato una caramella... -Va tutto bene, amore?- Gli aveva chiesto, Remus gli si era accoccolato addosso, seppellendo il viso sul suo petto.  
-Sì, è che... forse non avrei dovuto chiedere...- Aveva sussurrato a mezza voce, quasi non avesse voluto farsi sentire. -È il tuo turno ora, avanti, cosa vuoi sapere?-  
-Sicuro di voler giocare ancora?- Gli aveva chiesto, aveva sperato di poter smettere con quella sciocchezza e magari... ma suo marito sembrava di tutt'altro avviso. -Ok, fammi pensare. Hai detto che sei attratto anche dalle ragazze, giusto? Allora hai mai fatto l'amore con una donna? Com'è? Cosa si prova? È diverso?- Aveva chiesto, improvvisamente curioso, a parte qualche fantasia e un paio di sogni, non aveva avuto modo di avvicinarsi ad esponenti del mondo femminile, non che fosse attratto, era pura curiosità.  
-Non esattamente... cioè, non sono arrivato proprio fino in fondo...- Aveva ammesso Remus, con le guance in fiamme. Per Merlino, perché si ostinava a continuare se poi stava così?  
-E allora, esattamente, cosa è successo?- Aveva insistito il pozionista.  
-Insomma, c'era questa ragazza, Isabella, avevamo circa vent'anni. Siamo usciti per un po' e... ci abbiamo provato, qualche volta, ma proprio... non entrava...- Aveva concluso Remus, mortificato.  
-E non hai più provato con nessun'altra?- Severus non voleva insistere, ma a questo punto era veramente curioso. Remus, le guance quasi viola, lo sguardo basso e sfuggente aveva scosso il capo. -Con un ragazzo allora?- Aveva continuato, incoraggiante.  
-Ecco... io...- Un dubbio cominciava ad insinuarglisi nella mente, troppi piccoli indizi andavano al loro posto. Il modo strano in cui l'aveva guardato la prima volta che l'avevano fatto, i gesti incerti, goffi, e l'euforia della mattina dopo...  
-Remus! Quando hai perso la verginità, esattamente?- Aveva chiesto, in tono duro, quasi cattivo.  
-Io... insomma... con... con te- Gli aveva confessato, tirando fuori le parole a fatica, mortalmente imbarazzato. Tremava quasi e non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in viso.  
-Perchè, Remus, perché non me l'hai detto?- Gli aveva risposto, tirandoselo contro ed abbracciandolo con dolcezza. Non poteva resistere a vederlo così spaventato, così fragile. Per una volta che i ruoli si erano invertiti, voleva essere all'altezza della situazione.  
-È che, non ci potevo credere, sembrava fin troppo bello per essere vero, ormai mi ero rassegnato a cercare qualcuno... a pagamento... sono anche andato a Nocturn Halley un paio di volte, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di andare fino in fondo. Era troppo squallido. E poi, quando mi hai detto... non ci potevo credere, dopo tutte le notti passate a sognarti, a desiderarti. Ho quasi creduto che fosse una mia fantasia, non potevo credere che fosse tutto vero.- Gli aveva confessato, la testa premuta sul petto, la voce a tratti inudibile. Ma Severus aveva capito tutto, anche se non aveva sentito ogni singola parola. Aveva capito quanto, a volte, anche il suo forte marito fosse fragile, quanto profondamente lo amava, quanto doveva essere stato difficile confessargli tutto. -C'è ancora una cosa che non ti ho detto.- Aveva proseguito, allontanandosi per riuscire a guardarlo in viso. -Ci sarebbe una cosa che non ho mai fatto... e vorrei che la prima volta fosse con te- Severus era restato senza fiato.  
-Vuol dire che tu... finalmente tu... sei sicuro?- Aveva chiesto, premuroso, non vedeva l'ora che Remus si decidesse, in effetti gliel'aveva chiesto molte volte e lui si era sempre negato. Ma non voleva certo approfittare di un momento di fragilità. -Se avessi saputo che non lo avevi mai fatto non avrei insistito. Se tu, insomma, se non sei pronto... io posso aspettare.- Remus gli aveva sorriso.  
-Se non fossi stato sicuro prima, lo sarei adesso! Ti amo Severus, voglio essere tuo, in ogni modo possibile.- Poi, ripensandoci, aggiunse -Farai... piano vero?- Sembrava preoccupato. Suo marito gli aveva posato un dolce bacio sulla fronte, prima di sporgersi dal letto per cercare il lubrificante nel cassetto del comodino.  
-Non preoccuparti amore, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, possiamo fare con calma... molta calma.-

.........

Nel frattempo, al Manor, Harry e Draco, dopo essersi abbuffati di torta e cioccolatini a forma di cuoricini, preparati da Milly, se ne stavano tranquilli a disegnare nella loro stanza, con colori e pennelli stavano realizzando un grande e colorato disegno che avevano intenzione di regalare alla loro mamma per San Valentino.  
Il loro papà li aveva accompagnati a Diagon Alley e avevano passeggiato tutta mattina per cercare il regalo perfetto per la mamma, si erano impegnati tantissimo, ma non avevano trovato proprio niente che fosse all'altezza della loro dolce mammina.  
Poi il papà li aveva portati in una cartoleria ed aveva comprato dei pennelli e dei colori.  
-Sono incantati, bambini- Aveva spiegato loro -Qualunque cosa disegnerete, sarà la preferita della mamma.- Aveva detto loro porgendogli il pacchetto. Draco non era tanto convinto, ma Harry aveva sgranato gli occhi, urlando  
-WOW! Papà è perfetto!- Così si erano trovati improvvisamente impegnati per tutto il pomeriggio. La mamma e il papà erano spariti subito dopo pranzo... avevano mangiato così poco, più che altro si erano limitati a spronarli a fare presto.  
-Pensi che mamma e papà siano malati?- Aveva chiesto Harry a suo fratello, intingendo il pennello nella vernice dorata per dipingere la corona che avrebbe dovuto ornare il capo della sua mamma nel ritratto che le stavano facendo.  
-Perchè lo credi?- Aveva replicato Draco senza alzare gli occhi dal difficile particolare che stava dipingendo, strizzando gli occhi per la concentrazione posava un singolo puntino di pittura per volta, con un pennellino piccolissimo, fino a riuscire a dipingere un paio d'occhi quasi simmetrici -Ecco! Più di così, proprio non riesco!- Aveva poi commentato, osservando critico il proprio lavoro non proprio perfetto.   
-Perchè a pranzo non hanno quasi mangiato niente. Wow, Draco è perfetto!- Aveva aggiunto poi, ammirando il capolavoro di suo fratello. Draco gli aveva sorriso, soddisfatto.  
-Non credo che sia per quello che non hanno mangiato. Secondo me volevano lasciare un po' di posto per la cena specialissima di stasera- Harry aveva spalancato gli occhi.  
-Specialissima? Perché, che cosa c'è di buono?- Già si fregava la pancia con le manine, pregustando le leccornie che avrebbe divorato.  
-Ma, di solito è qualche schifezza che piace solo ai grandi come il paté de foie gras o les escargots.- Aveva replicato suo fratello, sfoggiando la sua perfetta pronuncia francese.  
-Blea!- Aveva commentato Harry, non era sicuro di cosa fossero quei piatti, ma aveva l'impressione che non gli sarebbero piaciuti per niente. -Ma dove pensi che siano adesso mamma e papà?- Aveva chiesto poi. Draco aveva sollevato le spalle, come a dire "e io che ne so?" Prima di riprendere il suo paziente lavoro, anche il delicato nasino della sua mamma non gli veniva perfettamente simmetrico...

Alcuni piani più sotto, Lady Malfoy, con tutta la grazie e la compostezza imposta dal suo ruolo di nobildonna e madre, aveva appena posato il leggiadro piedino, fasciato in uno stivaletto di morbida pelle di vitello, sullo sgabello di fronte al viso del marito che, in ginocchio e legato come un salame, esibiva un'erezione gocciolante e tesa.  
-Adesso lecca!- Aveva ordinato, facendo schioccare la frusta che aveva nascosto nel corpetto di pelle borchiato.  
-Dio mio quanto ti amo!- Aveva dichiarato Lord Malfoy, piegandosi in avanti per eseguire l'ordine.  
-Cos'hai detto, schiavo?- Aveva urlato lei, colpendolo sulle natiche scoperte con la punta della frusta.  
-Sì Mistress! Subito padrona!-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentino?


End file.
